TwentyFour: Raising the Dead in Me
by aswiftlytiltingreality
Summary: Second in the Twenty-Four Series. River and Jayne leave Serenity and begin the slow and steady process of coming to terms with the events of Miranda and having failed their comrades. Post BDM. BDM spoilers. Eventual Rayne.
1. Starting Over

**I own nothing.**

* * *

River glanced back down the dusty roadway and frowned. No one would be running after her. If she wanted to stay, she'd have to go back of her own accord. She sighed raggedly and pushed into the bar, lugging her small bag with her. She let her eyes scan the bar patrons. Hardly anyone was present. This side of Harvest was sparsely inhabited. It reminded her of the wild frontier she had read about in old books from Earth-That-Was. She caught sight of his big frame slumped over in one of the round booths in the far corner. He hadn't gotten into a fight yet. River moved through the bar as inconspicuously as she could, coming up to stand next to him. He was completely passed out.

"Idiot," she muttered as she hit his shoulder as roughly as possible. When he only snored she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Wake up," she ordered. He groaned and opened an eye. His agitation melted away and he sat up as quickly as possible in his drunken state. "River?"

"Don't, Jayne." She helped him to stand. "You're going to have to support yourself. We have a long way to go."

"How'd you-"

"Walked off, same as you." She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Told Mal, you were leaving for good and he said it was probably for the best. I told him I was leaving then and he just laughed at me and patted my head."

"I'm happy for them," he said in resolute denial as they stepped out of the bar and headed in the direction River instructed. Jayne adjusted the bag on his own soldier. "They deserve to be happy after all that's happened. Have a better chance o' bein' happy with us gone, too."

"Yes, I agree, it will help them come to terms with their grief."

"How so?"

"If we hadn't left they would continue to believe nothing was wrong, that burying themselves in one another was healthy for the crew as a whole." River pointed to a large dirt road leading off into the woods. "This way."

"How do you know where we need to go?"

She frowned up at him. "You get stupid when you drink."

"Right," he drawled, "yer doin' yer psychic thing." He looked into the lining of trees off the road. "There ain't any big animals in there that's gonna jump out at us, is there?"

"Harvest was made to closely resemble North America from Earth-That-Was. Several species of animals where transported here from to establish a similar environment," she answered and Jayne stared at her. She smiled sheepishly. "Wolves, foxes, rabbits, deer, and other woodland creatures may be found within the forests on this side of the planet."

"How do you hold all that useless go se up in that little head a yers?"

"Not useless since we now live here."

"Still can't believe you actually left," Jayne snickered, straightening slightly. He was sobering up. River shrugged. "I had no reason to stay. They will move on, Captain will find a new pilot and a new gun hand-"

"How we supposed to make a livin' out here? No one comes to this side hardly."

"I procured enough money for us to buy what we need to establish a stable means of survival. We will have to live off the land for a time."

"Hell, I ain't no good at farmin'," Jayne complained, making a face. "It's the reason I left home, you know."

"Yes, I do know," River said in amusement. He snorted. "A'course ya know. Yer a Gorram psychic."

After several more minutes of walking, River was trailing behind Jayne, slowing down the farther they walked. He turned to wait for her. "You gettin' tired."

"I'll be fine, I'm just not used to walking so much. It's not that far-where we're going," she said, attempting to brush him off. Jayne took her bag from her and threw it up onto his shoulder with his own bag. River made to continue walking and Jayne grabbed her around the waist with one arm, hooking his other behind her knees and swung her up into his arms with little effort. "Jayne, please put me down."

"If it ain't that far, then it ain't no big deal fer me to carry you-"

"I thank you for the offer, but I can manage. I cannot allow you to carry me-"

"Deal with it, Little Crazy."

"Harvest customs dictate-"

"Shut up," Jayne growled, giving her a slight shake as he stomped on down the road. River sighed in irritation, but made no more move to protest until a large building came into view. Jayne could tell by the outline of the structure that it was a fairly large cabin. River began to squirm in his arms. "You must put me down now."

"Anyone in there?"

"Abandoned for the core. Please, put me down."

"I'll put you down when I'm good an' ready," he snarled and she glared up at him in the darkness. "Trust me, you are ready to put me down."

Jayne's face hardened further. "Just fer that, I ain't puttin' you down any time soon."

"I should have stayed on the ship. It is better to be ignored than bullied by an ape-girl," River snapped childishly as she continued to twist in his arms.

"I ain't an' ape an' if'n I were I'd be an' ape-_man_."

"Jayne is a girl's name."

"I ain't a girl."

"Fine, then you are a woman and Jayne is a woman's name. Put me down," she howled. Jayne growled down at her as he ascended the steps of the cabin's porch and kicked open the door, turning sideways so as not cause River to hit her head on the doorway though he seriously considered letting her with the way she was carrying on. Once inside, he dumped her to the floor in a heap and set down the bags. River glared up at him from the hardwood floor, rubbing her hip that had hit against the floor. "Ape."

"Brat," Jayne muttered, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He caught sight of a dark square on the side of the wall and grinned. "Electricity."

"Of course, this is not a backwoods town. If it had been, I would have found a way for us to travel to a more civilized part of the planet," she groused, hurt that he would think she had not thought anything through. Her glare deepened as he turned on the lights. "You shouldn't have carried me in. Now we can never leave one another."

"You was plannin' on leavin'? When?"

"The parting of ways was not to take place for an indeterminable amount of time, but now-now it is not an option."

"Why you gettin' so angry with me," Jayne asked, as he moved into the open space of the kitchen that was situated to the left of the front door. She stood slowly, still rubbing her hip as she followed him. Jayne was busy rummaging through cabinets and drawers, taking stock of what they would and would not need to buy in town.

"Jayne, you need to listen to me. You will be very upset at what I have to say."

"Then why would I wanna listen?"

She heaved out an exaggerated sigh and bit out in an agitated voice, "Harvest customs dictate that when a male carries a female over the threshold of his abode they are henceforth bound in holy matrimony."

"Huh?" Jayne asked stupidly. River rubbed her forehead, her anxiety mounting. "Jayne you carried me over the threshold of this cabin, which is now your place of residence. In doing so, you inadvertently married me."

Jayne blinked several times before erupting. "I did not!"

"I am afraid you did. Harvest customs dictate that in doing so, you have proclaimed us husband and wife. The vast majority of settlers on Harvest are against the establishment of religion and therefore, there are no clergymen to preform matrimonial ceremonies." She gave him a look. "I told you to put me down and you didn't listen."

"Wonderful, just Gorram wonderful," Jayne muttered, running his hand down his face, "I'm too drunk to be angry 'bout this right now."

River drew herself up to her full height and said in a steady voice, "I will perform all wifely duties except sexual intercourse."

Jayne's head shot up. "Yer gonna cook? Shiny!"

* * *

"This place ain't so bad," Jayne said as he patted the side of the large wagon they had purchased earlier. River stood directly behind him, a smile firmly in place. He hadn't turned to her yet, though he had known exactly when she had approached. "I have brought you an acceptable mount and have briefed him on his duties. He demanded he be paid in carrots after a job well done."

Jayne turned around, expecting to find an haggard old nag. Instead he was forced to jump back when he came face to neck with the largest horse he had ever seen in his life. River seemed pleased with his reaction. "His name is Big Grey. Because of his unpredictable behavior I was able to buy him for lower than the usual going rate."

Jayne eyed the horse warily. "He don't bite, do he?"

"No, he said he wouldn't." Jayne raised an eyebrow at her, but chose not to comment. She pointed up to the horse's back. "They even threw in a saddle and reins."

Jayne nodded and began to unsaddle the horse. As he hitched Big Grey up to the wagon, River climbed up onto one of the wheels and peered into the back. "You did not forget to purchase yarn and seeds did you?"

"Nope, I got everything on yer list."

"Did you see to having a second bed ordered?"

Jayne frowned. "Yeah, guy started askin' me all kinds of questions 'bout it. Like why I needed another bed if'n it was just me an' the Missus an' he was lookin' at me all funny."

"I was hoping that would not happen," she sighed, frowning in the direction of the store. Jayne frowned along with her. "You think they mighta seen yer old warrant on the cortex an' think of turnin' ya in?"

"No, the store manager is generally suspicious of strangers and we are an odd coupling. He suspects we may not be upstanding, law abiding citizens."

Jayne laughed. "He'd a been right yesterday." River smiled as well, equally amused. Jayne helped her up to sit on the wagon seat and climbed in next to her before setting Big Grey into a leisurely trot towards the cabin. Jayne looked up into the blue sky. "What d'you 'spose their doin' right now?"

"Trying to forget," River answered quietly, "I'm not even sure if they've noticed I left yet."

"Not even Simon?"

"You were the only person I talked to for the past two months. Since he and Kaylee solidified their status as a couple, he stopped spending the majority of his time caring for me. In all likelihood, he may believe I am simply hiding somewhere on ship. Mal will believe I am angry at him for letting you leave and presume I am avoiding everyone in protest. Kaylee is too overcome with joy at finally having captured Simon to notice I am not about. Inara is also too busy basking in the glory of being able to express her true feelings for the Captain. Zoe knows I have left, but she is still angry with me and therefore, will not alert the others."

"They ain't ever gonna come back fer us is they?"

"No. Do you want them to?"

"Wouldn't deserve it if they did." He refused to look at her. "Just wish...I don't know. Guessin' I'm just lookin' fer forgiveness though I know it ain't somethin' I'm likely to come by any time soon."

"No, forgiveness will be a long time in coming, stretching beyond forever possibly," she whispered. Jayne looked off toward the woods and wondered if maybe hunting would take his mind off the guilt. "It won't," River said beside him and he looked over at her. "But it'd get us some free grub."

"Yes, it would indeed. Fresh venison would do nicely."

Jayne licked his lips at the thought. Bein' planet side weren't so bad when you got real food. "Ain't had that but once."

River smiled as their new home came into view. It was rather picturesque in her opinion, though it was rather simple. There was a small pond behind the cabin and beyond a small field. Jayne had decided he would build a barn there and River had decided to start a garden on the side of the house that would wrap around the back. They would have fresh vegetables...like the tomatoes Book had brought with him when he had first arrived on Serenity. River's smile faltered. Because of her, they would never see Book again. He would never cook for them again, never offer them comfort in times of strife. She would plant an extra large patch of Rosemary in his honor. It seemed the proper thing to do.

Jayne climbed down out of the wagon first and in a fit of childish glee River jumped down at him, excited that she could now begin on her garden. Jayne frowned at her as he set her down. "You are such a weird thing."

She continued to smile as he unhitched Big Grey and she began to unload the wagon carrying in the packages with gusto. She was beginning to feel normal for once. It was possible that because there was only one intrusive voice in her head rather than six that it afforded her some semblance of sanity. It also helped that Jayne's thoughts were very linear and he often spoke what he thought. His inner monologue tended to be less winded than those of Simon and even Mal or Inara's. Kaylee's had been so frantic and full of rampant emotion that she had been prone to headaches ranging in intensity that stemmed from the amount of time spent in close proximity to the young mechanic. She caught sight of Jayne hitching the horse to a pole on the porch and frowned. She really wasn't looking forward to spending the remainder of her lonesome life with Jayne Cobb. Her frown deepened. She wasn't so alone anymore, really. They carried the weight of Miranda on their shoulders together. In that one way, they would never be alone, but in all other respects...River began to pile the cans of food and other perishables and non perishables in the refrigerator and cabinets. Jayne came in and deposited the bag of knitting supplies next to a chair in the den that was connected to the kitchen and off to the right of the door. "There's a big box a junk in the wagon."

"Not junk, miscellaneous parts that the shopkeep gave me. I plan on building a portable cortex with them."

Jayne looked up at her incredulously. "You can do that?"

She nodded. "Shopkeep was also skeptical. I plan on WAVEing him the moment the task is complete. It is possible he will employ me to repair and assemble different things."

"Yeah, be good for us to start earnin' a livin' right away," Jayne agreed. "How long will it take you to build?"

"A day and a half at the most."

"Think we should call the ship?"

River shook her head. "They are not ready to face us, to accept us. I am sorry to crush your hope."

"Ain't crushed nothin', Crazy."

River moved into the den and over to the large, dusty bookcase next to the fireplace. She blew onto the dusty spines of the books and a puff of dust clouded about her. She wrinkled up her nose and emitted a small sneeze that remind Jayne of a squeaking mouse. He laughed and she glared halfheartedly at him. She pulled out a large book with a white hardcover and gold leafing on the front, smiling broadly. "This is a good cookbook."

"What you plannin' on cooking?"

"Something simple for now. It would take more time fix a more elaborate meal. This way, I can begin work on the cortex and be done with it quicker. The quicker we eat, the more work we will get done," She replied, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, I'm needin' to get started on that chicken coop I been thinkin' about."

River looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Chickens?"

"Yeah, they ain't hard to care for. Figure then we'd have fresh eggs an' all."

"Yes, it is a good idea. I can help with the construction."

He shook his head. "Naw, you just worry on yer garden an' makin' that cortex. Tomorrow, I'll get up real early and get us some grub an' start on gettin' everythin' built up."

River cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "Your anger towards me has receded some. Why?"

He shrugged. "Guess I'm not rightly sure. 'Sides, it don't do no good fer me to be angry an' hateful toward you all the time since we're stuck with each other."

She nodded in agreement. "Not to mention, we are married."

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

* * *

A/N: This is probably a bit fluffier than you were expecting of the sequel, but its set up this way for the next couple of chapters to focus on the fact that Jayne and River are prepared for making a clean break from Serenity and the crew. Also, it helps to show that the things they will do from now on are a direct result to their reactions to past events (Miranda, duh). Their lighter moods attest to the fact that they are dealing with their grief in a healthier way than the rest of the crew as they are trying to move on, but not forget.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed the first part in the series. It really helped me to figure out whether or not continuing down the path I was leaning towards was a good idea or not. So thanks to all of you. There will be a third in this series that will focus on the rest of the crew, whose appearance in this part will be extremely limited and they will not appear until close to the end. Trust me, it's important for the story arc's progression.

Reviews would be nice.


	2. Familial Symbiosis

**I own nothing.**

* * *

When River awoke early in the morning, Jayne was sitting on the porch steps skinning a rabbit. He looked up at her with an absurdly bright smile. "Whoever it was lived her before us was in the moonshine business. I found a small distillery not too far into the woods." 

She smirked. "Are you planning on making your own hooch?"

Jayne grinned, trying hard not to laugh at the fact that someone as proper as River had said "hooch." He shrugged. "Been thinkin' on it. Go se they pass off fer alcohol in the bar is worse than anythin' I ever done tasted. Thought maybe I could start makin' some an' sell it off to the owner."

River thought on it for a moment, nodding. "Yes, but only if you promise to quit drinking so much." Jayne frowned at her and then at the bottle of whiskey at his feet. "Aw, come on, Crazy-"

"No, you still drink too much," she argued back. "pserosis of the liver will occur and I will be forced to put you out of your misery."

"Like a lame horse?" He asked in amusement. She smiled down at him ruefully. "Yes, just like a lame horse."

"I finished the chicken coop yesterday." There was a hint of pride in his voice. She smiled. "I saw. Excellent craftsmanship, Mr. Cobb."

"Why thank you, Ma'am." She giggled at the absurdity of their banter. Why had it taken the devastation of Miranda to bring them closer together? Why couldn't it have happened over a game of Tall cards? River let out a small sigh and sat down next to him. There was another rabbit at his feet. "How many did you kill?"

"Just the two. Figured, you could make a stew with one an' I'll make some jerky out a' the other."

"Will you teach me how?"

Jayne stopped and turned to her, shock evident in his blue eyes. "You don't know how to make jerky?"

She shook her head and he grinned. "You sayin' I know how ta do somethin' you don't know how ta do?"

She huffed slightly. "It's possible."

He smiled and turned back to his task. "What should we do with the skin?"

"Well, we could tan it and then next time we're in town I can buy some stuffing and make a pillow out of it for you to use since the ones on the couch aren't very comfortable," she suggested. He stiffened a bit and nodded. Jayne had been sleeping on the couch ever since they had come to live in the cabin. River was aware that Jayne had no dishonorable intentions towards her-no intentions at all really- and had no problem with the two of them sharing a bed. She rolled her eyes and poked his side. "You are being such a boob. The bed is more than big enough for the two of us. You could fit five people in it besides us and still have room to roll around."

"It ain't right-us in the same bed."

She rolled her eyes at him once more and he found himself on the receiving end of her 'you-are-such-an-idiot' look. "We're married. In fact, it 'ain't right' that you're sleeping on the couch considering-"

"Why d'you care?" He asked as he tied up the freshly skinned rabbit to the porch awning. She toed at the dew covered grass. "Your back hurts after sleeping on the couch for too long. Your brain mumbles about it in your sleep and gets louder when you wake up."

"You ain't gonna try nothin' funny if'n I sleep next to ya are ya?"

"Are you," she shot back and he glared at her, pushing her shoulder roughly. She punched his side hard and he grunted, rubbing the spot. "Why, you little-"

River jumped up and ran, screaming, "You can't catch me, Jayne Cobb!"

"That's 'cause yer fast like a freak," he hollered as he lumbered after her, trying not to laugh. "No, dirty ape-woman, it is because I am quick like a bunny," she called back as she ran around the back of the cabin at full speed. "Then I'll jus' shoot you like I shot the others!"

River came back around to the front of the house and skidded to a halt, the air rushing out of her lungs. She had stopped so abruptly, she fell forward, nearly toppling over. Standing directly in front of her was a large, gray wolf. It's teeth were bared and its eyes flicked from River to the rabbit on the porch steps beside her. He growled low in its throat and she let out a small gasp.

"Ri-" Jayne stopped when he heard the loud growl and saw the large wolf standing little more than a foot away from her. Her exposed flesh was covered in goosebumps. Jayne reached for the knife he carried at his waist only to find it wasn't there. He had left in on the porch when he had gone to chase after River. The wolf crept forward a step and he sucked in breath. If it attacked...River was shaking, he could tell by the rigidness of her spine and the movement of her loose fitting dress. She was too frightened to move.

"Jayne," she whimpered, "he-he's hurt and frightened. He won't listen to me."

"Back up towards me slow like, Girl," Jayne said in as calm a voice as he could muster. She started to step back and the wolf let out a barking growl, causing them both to start. River held her breath as she pulled the already skinned rabbit down from the awning. The wolf paused in its growling out of curiosity, tilting its head almost imperceptibly. River pulled a large chunk of meat off the carcass and held it out slowly.

"River," Jayne hissed, angrily, his entire body flooded with panic, "what in the Gorram hell d'you think yer doin'?"

"Protection for the protectors," she whispered as she slowly crouched down, "achieving symbiosis."

"River, please," he pleaded, "I-you-please!"

The wolf stepped forward again cautiously, eying her. She leaned forward slowly and it grabbed a hold of the meat in her hands, jumping back. It swallowed the food and continued to watch as River repeated her actions several times. The wolf was less hesitant as time went on, but just as wary. Jayne took a step up behind River and the wolf watched with keen eyes, assessing the danger he may present. River held a piece of the rabbit up to him over her shoulder. "You must feed him as well."

"I'm more concerned with him bitin' yer head off than whether 'er not he eats."

"It is imperative that you feed him as well. He is young and assimilation into our family should be fairly easy, but you do not possess the same means of interspecies communications that I do. You must build trust through action alone," River explained and Jayne was surprised to find that he understood her. "You consider me family?"

She made a face at him. "We are married, you dolt. Of course we are family."

The wolf had moved closer to River in its eagerness to be fed and Jayne reluctantly took the piece of meat she offered him. The wolf looked up at him expectantly. He tossed it to the wolf rather than have the animal take it from his hand and it snatched it out of the air. River reached out an empty hand towards the wolf and it sniffed the air around her. River stayed completely still until the wolf finally touched its nose to her flat palm and then she tentatively reach forward and scratched its head. "Now we must give him space. He is not entirely comfortable with us, but chances are he will stay with us."

"What are we 'sposed ta do with a ruttin' wolf," Jayne asked heatedly. River stood and the wolf stepped back. She threw the rabbit at him and turned back to Jayne. She opened her mouth to answer, but Jayne stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her torso, crushing her to his chest. River let out a surprised squeak and looked up at the big man in sudden understanding. "You were afraid for my well-being. Thought I was going to be mauled and you would be alone." She tilted her head up to look at him fully. "But it was more that you were afraid for me, not of being alone."

He let go of her suddenly. "No, it weren't."

She smiled up at him. "You think of me as family, too."

"Like ya said, we're married," he muttered, brushing her off. She brought a hand up to his right arm. "Jayne, I think of you as my friend as well. We take care of each other. I would have been just as worried if it had been you."

"Thought I was gonna lose you the way I lost-" He bit off the last of the sentence and looked away from her. She squeezed his forearm gently in her tiny hand. "You have never failed me, Jayne. Maybe the others, but never me. Saved me many times."

Jayne still refused to look at her as he moved back to the porch steps and sat down heavily. He picked up his hunting knife and began to skin the second rabbit as the wolf paced nervously in front of him. River went back inside. He glared at it briefly. He pointed the tip of the knife at the wolf causing it to back away and said in his best intimidating voice, "I don't like you. You do anythin' I don't like an' Imma shoot you 'tween the eyes, dong ma?"

The wolf licked it chops and lowered its head as it continued to watch him. River emerged from the cabin once more with a sauce pan of water and a first aid kit. She set the pan down in the grass and Jayne noticed then that the wolf was limping. It's right paw was caked in dried and fresh blood.

"Got attacked by a different pack. Only one to survive. He ran all night and came here," she said, answering any questions Jayne had been thinking of asking. The pan was empty in minutes. The wolf approached River slowly and she gently lifted its paw and began to clean it with a wet cloth. She crooned nonsense at it all the while in soft lulling tones that reminded Jayne of the way his Momma had talked to his baby sister when she was fussy. River smiled up at him and he knew she had heard his thoughts. He didn't really mind she had heard it even though it had been a memory about his family and he wasn't normally in the business of letting people in on his past. The wolf licked its paw as she cleaned it and River fastened a bandage around it. "All done," she exclaimed happily and turned to Jayne. "He sleeps inside."

"No," Jayne barked, burying his knife in the wood of the porch. The wolf looked back and forth between the two of them nervously. River's eyes widened. "But he's hurt and he needs me to take care of him."

"He ain't gonna die if he sleeps outside," Jayne argued back and River stuck out her lip in a pout. Jayne pulled his knife out of the wood and pointed at her and then at the wolf. "Wild animal's can't be tamed in a day. 'Sides, animals ain't 'sposed ta stay inside. If it was a kid 'er 'nother adult maybe."

River stared up at him with a bemused smile on her face. "He sleeps inside."

"No, he don't!" Jayne complained. River only giggled and turned to go back inside. The wolf hobbled back and forth in front of Jayne before settling down not far from his feet. Jayne glared down at the wolf. "You ain't sleepin' inside!"

The wolf disappeared into the woods shortly before nightfall and Jayne had thought his troubles were over until it reappeared at the door, a rabbit in it's jaws.

River had smiled up at him triumphantly. "Symbiosis," she declared as she pulled the rabbit from its mouth and thrust it into Jayne's hands. Jayne had made a few inarticulate grunting noises and gone out onto the porch to skin it. The wolf stayed behind to watch. He glared at it as he ripped the hide from the rabbit in one quick movement. "Ruttin' feng le woman thinks she can just go abouts doin' whatever she pleases without a thought as ta how it affects me!"

"I do, too," she yelled from inside and Jayne turned to glare at her through the screen door. "Well, who asked you, you moonbrained brat?!"

"I can kill you with my brain," she threatened. Jayne turned back to the rabbit and muttered, "Like to see you try, you stupid, little, crazy person."

He looked back to the wolf, who was surreptitiously licking his paw through the bandage. He had lost his family just like...He tossed the wolf a small strip of meat and stood, not willing to dwell on his thoughts any longer. The wolf slipped past him as he entered the cabin and he frowned down at the canine. "Thinkin' he can just prance into my Gorram house-"

"He can," River argued back as she dried several pots near the sink. "and he didn't prance. He hobbled."

"Don't I get any say in this?"

"No."

"You sure are performin' all yer wifely duties. Nagging an' tellin' me what ta do bein' the one's you perform most," he grumbled. River smiled proudly, as if his insult were in fact a compliment. He growled at her and stormed off towards the bedroom. He lowered himself on the large bed heavily, shucking his boots and socks of. One of them knocked against the wall and he glared at it. He looked down at his shirt. What was he supposed to sleep in? He always slept shirtless and most nights pants-less.

"You must wear pants," River said from the doorway. She was in one of her too large white nightgowns.

"I wasn't plannin' on gettin' nekkid."

"I never said you were, but you must wear pants. I don't want to have to see you in your undergarments."

Jayne grew indignant. "What's wrong with seein' me in my unders?!"

"Would you want to see me in my undergarments?"

Jayne shook his head quickly and River walked around to her side of the bed with a smirk. Jayne glared once more as he pulled his shirt off and River jumped onto the bed, laughing. Jayne moved under the covers and settled back into his pillow. River had been right. The bed was big enough that they could sleep next to one another and not have to worry about coming into physical contact. It was also extremely comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes, nearing sleep within seconds when something heavy landed on one of his legs, collapsing.

"River!"

"But he can't sleep on the hard floor."

"Yer babyin' a wolf, you do know that," Jayne groaned as he ran a hand down his face.

"I am not," River cried petulantly. Jayne snickered. "Imma start callin' ya Momma. How's yer wolf cub doin' today, Momma?"

The air fled Jayne's lungs in a loud whoosh when River thumped him hard in the gut. He only laughed harder.

* * *

Jayne had gone into town the next day, saying he needed to pick something up. River hadn't bothered to ask what. She hadn't even bothered to look at up at him from her knitting when he burst through the front door. River did, finally look up at him when he dumped a large ball of canine fur into her lap. "There, now ya ain't got no need fer that stupid wolf." 

She blinked down at the large puppy in her lap. "How did you find a pure bred? Even on Core planets they are very rare."

"Man who had em' was givin' em' away. Don't think he knew what he had. Seemed kinda slow even ta me."

She frowned up at him. "You are not a simple man, Jayne Cobb."

"If that was true, then maybe I woulda been able ta do my job right," he muttered irritably. She stood and raised onto her tiptoes to plant an innocent kiss on his cheek. "Not so, even geniuses fail. I failed. Good example," she moved past him, puppy in her arms. "And the wolf stays."

"What do you mean?"

"Not your fault," she explained. "If I had seen what was about to occur, then-"

Jayne grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. "Just cause yer a reader don't mean you can predict the future all the time. You oughta know that."

She pulled away from him. "And you should know that you are not responsible for Zoe breaking the line."

"Yeah, I am."

She turned to look at him then and smiled sadly, but made no move to refute his words. River let the puppy lap at her cheek, wiggling excitedly in her arms. Jayne reached out and scratched its ears and it tried desperately to lick his hand. "What you gonna name him?"

"You wanted to name him Sam," she said and he looked up at her in surprise. She smiled. "He looks like a Sam."

Jayne smiled as a far off look came into his eyes. "Always wanted a dog that looked like this named Sam when I was a kid."

"Well, now you have one," She responded as she set the puppy down. The newly christened Sam wagged his tail excitedly, staring up at the pair expectantly. "Where's yer wolf at?"

"He wandered off earlier today."

"Maybe he won't come back," Jayne said hopefully, eliciting a glare from River. Jayne frowned at her. "He's a mite unpredictable."

"He won't hurt us unless he deems it necessary," River argued, adding softly, "he needs a family."

Jayne backed away from her and jerked his finger towards the door. "I'm gonna go start cutting up some lumber."

She nodded and looked back down at Sam. "I'll start making lunch."

While Jayne was out procuring lumber which River believed he should have just bought, she began cooking up some chicken and stared down at the Sam. He had been trailing her the entire time. She smirked at him. "I guess I'm the one in charge of training you."

The puppy went rigid with attention and his ears perked up as he watched his new master. Jayne appeared not long before lunch and was somewhat surprised to find River had taught their new pet to sit and speak. What surprised him most was that she had also taught him these commands in German. When he asked what the point in that had been she gave him a funny look. "He is a German Shepperd. Not to mention, I plan on teaching him how to attack and we can't have him attacking whenever someone says 'attack.'"

"Yer one funny woman," Jayne said with a grin as he sat down at the table. River handed him a tall glass of water and smiled down at Sam. "He likes you best."

"Does he now," Jayne asked in amusement, petting the dog as he spoke, "and how do you know?"

"He told me," she answered matter-of-factly. Jayne took a long drink from his glass. "How exactly does that work?"

"Animals have the same thought process for the most part, but lack the ability to verbally communicate the way we do so they rely heavily on body language."

"So you can hear what they're thinkin' the way you can hear what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yes, only their thoughts are not as jumbled as human thought as theirs tend to be of a more linear nature. Animals rely on their most basic of instincts and this dictates their thought processes. You think in much the same way most of the time."

Jayne wondered for a moment if he should feel insulted until River shook her head. "It is a good thing. It means you know what you feel, what you need and what you want. Not only does it make it easier to understand you, it makes it easier for me to deal with the intrusion of your thoughts."

"You don't talk so crazy anymore," he observed. She smiled sadly. "Not so many people around. It makes it easier for me to find my words. Used to mix with everyone else's."

"Makes sense, I guess."

She stared at him intently. "My reading abilities do not bother you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I ain't sure. I mean, I'm used to it, but it still bothers me you know some things. Man ought to be able to have his own secrets, own thoughts."

"Secrets burn up the mind," she whispered, looking down at the table, "burn up my mind."

"Aw, I ain't got no bad secrets like...that. Just some things I ain't comfortable with you knowin'."

She nodded slowly. "I understand. I have my own secrets as well." She looked up at him nervously. "I have been trying to learn to block you out. It is very difficult. I have found that when I block you out, I block all things out. The only real drawback to this side effect is that in doing so, it makes it difficult for me to sense danger."

He nodded. "Yeah, you knowin' when go se is about to happen has always come in handy."

"I do not always know." She looked down at her hands. "Maybe I should block everything. That way-"

"No, you done got a useful gift that woulda helped Mal out a lot if'n he woulda listened to ya ever."

Her eyes widened. "I thought you understood, but there were so many voices and it was hard to figure out who was thinking what. Why did you not say anything?"

"They woulda thought I was crazy, too."

She nodded and smiled warmly at him. "See? You are not simple. You are very smart in ways others are not."

He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't in the habit of receiving compliments. River's smile widened. "Everyone should be complimented for their strengths."

Jayne tapped the table with his fingers and looked out the kitchen window. "You look pretty when you fight. Don't know how to describe it, but you do. Never seen someone make death look so beautiful."

River blushed. "You are the only one to think so. Mal thought I was creepifying when I killed in the Maidenhead."

"There's a lot of things Mal thinks is creepifyin'. He's an idiot, so I think it's safe ta say he's wrong," Jayne said, waving her off. She laughed, tugging on a length of her hair as she combed it with her fingers. She leaned forward. "You can't build the barn by yourself. You must hire workers."

"And pay em' in what?"

She thought long and hard for a moment. "Pay them in some of the moonshine you make. We could rent out the extra room as well."

"As long as it's to a woman."

River raised an eyebrow and Jayne thought maybe she was trying that blocking thing she had been talking about. "I know you can handle yerself an' all, but I wouldn't feel comfortable lettin' you be all alone in the house with some strange man we don't know nothin' about."

"As long as you don't try to have intercourse with a female porter-"

"Look, just 'cause we're married all accidental like don't mean I ain't gonna be faithful," Jayne argued indignantly and River had to fight to keep from laughing. Jayne Cobb celibate? It was highly improbable. As if reading her thoughts he said in a heated voice, "I can do it. I have amazin' willpower."

"I'm sure you do, Jayne," she giggled and he glared at her. "Go get my lunch."

* * *

A/N: Since we never came to understand the full extent of River's psychic abilities on Firefly or in the BDM, I decided to do a little fiddling with it and it made sense to me, that if she were able to read the minds of humans, what was to stop her from being able to read the minds of animals? I also wanted to explain why she was able to speak in a more understandable fashion rather than spouting off "River-speak." Also, the idea of Jayne having long been able to understand "River-speak" is something I have believed since first watching Firefly. My reasons stem mainly from the episode Ariel when they were captured and River went off on one of her wacky tangents. The way he looked at her made me believe he understood for the most part what she was saying and I believe on some level he also trusted her. Case in point would be on Lilac, when she warned him on the reavers. He didn't question her, but Zoe sure as hell was quick to question River when she pointed out the guy with the gun. This trust is also what aids in their seemless transition from indifferent shipmates to friends and eventually something more. As for the introduction of the wolf and the dog besides explaining River's reader capabilities, they help to represent Jayne's growing attachment to River and his attitude towards caring for others. The wolf is also in a manner of speaking, a more tangible representation how Jayne first saw River and how he now views her (evolution of his relationship with the wolf, symbiosis). 

I'm hoping this covers any questions you may have, and if not, don't hesitate to ask and I will be more than happy to answer.

Review would be super.


	3. Creation of Growth

**I own nothing.**

* * *

River liked living outside the small town of Tree Gap. People were beginning to warm up to them. The shopkeep, Mr. Carrington, had-as River had predicted- employed her to repair and assemble the vast majority of electronic devices he had acquired over the years. Once word got around that there was someone with the ability to rig up a portable cortex, different town residents began demanding one of their own and River was cut in for forty percent of the profits. Jayne's moonshine was a hit and once he announced he planned on using it as payment for helping him to build their barn, several men volunteered their services. Only one of the six men Jayne hired was paid in cashy money as he had a small family to feed and Jayne understood that a jug of moonshine wouldn't exactly feed a family of five.

The man, Art Wilkerson, wasn't very old-only thirty- and his wife, Delphine, was even younger. Jayne wasn't sure how much younger, but he wasn't gonna start gettin' in the habit of asking women their real age any time soon. They had three children: two boys named Jacob and Travis and a little girl named Susan. The boys, were near identical twins. Delphine, or Delly as they called her, would come up every day around lunch time to help River cook. River had taken it upon herself to feed all the men, though she never made a habit of sitting with them as their thoughts tended to cause her to become flustered and babble. However, Art and Delly's children, she adored. She explained that their thought patterns were also linear due to their young age and it made it easy for her to cope with them. Before long, the Wilkersons were regular dinner guests. Jayne and Art would go out hunting together and Delly and River would take turns helping one another with their gardens.

It took a month for the barn to be completed. Jayne suddenly found he had an abundance of free time and his fingers began to itch for something to do. So, he built a swing for the porch. Then, he built a small table and a set of chairs to go with the swing. He built a bigger kitchen table. He built a bed for the extra room and then a dresser to go with the bed. Once he was out of room for all his creations, he was forced to stop. His fingers itched again. He said he thought the roof was leaky just so he could redo said roof. Then, there was something wrong with the door and the porch steps.

"You know," River ventured one day while sitting on the porch next to the ex-mercenary, "when Mr. Carrington stopped by yesterday to drop off some parts he noticed the porch swing. I told him you made it and he wanted to know if you'd be willing to make a couple for him to sell."

Jayne perked up quick. "Really?"

She grinned at his excitement. "Yes."

He smiled sheepishly and glanced down at his large hands. "Don't like not doin' anythin'. Feel I always gotta be doin' somethin'. Used to be killin' an' stealin', but now...I don't know. I guess it's changed kind of."

River nodded her understanding. "Where once you destroyed, you now create. There has been a shift in both of us."

He thought on her words for a moment. "That seems right. I feel different about things. Like, maybe we wasn't really at fault."

River shifted in her chair, wrapping her feet around the chair legs. "I am not so sure about that."

"Just 'cause you can predict the future don't mean you can change it, Girl."

"But I would have been able to try," she said in a sad voice. He asked gently, "An' if you couldn't, would you have felt any better'n you do now?"

River was silent for a few moments before saying in a soft, incredulous voice, "No, I wouldn't."

"Really weren't no one to blame," Jayne said slowly, as if pondering whether the words he was speaking were really true or not. River stared down the road with a confused expression. "Alliance put the bullets in Book. Reavers impaled Wash. No way to get to Book in time, but Wash?"

"Not yer fault, not mine. We wasn't nowhere near him when they got 'im." Jayne followed her gaze to where the sky met the ground. River huffed slightly. "But the equation makes no sense. We are the protectors and we were not given the chance to protect. I don't understand."

"Yeah, that part don't seem too fair ta me either," Jayne agreed. Sam's bark startled the two and the wolf stood.

River had decided not to name the wolf as she considered it rude to try and name an almost fully grown animal who had most likely already been named by its parents. If she had been of mind to do it, she would have named him Augustus. Jayne had laughed at her choice and argued that by not naming him and calling him "Wolf" she had inadvertently named said wolf Wolf. River found Jayne's logic just as amusing as he did and had laughed just as hard.

Someone was riding toward them on a chestnut bay. They were still far off, but River was able to get a read instantly. River bristled next to Jayne and he stood. "Take it he ain't the kinda folk we want ta be carryin' on with."

"No, he is a very bad man. Not from Tree Gap, slithered here from the other side in hopes of taking what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"Bad things."

"Go inside, take Wolf with you," Jayne ordered. River let her hand rest on his back briefly. "No violence will occur. Of that I am sure. Still, be careful."

River did as she was told and Jayne waited patiently as the man on horseback neared the cabin.

The man dismounted his horse and took several steps up toward the cabin, stopping short when Sam growled and lowered his head. Jayne forced himself to relax, but kept his arms crossed over his chest. He stared blankly at the man before him. He found that most didn't know how to react to a man of his size when they couldn't figure out by his body language whether he was on the defensive or not. The man's demeanor quickly shifted from unusually confident to incredibly unsure. "Heard tell you make some good moonshine," he said nervously. Jayne remained impassive. "I do. Who might you be?"

"M'name's Andrew Stockley, but most who know me just call me Andy," he replied, smiling slightly and Jayne was able to see that he was missing several teeth. It also hadn't escaped Jayne's notice that the man was accompanied by a rather unpleasant stench. Jayne was more than a little sure that Andy hadn't had a shower in quite some time.

"I was hopin' maybe I could take a jug off yer hands fer a few credits."

Jayne continued to stare at him, making sure he stared long enough to make the smaller man as uncomfortable as possible before nodding. "'Spose I could sell ya a jug fer twenty credits this once."

"Twenty credits is an awful lot fer a jug a moonshine," Andy said and Jayne's eyes hardened further. "Well, like you heard tell, my stuff is good. Now either you can pay twenty credits or turn back 'round and get a jug down at the town bar for thirty credits. Take yer pick."

"Twenty it is," Andy said with finality and Jayne nodded. "I'll be back in a second."

He looked down at Sam and said, "Passen Sie ihn auf."

Sam immediately became more alert, his eyes never leaving Andy as Jayne disappeared into the cabin. He threw an annoyed look at River who smiled up at him from the table where she was seated. There were several miscellaneous parts laid out before her. Jayne raised an eyebrow at them as he pulled a jug out of one of the cabinets.

"Power generator that will rely on decomposing matter such as rotten vegetables as its fuel source. The larger pieces are out in the barn. I will need your help in assembling those," she said, answering the question he had been thinking of asking.

Jayne nodded and started for the door when she called out behind him, "Your German has improved."

He threw her a brief smile before returning to the porch. Andy was staring back at Sam uneasily. He handed the jug to the man , who handed him the twenty credits quickly and immediately mounted his horse. Jayne smirked as he watched the man ride away. He patted Sam. "Good Boy." Sam wagged his tail happily at the praise. River soon joined him back on the porch. Her face was slightly smudged by grease and grime from the parts for the generator and it reminded him briefly of Kaylee after she had been working on Serenity's engine. The reminder caused him to feel a twinge of pain in his chest, but it was not so strong as it had been a month before. She attempted to rub some of the grease and grime from her face and sighed. "The parts are extremely dirty. I shall have to continue to put together the generator in the barn."

"Want me ta make you a work table?"

River nodded, smiling brilliantly. "That would be nice."

Jayne gave her a quick hug, confusing both himself and River. When she looked up at him questioningly, he could only shrug. She smiled up at him and hugged him back just as quickly before skipping back into the house to continue working on her project. Jayne sat back down on one of the porch chairs and patted Sam. The screen door pushed open slowly, and Wolf cautiously stepped on to the porch, watching Jayne intently. He settled down on the porch not far from Jayne's chair, but far enough away that Jayne wasn't to worried. He still didn't like the animal, but if keeping it around made River happy, he wasn't going to argue. River deserved to be happy for once in her life. He did, too, for that matter. Was he happy? He had once stored happiness in how much money he had in his pocket and how many guns he could collect, but now that he thought on it, even when he'd had a lot of money it hadn't really had the affect he had thought it would and the joy he found after adding another firearm to his arsenal faded all too quickly. He and River had more money now then they'd ever had running all over the 'verse pullin' jobs and they didn't even need it. He'd sent a few thousand credits (what would have been equal to several month's pay on Serenity) back home over a month ago and Matty had sent him a letter saying their Ma had fainted at the sight of all that cashy money. Matty asked if he had robbed a bank. He and River had both had a good laugh over that.

River opened the screen door and gave him a look. "Are you going to come in and eat dinner or should I just give it all to Wolf and Sam?"

Jayne rolled his eyes at her. "Don't get sassy with me, Little Lady."

"I'll do as I please, Jayne Cobb."

"Whatever you say,_River Cobb_," he shot back and she grinned up at him. "I'll make you sleep on the floor."

"No, you won't."

"Will, too."

"Brat."

"Ape-woman."

"I ain't a girl or a woman an' ya damn well know it," he barked. She smirked at him. "I know, but it's funny how angry you get when I say you are."

* * *

River stood leaning against the fence watching as Jayne helped Art wrangle in some loose cattle at the Emerson's ranch a good way out of town. Jacob and Travis had climbed up on the fence next to her, watching their father and "Uncle Jayne" work in fascination. Susan was nestled in her mother's arms not far away. She had been crying. The cows had scared her.

"Aunt River, why'd you marry Uncle Jayne?" Travis asked. Jacob looked at his brother as if he were stupid. "Because they like each other an' that's what boys an' girls do when they like each other."

"Well, I know that, but why do you like him?"

River thought on the question for a moment, cocking her head to the side as she watched Jayne coil a length of rope in his big strong hands. She liked Jayne; they were friends. "He trusts me and I trust him. We understand one another."

"I guess that sounds 'bout right," Travis said with a sage nod and she grinned at him, ruffling his straw blond hair. She looked back up to the men and found Jayne smiling at her. She smiled back. He gave her a playful wink in return and her smile grew.

"Ew, you guys'er doin' what Ma an' Pa do," Jacob groaned as he made a face. "Growed ups is so strange."

"It's _grown ups_, Jake," Travis said in exasperation and River stifled her laugh. "How many times do I gotta tell you that?"

"Shut yer trap, Travis!"

The herd of cattle came to a stop-Jayne and Art having gotten them all into the pin-and one of the heifers stuck her nose in between the planks of the fence. Jacob and Travis had been so busy picking on one another that they had failed to notice and when it finally came to their attention, they jumped away from the fence in unison with a startled cry. River threw back her head in full out laughter at their comical expressions. "The cow poses no threat."

She reached out and tickled its wet nose and the cow puffed out hot air through its flaring nostrils. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see that Jayne had come to lean against the fence next to her, his eyes full of mirth. "You makin' a new friend, Honey?" In the presence of others, they were careful to call each other pet names and exchange what many believed were meaningful glances. She smiled up at him. "Yes."

"Well, you ain't bringin' her home with us," he said, grinning down at her. For some odd reason, Jayne seemed bigger to her in that moment and it scared her. Her eyes widened and she turned away a little too quickly. Jayne caught the change in her demeanor instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. He raised an eyebrow at her challengingly, but she refused to answer and he rolled his eyes, giving her a practiced squeeze around the middle. "Yer a funny, little thing."

She squinted up at him, her equilibrium somewhat restored. "You are a funny, big thing."

He nodded and chuckled. "Yep, we sure do make a pair," he said, before turning to walk away. River fought the urge to frown at him and moved over to stand with Delly. Delly smiled at her, her green eyes full of warmth. She looked up over River's shoulder and nodded of towards the men. "Looks like Missy Emerson is makin' eyes at yer man."

River turned to look and found that Missy Emerson, Walt Emerson's daughter, was indeed making eyes at Jayne as she served him and Art a tall glass of lemonade. Jayne smiled his thanks, not seeming to notice as he and Art continued to talk. River shrugged. She was used to the way women stared Jayne down when they went into town. She found it amusing.

"Most women I know'er ready ta rip another woman's hair out fer so much as glancin' at their man. You sure must trust him an awful lot," Delly said. River didn't say anything and settled for watching as Jacob and Travis ran back and forth after one another in a mad game of tag. River wished she were that young again. Travis yelled at his brother, "Ya can't catch me! I'm faster than an Alliance Skiff on hard burn!" He ducked behind River, using her as a human shield and she smiled down at him. "Don't let him catch me," he whispered up at her and she nodded conspiratorially. "Okay."

Jacob ran up and tried to step around her and she stepped to the side to block his progress. He tried to sidestep her again and again, she blocked him.

"Aunt River, no fair," he wailed and she shrugged. "You'll get over it."

Jacob held up a small branch at her and said in a serious voice, "Step aside, or I'll shoot ya dead!"

River's eyes widened in mock horror. "Travis, he has a gun-run!"

Travis and River screamed in unison and took of running with Jacob in hot pursuit screaming as if he were going into battle. "Head for the tree, it's base," Travis cried out breathlessly, pointing to a tree on a hill not far away. They both turned sharply and and fell into a dead run. All three of them were giggling hysterically. River reached the tree first. "Safe," she called out, raising one arm triumphantly. Jacob dropped the branch and tackled his brother to the ground. "Yer it now, Travis!"

Jacob took off running and Travis called out, "Uncle Jayne is base."

River's jaw dropped open. "No fair," she laughed as she took off running with Travis hot on her heels. Jacob was already attached to Jayne's right leg. "Run, Aunt River! He's gainin' on ya!"

River let out another high pitched shriek as she jumped right onto Jayne, knocking him to the ground with an "oomph" as the air left his lungs. Travis howled once more, throwing himself on top of Jayne as well. He let out another grunt and was about to ask what they were doing when Susan climbed out of Delly's arms and leapt onto her Uncle Jayne as well. The four giggled down at him and he smiled. "Ya know what happens ta ornery little boy an' girls an' wives that done jump on mean ol' men like me?"

"What, Unky Jayne," Susan asked excitedly. He sat up and grinned at them. "I tickle em' ta death!"

Faster than lightening, the children scrambled from Jayne's reaching arms and River fell to the ground, gingerly climbing to her feet. Jayne was quicker. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him and his fingers dug into her sides. They had their desired affect and River dissolved into tearful laughter, crying out, "Help! Oh, Jayne, stop!"

"No," he said, with a shake of his head, "gotta make an' example of ya." As if to emphasis his, point he attacked her sides with renewed force and tears ran down her face freely as she gasped between laughs. "Travis, Jacob, Susan, help!"

"Naw, Aunt River, he'll get us," Jacob called back from beside his mother. Susan glared at her brothers and ran up beside Jayne, her face red with fury as she gave him a sound kick in the shin. Jayne yelped in surprise and looked down at the small girl with wide eyes. "Stop hurting Aunt River!" She yelled up at him.

"Susan," Delly cried. Jayne stared down at the curly haired little girl. "I ain't hurtin' her none."

Susan's lower lip quivered. "Yes, you are. You made her cry."

Jayne pulled away from River and hauled the little girl up in his arms. "Susie, I would never ever hurt yer Aunt River."

"You promise?" She stared him down and for once, Jayne Cobb was the one feeling more than a bit intimidated. He nodded. "I promise."

"Susan, sometimes laughter brings tears," River explained, rubbing the girl's back. Susan made a face. "Really?"

River and Jayne nodded. Susan looked back up at Jayne, squinting. "You really, really promise?"

Jayne nodded solemnly. "I really, really promise."

"And you won't make her cry no more, right?"

"Right. I can't stand ta see a pretty girl cry an' yer Aunt River's the prettiest of all," Jayne declared. River smiled. Jayne was a good liar. Her smile faded, however, when she noted the seriousness of Jayne's expression. He was telling the truth. Susan smiled beatifically up at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Unky Jayne."

River's smile returned when she saw the way Jayne melted in Susan's arms. He gave her a pat on the back and a small squeeze. "I, er, love ya, too, Squirt."

Susan giggled and tightened her arms around his neck, crushing her cheek against his. River covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud at the mixture of discomfort and affection on Jayne's face. Jayne glared down at her. "What'er you laughin' at?"

"Nothing at all, Unky Jayne," she chortled, poking him in the side, "nothing at all."

He continued to glare at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes and he gave her a quick hug. "Think it's time we all got ourselves home an' had us some of yer fine cookin'."

He looked up at Art and Delly who were both smiling in amusement. "Ya'll gonna stand there lookin' at us funny er' what?"

Art shrugged. "We're ready when you two lovebirds are."

Jayne glowered at Art, as River flushed a deep red. Art burst into a fit of laughter as they climbed into the wagon. River and Jayne both shot him a dirty look and River said in a prim voice, "No pie for you."

Jayne smiled proudly at his wife as Art's laughter died and Delly's laughter began.

* * *

**German Phrases**

Passen sie ihn auf: Watch him.

**A/N: **Yes, I know, ridiculously fluffy and seemingly pointless. However, I'd like to point out that Jayne and River are beginning to realize they are not at fault for the deaths of Wash and Book. Also, it should be noted that even though Jayne built a bed for the extra room, he and River still sleep in the same bed. I should probably point out that River is slowly gaining the ability to block out the thoughts of others for lengthy amounts of time, but continues to read Jayne's mind occasionally as he no longer finds her ability to do so intrusive. The inclusion of the Wilkersons is significant in that it shows how much a part of the community River and Jayne have become. It also shows that they are planning on remaining on Harvest permanently, though they themselves do not realize it; they have moved on from believing that they are merely trying to survive to trying to find happiness together.

In case you're worried that Jayne and River's relationship is progressing too fast, it should be known that they have been on Harvest for over five months and have been interacting with the other townspeople on a regular basis. Because of this interaction, what was supposed to have been a carefully crafted act of mutual marital affection is slowly becoming more and their teasing of one another on a regular basis is purely subconscious as neither one of them quite realizes the direction in which their relationship is turning. My rationalization of this is that neither River nor Jayne have ever had a proper relationship as River had been in the Academy and Jayne never really had the need to hone his flirting skills when he could simply pick up a whore on the nearest planet. You can easily compare them to school children who pick on one another by calling each other names to show they like one another.

Andrew Stockley will play a minor role in the future. He is a minor antagonist, but his role is indeed necessary for story progression.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask and please review. Even negative feedback is appreciated.


	4. Their Land

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Jayne understood that River liked animals, but it was ridiculous. He realized this when she came out of a shop with a box full of quacking duckling and a duck under the other arm. There was a big smile on her face. Jayne raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you think we have enough pets?" 

"They would like our pond. I told them about it and they asked if they could live there. I told them they could." She stuck her lower lip out slightly. "Do I have to take them back?"

Jayne rubbed his forehead wearily. "No, but quit bringin' every stray ya run into home."

She nodded as she set the box and the duck into the wagon carefully. "Are you going into Mr. Carrington's now?"

"Yeah, I'm all outta bullets fer Caroline an' I can't go huntin' till I get some more. You got some parts there waitin' for ya?" He asked as he started toward the shop door. She nodded as she followed him. He pushed the door open and a small bell rang at the top of the doorway. A gray haired, bespectacled man popped up from behind the counter and smiled when he saw them. "Mr. and Mrs. Cobb, didn't expect to see you this soon in the week."

"My husband eats like a horse," River explained, pinching Jayne's side to emphasize her point. Jayne rolled his eyes at her good naturedly and wandered over to the counter and River went off to wander around the store. Every time they came into Mr. Carrington's store, River made sure to comb through the shelves as she was forever finding odds and ends that could prove useful later on. Two weeks prior, she had found too overly large pillows and had bought them for Sam and Wolf to sleep on until Jayne could make a proper doghouse for Wolf, who had begun sleeping outside after a fox had gotten into the chicken coop. Luckily, they had only lost one hen. Jayne called her to the front of the store when a box caught her eye. It was wedged under the bottom rung of a shelf near the back door and there was a very familiar figure poking out from the top. She grabbed it up and quickly approached the two men. She could feel the warmth and laughter radiating from the box. She held it out to the ex-mercenary. "Jayne, look."

Jayne looked down briefly and then did a double take. "Where in the hell did you find those?"

"The box was wedged halfway under a shelf near the back," she answered. Jayne looked up at Mr. Carrington. "How long ago did you get those?"

"Same day you two moved to town. Don't see that kinda thing in these parts-"

"How much you want fer 'em?"

Mr. Carrington raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the bigger man, who looked more serious than usual. "Fifty credits?"

Jayne threw down another fifty credits and he and River nodded goodbye as they left the store. It was long time before River spoke in a broken voice."How could they do this, Jayne. Why would they want to-" She broke off and covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to stare down into the box. Jayne pulled on Big Grey's reins until he came to a stop and turned to River. "Hey," he said gently, taking her by the shoulders, "they was just not thinkin' correctly, River. Ain't nothin' more'n that."

He looked down at the box just as stricken as her. "Can't be anythin' else."

River wiped at her eyes surreptitiously and Jayne hugged her against his chest. "It's a good thing you found that box an' not someone else."

She nodded against him and buried her face in his shirt. "I miss them, Jayne, I miss them very much."

"So do I," Jayne replied as they pulled apart and he forced Big Grey into a leisurely walk with a flick of the reins. River let her hand fall to Jayne's knee, needing to feel some semblance of comfort and reassurance.

Once back at the cabin, Jayne moved the box of parts to the barn while River took the ducks to the pond. She then led Big Grey back to the barn, where she helped Jayne untack him and Jayne picked up the box and the two of them headed back to the cabin in silence. Once inside, Jayne set the box on the kitchen table gently and the two stared at its contents. "Where should we put them?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. We don't have any..." she trailed off and let her eyes wander around the room, ignoring the feeling of loss brought on by what she had been about to say. "The mantle?"

Jayne followed her gaze and nodded slowly. "Place of honor. I'll carve a cross an' we can hang it up."

He looked back into the box and frowned sadly. "They're dusty."

"I'll clean them while you carve the cross," she said and went to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a washrag. She wetted it and sat down next to the box. River looked up when Jayne didn't immediately leave. He was staring at his boots when he said softly, "If it's alright with you, I'd like ta help ya."

She bit her lip to keep from crying and nodded up at him. Jayne nodded back at her and took up his own wet washrag. He sat down next to her and they stared at the box together for several more moments. Jayne took a deep breath and reached into the box slowly, pulling out the Tyrannosaurus. River sniffed and looked up at Jayne with watery eyes. "Be careful of that one; he has a very evil laugh."

* * *

Sam sat next to River in the wagon as they waited outside the bar for Jayne. Little Susan Wilkerson was sitting on her lap, kicking her legs back and forth and clutching the doll Jayne had bought her for her birthday to her chest. Susan was staying with River and Jayne as both her brothers had caught pneumonia and her parents hadn't wanted her to contract it as well. River nodded to several townspeople as they passed by with a warm "hello." She shifted slightly and glanced back at the bar. It didn't look nearly as respectable as it had when they had first come to Tree Gap. As a bar, it had never, of course, been completely respectable, but when Andy Stockley had come to town, he had bought the bar owner out-at gun point, River suspected-and was beginning to buy out other businesses around town. Several, less than trustworthy men stumbled out of the bar and began to unload moonshine from the back of the wagon and River heaved a sigh of relief. Wolf sat up quickly in the back of the wagon and several men jumped back. One man with rotting teeth looked up at her in shock. "Lady, ya know you got a wolf in yer wagon?" 

"Yes," she said as she looked back to the door and bounced Susan on her leg absentmindedly. Susan moved her arms around River's neck. River noticed that both Wolf and Sam were staring off in the same direction and she turned to look across the street. It was Andy Stockley and he was headed straight for the wagon with an overconfident look on his face. River had been so busy worrying over Jayne that she hadn't sensed his presence. A sick, creeping feeling crawled its way over her skin and she fought the urge to shudder. Susan clutched her tighter. Wolf started to growl and she hushed him. Andy came to lean against the side of the wagon and River leaned back and away from him. "Yer a pretty thing."

He reached out to touch her knee and she jerked away. He snickered and Wolf let out a warning snarl. Andy jumped back slightly. Susan began to cry softly and Sam whined at her, licking her arm. Andy continued to smile up at her. "Don't think I seen you before."

"If I'd had my way, you never would have," she replied coolly as she rubbed Susan's back. Andy stepped forward slowly. "Aw, that ain't no way ta talk ta someone who's only tryin' ta be friendly. Why don't you come inside an' we'll have a drink an' a nice chat."

"I'd rather not," she said in the same distant tone. She cast a quick glance at Sam, who jumped down from the wagon and slipped into the bar. Andy reached up and grabbed at her arm. Wolf started forward and Andy pulled his gun, leveling at him. He glared at River. "Call him off 'er I'll shoot his mangy pi gu."

"Wolf, no." River glared at Andy, "you are making a mistake, Mr. Stockley."

Andy holstered his gun and smirked up at her. "You ain't got no choice, but ta do as I say."

"My wife ain't gotta do a damn thing you tell 'er ta do." Andy jumped and turned to find Jayne looming over him. Before Andy could open his mouth to reply, Jayne hammered his fist down on the top of Andy's head with a thundering crack. River flinched at the sound. It was more than likely that Jayne had hit him with enough force to fracture his skull. He pointed at the nearest man and said in a low, dangerous voice, "You get him to the Doc an' when he comes to, you tell 'im that if he so much as glances in my wife's direction I will rip off his man-parts, shove em' down his throat an' turn his insides inta his outsides, dong ma?"

The man nodded and scrambled over to his unconscious employer. Jayne spat on Andy's prone form and stalked over to River, looking her over in concern. "You okay?"

She stared down at him with wide eyes for only a moment before she bent down, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to her so that their lips came together forcefully. Jayne reacted instantly by kissing her back just as urgently. When River pulled away, she was blushing. Jayne opened his mouth to say something, but was caught off-guard when Susan launched herself from River's arms and into Jayne's, wailing, "He tried to touch Auntie River!"

"Well, he didn't so it's okay. Right, Squirt?" He asked, lifting her chin. She nodded and hugged him. "You saved us!"

"Yup, that's me; big damn hero," Jayne chuckled, before handing her back to River, who smiled at him shyly. Jayne nudged Sam from the wagon seat into the back and sat down, pulling River over to sit as close to him as possible. She blushed up at him and averted her gaze. He grinned down at her. "Nice job, sendin' Sam in after me, Honey."

River blushed more prominently at his term of endearment and averted her gaze. She shrugged slightly. Jayne raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before turning back to stare ahead. It seemed to take longer for them to get home than usual and River chalked it up to the oppressive silence that hung over them. Susan had fallen asleep not long after they had started home and Jayne was about as willing to talk as she was. The wagon came to a stop and Jayne hopped down and helped River down after him.

"Jayne," she said quietly, "I-"

"Look, I get it," he said waving her off as he grabbed up Big Grey's reins and started to walk off. She stepped forward and put a hand on his arm to stop him. "That's not it at all, Jayne."

He stopped and stared down at her with a blank expression. She looked around, biting her lip painfully. "I meant it, but..."

He turned toward her fully. "But what?"

"I'm not ready for everything, yet." She looked up at him with clouded eyes. "You don't love me."

He continued to stare at her blankly for several moments before turning back to untack Big Grey. "Go put Susan to bed an' I'll be in in little bit."

River watched him as he worked, his muscles stiff. She turned away from him and headed toward the cabin. Wolf and Sam were both lying on the porch. The sun had nearly set and River stared up over the tops of the trees at the purple light for several moments. If what Book had believed was true...if there was a heaven, where was it? Could he and Wash see them? Did they know how she and Jayne felt about them, about all they had lost? River went inside and closed the screen door as quietly as possible and moved into the extra room. She turned pulled back the covers of the bed and gently laid Susan down. She pulled the covers back up and stood next to the bed, staring at the small girl. She couldn't remember how she had been as a little girl. She didn't have any real memories of her childhood; they were buried deep under the memories she had shared with Jayne and those memories were of blood and death.

River wandered into the bedroom in a daze. She knew Jayne wouldn't be back for a very long while. She pulled out a basket full of the rabbit pelts Jayne had collected and her sewing kit and went back to the den. Sam scratched at the door and she let him in. He jumped up onto the couch next to her and she set about the tedious task of sewing the pelts together. Her plan was to make a comforter for when winter arrived, but they hadn't collected near enough pelts. They would have to buy some. A couple of hours later, River heard th porch steps creak and Sam began to wag his tail as he jumped down from the couch. He greeted Jayne at the door and Jayne gave him hard pat on the back. River watched Jayne as he went into the kitchen and opened the jar of jerky on the counter. He tossed a piece to Sam and grabbed a handful for himself. River turned back to her sewing, pausing only for a moment when she heard Jayne's boots against the hardwood floor. She had expected Jayne to go straight to bed and was more than a little surprised when he sat down in the cushioned chair adjacent to the couch.

"Thought you woulda gone ta bed already," he told her in a quiet voice. She shook her head. "I have a lot on my mind."

He nodded and stared up at the dinosaurs arranged on the mantle above the fireplace, chewing on a piece of rabbit jerky. Sam sat obediently at Jayne's feet and River smiled. "I told you he likes you best."

Jayne looked down at the dog and shrugged, rubbing Sam behind the ears. Sam pressed back into Jayne's hand and River looked down at her sewing project. "I don't have enough pelts. I barely have enough for one side."

Jayne shrugged again. "We could get some in town."

"I doubt they have enough in town-"

"Well, what in the Gorram hell d'you expect me ta do about it," he snapped suddenly and River jumped at his sudden anger. She shoved everything back into the basket, picked it up, and retreated to the bedroom without another word. Jayne ran a hand down his face and sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at her. River was in bed by the time he got up the courage to talk to her. He sat down wearily on his side of the bed and pulled off his boots and socks slowly. Sam wandered in just as he began to pull off his shirt. Sam sat at his feet, watching Jayne with an alert and expectant expression. Jayne patted the foot of the bed and Sam hopped up instantly. Jayne stretched out on the bed, popping his joints noisily before he let out a heavy sigh. River moved beside him and he turned to find her staring up at him from under the covers.

"Yer a bigger liar than anybody I know."

"I..." she trailed off, unable to find the proper words for once in her life. She moved closer to the middle of the bed. "We are both still too far away from one another."

"Yeah," he agreed as he moved closer to her and threw an arm over her. She wiggled forward once more and rested her forehead against his. "The 'verse is changing far too quickly for either of us to comprehend."

"Yeah, it is. Never woulda seen all this comin'," he whispered back gruffly. River sighed. "You smell good. Like a man should smell; a good, strong man."

"You smell good, too. Like a woman oughta smell...I ain't good."

"You are the biggest liar I know, Jayne."

He stared into her eyes through the darkness and she whispered in a barely audible voice, "If you want to, you can."

Jayne nodded slowly, and moved his hand up to run his finger through the hair framing her face. He moved his face closer to her and dropped a featherlight kiss on her lips. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She burrowed into his broad chest and whispered up at him, "I still don't understand why it happened; why we were forgotten."

He nodded against the top of her head. "Don't seem fair."

"But it's okay," she said as she pulled away to look up into his face, "because we remember and we'll not ever forget. We are forever. We are the infinite."

Her eyes were shining as she said it and Jayne felt himself smile, felt his guilt melt away just a little. Each day was more bearable than the last. She nodded up at him. "Because we know; we understand but do not comprehend. We do not forget; we let go, but do not move away. We are their memoriam, Jayne, we are their forever. We are our forever. We are the infinite."

* * *

"Unky Jayne." Jayne grunted as someone shook his shoulder. He rolled away from River, who was still held tightly to his chest and turned to find Susan standing beside the bed staring up at him with her big eyes. He rubbed one eye. "Wha'sa matter, Susie, there another monster I need ta kill?" 

She shook her head. "I'm hungry an' it's dark in the kitchen. I gotted scared."

"Well, let's go get you somethin' ta munch on. I think yer Aunt's got some right fine strawberries in the icebox," he mumbled as he threw back the covers and stood, turning back to properly cover up his wife. He patted Sam's head and told him to stay before he gather Susan in his arms and stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep. He opened the refrigerator and squinted as he pulled out a small container of strawberries fresh from River's garden. He sat down with Susan perched on his lap and handed her one of the biggest strawberries in the batch. She kicked her legs back and forth as she bit into the strawberry delicately and giggled when Jayne popped a whole into his mouth.

"Unky Jayne," Susan said as she finished her strawberry and reached for another, "why do you gots toys on your fireplace?"

"Belonged to a friend a me an' yer Auntie's."

"Did they give them to you?"

"Nope."

"Did you steal them," she asked suspiciously.

"Aw hell- I mean, no."

"Then why do you have them?"

"He had to go to heaven."

"Why?"

"It was his time, I guess."

"How do you know he went there?"

"'Cause that's where all good men go."

"So, one day you'll go there?"

"Naw, I ain't a good man."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, really," he mused as he popped another strawberry into his mouth, "an' what makes you say that?"

"Cause you take care of me an' Auntie River."

"That don't someone good."

"'Cause you love us."

"Oh, yeah?" He propped his chin up on one hand and watched her pick at her strawberry. "How do you know that?"

"I jus' do. Momma says it's my in-two-ishun."

"Yer too little ta have intuition," he said as he patted her back, "finish yer strawberry, Squirt."

"That's what Daddy said an' Momma tol' me he was wrong."

He nodded toward the strawberries. "You done?"

She nodded and he pointed to the refrigerator. "Go put 'em up."

She hopped down off his knee and stood up on tiptoe to grab the container, but couldn't quite reach it. Jayne pushed it closer to her as subtly as possible and she snatched it up and skipped over to the refrigerator. Susan grunted as she pulled open the refrigerator with effort and Jayne smiled fondly at her. She was so tiny for her age. She stood up on tiptoe again to put the strawberries on the top shelf where they had been before and skipped back over to him. "All done, back to bed!"

"Yup," he said, as he swung her up into his arms and she giggled and threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed her back and she smiled down at him. "Unky Jayne, you give the best hugs."

"So do you, Squirt." He flipped on the light to the extra room and dropped her onto the bed so that she bounced into the air a bit. She giggled and crawled up and under the covers. He tucked her in and began to pull away when she grabbed his arm. "What'cha need now?"

"You didn't kiss me goodnight," she said as she grabbed his face in her small hands and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Jayne rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up. "No monsters?"

"Nope."

"Okay," he said before flipping off the light, "if you need me, just come get me."

"I love you, Unky Jayne," she called out quietly. He grunted back, "Love you, too, Squirt."

He slipped back into bed as careful as possible and made a move to pull River into his arms when she sat up and stared down at him in amusement. "Jayne loves a girl!"

He rolled his eyes at her, smiling and pulled her down beside him. "Shut up and go to bed."

She giggled in his arms and kissed the underside of his chin. "Goodnight, Jayne."

"Night, Honey," he yawned, and rubbed his hand up and down her back a few times as he shifted onto his back and pulled her halfway onto his chest. River mirrored his yawn and stretched and murmured in her half asleep state, "We are the infinite."

* * *

A little after sunrise, while River and Jayne were still in bed curled around each other in an unconscious state of bliss, there was a harsh knock at the door. Jayne stumbled out of bed and hastily pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing up his shotgun as he stepped through the doorway. "This better be good," he mumbled as he pushed open the front door. A less than intimidating man with a beer gut and four other less than intimidating men were standing at his door with highly intimidated expressions on their faces. "Can I help you?" 

"Jayne Cobb," The man with the beer gut greeted nervously. Jayne glared at him. "Yeah, an' if it's alright with you I'd like ta get back ta bed, so say what ya came here ta say."

The man glanced around hesitantly and one of the other men nudged him. "Well, I'm Cyrus Oglesbee an' these here are some of the other menfolk from town an'-"

"Look, not that it ain't nice ta meet you'n all, but I'd really like to get back to bed-"

"We saw what you did ta Stockley," one of them men in the back called out and Jayne raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. Another man spoke out. "He been runnin' all over town doin' as he pleases an' ain't nobody had the balls ta stand up to him 'cept you."

"Not even the sheriff!"

"So, what's this gotta do with me?"

"We was thinkin' maybe you'd make a better Sheriff," Cyrus replied hesitantly. Jayne snorted incredulously. "Me? I ain't 'xactly a good man an' it ain't like it ain't that hard ta beat up a sniveling puke like Stockley-"

"But he has men, lots of men!"

Jayne shrugged. "Then go shoot 'em."

One of the men sputtered, "We can't just go about shootin' people!"

"Why not? Man I know used ta say, someone tries ta kill you, you try'n kill 'em right back," Jayne said with a shrug, "an' I quite agree. Y'all gotta learn ta stand up fer yerselves."

"But he has men!"

"Look, one time, six men came ta kill me-"

"What'd you do?"

Jayne glared heatedly at the man that had interrupted him. "I killed them."

"By yerself?" Cyrus asked skeptically and Jayne nodded. Cyrus squinted further. "What is it you did 'fore you moved here?"

Jayne crossed his arms and drew up to his full height. "Don't see how that's any a yer business."

Cyrus stepped back. "You're right; it isn't, but please consider our offer."

"Think a yer wife!"

"I am." Jayne slammed the door in their faces and stomped back into the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and River looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "We should sleep in. We haven't had a lazy day."

"I agree," Jayne mumbled as he climbed in and she scooted over to make room for him. He pulled the covers back over them and buried his face in the pillows. "I think lazy days are the one thing I miss 'bout bein' in the black fer weeks on end."

"Mmmm," River murmured as she fell back into a deep sleep and Jayne soon followed.

* * *

A/N: Bear with me, this note is a long one. The dinosaurs are important. Why? Well, Zoe got rid of them to forget what had happened, showing she and those still on Serenity are indeed not dealing with their grief properly. River and Jayne buying signifies that they want to remember and they are slowly nearing the end of the grieving process. Putting Wash's dinosaurs and the hand carved cross over the fireplace is akin to their asking for forgiveness as well as honoring their fallen friends. Jayne quotes Mal near the end of the chapter. This is meant to show that neither Jayne nor River harbor any ill-will toward their former crew mates. They are simply hurt that they, along with Wash and Book were so easily forgotten. The kiss. Big step. Are they moving too fast. No! They've been on Harvest for nearly six months at present. As far as their emotions go outside of their grief, you really have to read between the lines. A major hint would be Jayne's calling River a liar. By this time, they have been together long enough that Jayne is able to read River in basically the same way she can read him minus the whole actually reading his mind bit. Do I have an outline for the progression of their relationship. Why yes, I do and it will be slow. Mind you not as slow as if they were still aboard Serenity with all their nosy crew mates, but it will be slow. I will say that they will be what a husband and wife are to one another relationship wise when the rest of Serenity's crew make their appearance. 

Andy Stockley and the Sheriff business. Very, very important though it may seem unnecessary and trivial. Andy Stockley is the complete and utter antithesis of Jayne both past and present. How so? Let's start with the Jayne of the past. Jayne cared about money, there is absolutely no doubt, but it wasn't completely out of self-gain as he sent a portion of his cut home to his family. While Jayne was all about women- not once was any woman he was with unwilling. Jayne also only concerned himself with being in control of everything when he felt it was in the best interest of others. Now on to present Jayne. As of now, Jayne doesn't care about money and really only concerns himself with the well-being of his family which consists entirely of River and the Wilkersons. Also, River and Jayne had dealt with men like Stockley on a regular basis, but since having come to Harvest where they have created a more beneficial and enjoyable life. Stockley is a major threat. A threat that will be taken care of in a later chapter. The sheriff business emphasizes said last point. Jayne's refusal stems from several different points. One being that he feels that should he take the job, he will draw attention not only to himself, but River and make her more of a target for men like Stockley. Point two, Jayne feels there is most likely someone better suited for a position of power-someone like Mal. Also, having been a mercenary, Jayne has always had to defend himself and does not fully understand that not all people have been in such a position and therefore are unable to. The good people of Tree Gap have never really been in such a situation as this is a small town on the least populated hemisphere of the planet. The most trouble a town such as this would see, is the town drunk starting a bar fight. Lastly, Jayne does not believe he is deserving of the job because of what all he has done in the past. He still thinks of himself as being a bad man-which we all know is not true. He is still coping with issues over his inability to protect those he cares about though he has gotten over them for the most part seeing as he pretty much mopped the floor with Stockley's sorry ass. Oh, and Stockley will be around when the rest of the crew arrives.

Why don't I post this on LJ? Because, honestly, I don't know how to work the damn thing. But if I ever do, I'll post it up there.

Okay, in case anyone was wondering what the hell the title meant, it's a song. "Raising the dead in me" is a line in said song. It fits the series, though it is more of a strictly Mal song in my opinion. Somehow, though, it fit my series arch perfectly. At the end of the series, I'll tell you all about it. If you've figured it out on you're own, you deserve a cookie. I would bring you one, but I don't know where you live and I think it would be awkward if I just showed up randomly at your doorstep with a cookie.

If you read all that and you still have questions, ask. and please review.


	5. Tears

**I own nothing.**

* * *

River wrinkled her nose in disdain as she entered the barn with a pitcher of tea. Even with the barn doors open, it reeked of Tannin. Jayne had spent the better part of the morning hunting and had brought home a grand total of six rabbits. He skinned them and stormed off to the barn to tan the hides, muttering all the while how much he would stink at the end of the day. She set the tray down on the work table he had built her and sat in the chair, listening as Jayne grumbled incoherently to himself from the back of the barn. 

"Jayne," she called finally, "I brought you something to drink."

"Better be a bottle a whiskey," he ground out as he stormed toward her from the back of the barn. River wondered briefly if he had doused himself in any of the tanning chemicals. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his irritated expression. "Thank you, Jayne."

"Fer what?"

"I think maybe we should order our rabbit pelts from now on," she said, nudging the toe of his boot with her bare foot. "What do you think?"

"I think we shoulda been doin' that," he muttered as he leaned against the table, glaring down at her. River stood and hugged him. He tried to pry her body away from his. "Aw, don't. I ain't smellin' too good."

"So," she argued, raising on up on tip toe. She kissed his cheek, lingering longer than necessary. "You did this for me."

"No," he sputtered. "I did it so's we don't freeze durin' winter."

She smirked up at him, watching as his face reddened in embarrassment. "We have a fireplace. Two, actually, Jayne. You did this because I needed more."

"Mebbe," he muttered as he patted her back finally and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I tell ya, I'm gettin awful sick a rabbit stew."

She nodded her agreement and pulled away to pour him a glass of iced tea. "Next time you go out hunting, bring home a deer."

"Will do, Honey," he took a sip from the glass she handed him and asked as he looked down at the empty bin next to the table, "you done makin' all them things already?"

She nodded. "I WAVEd Mr. Carrington yesterday and told him. He is sending someone out to pick them up. A new shipment of parts should arrive next week."

"What're you gonna do 'til then?"

"I could help you-"

"No, don't want you smellin' all kinds of terrible," he said hurriedly, cutting her off. They fell into silence and River began to fidget. Jayne made a face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm restless. Wifely duties are tedious." Jayne nodded at her words, but raised an eybrow at her. "Maybe true, but with the rate we're goin' out here, we're less likely ta get ourselves shot dead."

River shook her head. "I told you of Stockley last week. He enjoys holding grudges. They give him a reason to assert power over those he considers weaker."

"Well, I ain't weaker. In fact, I'm more'n a sight sure even a ant could take 'im."

River nodded. "Yes, but while you are only two, he is many. Strength in numbers, Jayne. You know this." She bit her lip. "Maybe we should leave."

"No." River opened her mouth to protest and he cut her off. "We worked too hard fer all this-"

"Then why won't you let me help you-"

"No, Gorram it," Jayne snapped. "These people ain't used ta pretty little women like you runnin' around kickin' pi gu left an' right. They'll ask questions an' start thinkin' things 'bout ya that ain't true."

River tugged at his shirt gently. "You thought them."

Jayne shrugged and clenched his jaw. "That's 'cause I was a hou zi de pi gu."

She smiled up ruefully. "You still are at times," she joked, causing him to chuckle. She added in a somber voice, "You did what you thought was right; I was a threat to everyone-"

"I just don't want anyone ta get stupid like I did an' you hafta drop a can o' peaches on 'em, cause they don't understand."

"Jayne, we are like the tide of a great sea. I drift to you as you drift to me." She looked down at the ground. "I worry. I-"

She broke off and continued to stare at the ground. "Your body has the ability to be broken in much the same way mine has and what am I to do when you are gone?"

Jayne snorted. "Well, I ain't just gonna run out wavin' Vera 'round. I'm just gonna protect what's mine'n'yers."

"You were good not to shoot him. He didn't deserve it."

"Had ta think a you, honey." She blinked up at him in confusion and he smiled. "I'da gone ta jail. Man can't go abouts shootin' men ain't done no physical harm."

River smiled her thanks up at him shyly and wrinkled her nose again. "I think it's time you stop for the day."

Jayne's face fell. "Do I smell that bad?"

She nodded and patted his arm when he stared down at the floor. "If you'd like I'll run you a bath."

He perked up only slightly. "None a that girly soapy foam stuff though, right?"

She bit her lip. "I promise no girly soapy foam stuff. I'll bring you some whiskey and anything else you want and you can stay in there until the water turns cold if you like."

He raised an eyebrow. "I smell _that_ bad?"

River smiled prettily at him. "Not entirely. I'm being a good wife and helping you to relax. You have been very tense ever since the incident with Stockley and that was over a month ago. It isn't healthy to go around with a clouded head." She smirked as she picked up the tray of iced tea. "You'll turn as moonbrained as I was if you keep it up."

He threw an arm around her shoulders as they headed out of the barn, laughing slightly. "Don't think that's likely."

She huffed in mock irritation. "Was I that bad?"

"Not when you was bein' crazy ta other people," he chuckled, "then it was hi-larious."

"If you miss it that bad, I'll be sure to rub stew in your hair later."

"Hey, don't go wastin' that stew-" Jayne was cut off when Wolf bounded up with a rabbit in his jaws, tail wagging. River smiled up at Jayne. "You should strive for symbiosis as well, Jayne. Wolf wants to be part of your family, too."

Jayne let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Well, couldn't he have brought back a deer 'er somethin'?"

River balanced the tray in one hand as she pulled the rabbit out of Wolf's mouth and handed it to her husband. "I'll go run your bathwater while you take care of this."

Jayne sighed down at the rabbit in his hands and watched River as she continued on her way back. Wolf sat down at his feet expectantly and Jayne raised a wary eyebrow. Wolf flicked his tongue out and over his jaw. Jayne crossed his arms and glared down at Wolf. "Tell ya what, you keep her safe an' I'll be nicer to ya?"

Wolf ventured closer to him and Jayne reluctantly reached down, patting him on the head. "Yeah, yeah, go watch yer Momma."

* * *

"Sir, Harvest again?" Zoe asked and Mal could hear the underlying venom in her voice. Mal gave her an autharative look. "Zoe, it's good honest work, we get paid nearly as well as when it ain't honest work an' no one gets shot." 

Zoe gave him a curt nod. "Harvest it is."

Kaylee walked up just then with a bright smile. "Ya think Jayne's there? Maybe even River?"

"Man like Jayne ain't likely to stick to a small world like Harvest an' River..." Mal didn't bother to finish. Kaylee deflated ever so slightly. "Thought it'd be nice if'n we got ta see some familiar faces is all."

"Even if they get us inta more trouble than-" Zoe trailed off, looking down at the floor grating. "Let's just get the job done and get paid."

"Where's Simon?" Mal asked, Kaylee brightened. "Cleanin' the infirmary as usual. Gotta keep it spick an' span case ya get shot, Cap'n."

Mal frowned. "I ain't gonna get shot. Not really a soul that side a Harvest knows how ta use a gun properly an we're makin' a clean cargo run."

Kaylee shrugged. "Well, dontcha think we oughta be prepared just in case?"

"Yes," Mal said slowly, "but it is highly unlikely any a us is gonna be on the receiving end of a bullet."

"Shiny," Kaylee declared. "How long 'til we get there?"

"'Bout a week, so make sure nothin' breaks." Mal looked around the ship deep in thought. "Ship seems ta be breakin' on a near daily basis. Thinkin' maybe she's givin' up on us."

* * *

River bent over Jayne looking down into his face and blocking his view of the clouds above. "The planet will suffer an extreme change in climate within' the next four point three months. By then, we should be ready for winter. I ordered parts for a portable, energy conserving heater for the barn." 

Jayne moved slightly to look up at her. "How long's this winter gonna last?"

"One month, two possibly."

"It gonna snow?"

"I cannot predict the weather patterns."

He tugged at her hair. "Yer startin' ta talk awful funny."

She nodded sadly. "There is something amiss."

He sat up then. "Is it bad?"

"No, I don't think so." She sat down next to him and crossed her legs. Jayne rubbed absentminded circles on her bare knee. River's brow furrowed more. "Everything is tilted and colored differently in my head. I can't see anything."

"Can't see anythin'," Jayne mused aloud and she nodded. "I can see you, but everything else is misty."

He smiled knowingly and she raised an eyebrow. He only shrugged. "Yer smart, you'll figure it out sooner 'er later."

"I would rather it be sooner," she grumbled, "I do not appreciate being so unbalanced."

"Bet you don't," he laughed as he fell back into the grass. She leaned over him again. "Dinner is ready. Would you rather eat out here or inside?"

"Where you gonna eat?"

"Inside," she replied and he smiled, nodding. "Then, I'll eat inside, too."

Sam and Wolf barking excitedly caused them to turn and find a man in a wagon headed toward them. Jayne squinted and then brightened. "Hey, it's Isaiah Johnson. Bet he's comin' by ta see how yer cookin' tastes today."

"If I weren't so unbalanced today I could have told you that," River muttered sullenly and Jayne patted her leg. "Ain't nothin' wrong with a body gettin' unbalanced once in a while."

Jayne stood before helping River up and they walked over to the wagon. Sam circled the wagon in his excitement and Wolf sat at the top of the porch steps, his tail wagging furiously behind him.

"Hullo," the elderly man called. Jayne and River both smiled and waved. Jayne and River had decided not long after meeting Isaiah that he reminded them of a present day Santa Claus. His sun darkened skin and calloused fingers were the only indication that he belonged in a rickety wagon rather than a sleigh. He climbed out of the wagon laboriously and tromped over to shake Jayne's hand. "How you doin', boy?"

"Not too bad."

Isaiah nodded sagely, his eyes full of mischief. "Well, if I had a wife that could cook like yers, none of my days would be bad."

River tugged on his bushy, snowy beard. "Seems you're in quite the good mood today."

"Nonsense!" He bellowed down at her and she bit her lip as he continued to growl in anger he did not truly feel. "My knees are 'bout to give out, my arthritis is gettin' worse, an' I'm sick an' tired of havin' ta shoot at Stockley's men when they come ridin' through my land on them filthy animals they call horses."

"So, they're still buggin' ya, huh, Sir?" Jayne asked as they ascended the steps of the porch and into the kitchen. Isaiah grunted. "Stole one o' them chickens you done give me."

"Do you want lunch or dessert first," River asked him and he glared at her. "Dessert first, what kinda question is that?"

He glared at Jayne from across the table. "Yer wife's got a smart mouth."

"That she does, Sir," Jayne agreed, trying hard to keep a straight face. River placed an extra large piece of peach cobbler in front of the gray man and his blue eyes glazed over as he stared at it. River placed a tall glass of iced tea in front of him before serving Jayne a venison steak, three biscuits smothered in homemade gravy, and a heaping pile of mashed potatoes. Isaiah glared up at her. "Why's he get that an' I only get a slice o' cobbler?"

"You said you wanted dessert first."

His nostrils flared. "That don't mean I din't want the whole Gorram meal. All's I meant was I wanted ta eat my dessert first, then the rest. Give it here right quick."

River nodded and began to fill a plate with food. Jayne had to avert his gaze. The sight of her shoulders shaking with laughter made him want to laugh as well.

"Heard that idiot Oglesbee offered you a position as top lawman," Isaiah said through mouthfuls, gulping down half his glass of tea in one long pull. Jayne nodded. Isaiah raised an eyebrow. "Why din't ya take it?"

"Got more important things to worry about."

Isaiah nodded. "Like keepin' yer wife outta trouble."

Jayne stopped mid-bite and looked up at the old man. Isaiah held out his empty glass to River, who filled it. Isaiah took a slow sip from the glass and began to cut into his slab of venison. "Been alive a long time, boy, seen a lotta men like you come an' go. Once a mercenary, always a mercenary. Only one reason a man like you don't go 'round still shootin' fer money-a woman. 'Cause if you get shot dead, what's she supposed ta do?"

"Get remarried," River said, sliding her gaze from Isaiah to Jayne. Jayne glared at her. "That ain't nice."

River grinned at him and he turned back to Isaiah. "I ain't never said nothin' ta you 'bout what I done."

"A mercenary knows a mercenary when he sees one," Isaiah fairly announced, "an' one only gets ta live as long as you if he's good at what he does 'er he got himself a woman."

Isaiah looked around the room as if he were searching for something. "An' since you two ain't got any younguns, I'd say it were the former fer a good while."

Jayne grunted and Isaiah frowned at him. "Why ain't you got no children yet? You shoot blanks 'er somethin'?"

River burst into a fit of laughter then and Jayne shot her a warning look. Isaiah growled and waved the two off. Jayne jabbed his fork in the man's direction. "Don't see what any business of yers it is whether we got kids 'er not."

"I was just curious, is all, Cobb," the old man blustered innocently. Jayne saw right through his facade. "You may be old, but you ain't as decrepit an' senile as you let on. Ain't neither me nor River fooled."

Isaiah waved him off with another grunt. River placed another piece of cobbler before him. "And you're not near as grouchy."

"I am so," he cried belligerently, "so quit tellin' me what I is an' ain't. I done came here fer a visit 'cause I know ya like me."

"Sir, you are welcome here anytime," Jayne said and Isaiah snorted. "Well, I know that."

Isaiah finished the cobbler and sat back in his chair, resting his hands on his abdomen. He stared down at the table for a moment before speaking. "You know, we seen a lot a death-caused most of it-but when it ain't us that done the killin', tends ta stick with ya."

River settled down in the chair next to Jayne and glanced over toward the den to the dinosaurs on the mantle. Jayne had paused in his eating to stare up at the man and River laid a hand on his knee under the table. Isaiah gave the pair a pointed look. "I reckon you know what I'm talkin' 'bout an' I reckon that's why yer here. Ain't nothin' wrong with it. Just folks livin' an' makin' sense a things that ain't rightly understandable."

Isaiah shifted in his chair uncomfortably and glared at River. "You gonna give me somethin' ta take home 'er what?"

She smiled across the table at him. "Of course."

He nodded at her with a glare. "Good."

River gathered up the dishes once Jayne was finished eating and dumped them in the sink before gathering up some food for Isaiah to take home with him. They walked Isaiah out to his wagon and he slipped a couple of pieces of jerky out of his coat pocket and tossed them to Wolf and Sam. He glared at Jayne from his seat on the wagon. "I 'xpect ta see you at my place fixin' my fence later this week."

Jayne nodded and grinned at him. "I'll be there, Sir."

Isaiah gave him a curt nodded, flicking the reins. Jayne watched Isaiah go with a shake of his head. "I swear that man gets grumpier with each passing day."

River poked his side. "You would too if you were all alone."

He frowned down at her. "Well, right now I ain't feelin' too good 'bout myself after you sayin' yer just gonna up an' get married once I keel over."

"I promise that I will throw myself onto your funeral pyre."

"You do got an' awful smart mouth."

River hugged him. "Jayne, I would be very distraught and prostrate with grief over your death."

He grunted and she pulled away to blink up at him. "I really would."

Jayne grunted again and she sighed in defeat. River went back inside and washed the dishes and put the leftovers into the refrigerator.

Later in bed, River asked in a quiet, wavering voice, "Jayne, are you happy?"

Jayne rolled over more to look at her. "What kind of yu ben de question is that?"

"Are you happy," she insisted. Jayne grunted as he began to roll away from her. "Yeah, I'm happy. Don't see why ya couldn't a just picked it outta my head."

"Jayne."

He grunted and she tugged him over to look at her. "I am happy, too."

He blinked at her in the darkness and then pulled her into his arms. She burrowed close to him. "I would never leave, Jayne."

All tension left his body and he kissed the top of her head. River nuzzled closer to him and they were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

It really hadn't been Travis' fault. He was curious, just as River had been when she had been little. But the sound of a shot being fired followed closely by Jayne's howl of pain had nearly scared River to death. When she had pushed through the front door, Jayne was gripping his right calf howling in pain as Travis stared up at him with tears running down his face. "Uncle Jayne, I didn't mean ta shoot ya!" 

Jayne had tried to smile reassuringly at the little boy, only it came out as more of a grimace and Travis had cried harder. River and Travis helped Jayne hobble up to sit in one of the porch chairs and River had taken care of the bullet wound with a skill that had reminded Jayne of her brother's precision. She had smiled up at his unspoken compliment then and averted her gaze as she wrapped his leg. "Why do you insist of injuring this leg in this same spot so very often? One would think you want it amputated."

"Woman, I just done got shot, couldn't you be just a l'il bit sympathetic toward me," he had asked, trying his best to give her a beaten puppy look. And so, it was because of this that Jayne had been in the kitchen at a little before ten, teasing his wife mercilessly as she baked an apple pie when Wolf had come tearing into the cabin and bolted straight for River, pinning her legs against the lower cabinets as he stared back at the front door growling angrily. Jayne had been finishing off the last piece of pecan pie. He threw down his fork and grunted in a perturbed manner. "Oh, who'd we piss off now?"

"I'm too cloudy," River muttered in a funny voice and Jayne studied her with concern. "Honey, you okay?"

"We are only two," she mumbled back and Jayne nodded. "Think maybe I'll go grab Vera."

He hadn't expected to find the mule barreling down toward the cabin when he hobbled to the door. Vera in hand, he kicked open the door with his bad leg, ignoring the pain and hobbled onto the porch with Sam and Wolf flanking him on either side. Mal hopped down off the mule followed by Zoe and paused mid-stride when Wolf snarled in warning.

"Jayne, that you?" Zoe asked in mild surprise. Jayne's expression remained neutral if not a bit menacing. "It is."

Mal smiled in what supposed was an amiable manner though it came off as more of a mocking smirk and Jayne's lip curled in annoyance. "Well, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, we're here to pick up some stuff and drop some stuff off." Mal cocked his head to the side. "Which reminds me, what's with all the rabbit pelts?"

"Don't see how it's any a yer business seein' as I don't work for you," Jayne shifted his weight further off his leg. Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Get in another tussle?"

"No, and again, not yer business." Jayne finally noticed Simon and Kaylee seated in the back of the mule for the first time when Kaylee asked in a voice that sounded somewhat hurt. "Jayne, ain't you even happy ta see us?"

"Can't rightly say I am since y'all abandoned me an' crazy," he answered coolly and Kaylee looked away guiltily. Simon climbed out of the mule and helped Kaylee down as Mal asked in an unusually jovial manner. "You ain't seen li'l River Tam have ya?"

"Not since I first got here." It wasn't a lie. She wasn't River Tam, she was River_Cobb_, and Jayne hadn't seen River Tam since he had first arrived at Harvest. "Why?"

"Well, seems her abilities came in more handy then we thought-"

"So, yer wantin' ta use 'er," Jayne ground out in disdain, "no wonder she ruttin' left the lot a' ya."

Sam tensed and made a move to attack, causing Jayne to bark, "Aufenthalt, Sam."

Wolf looked up at him like a soldier waiting for orders from his superior and Jayne jerked his head in the direction of the door. "Go make sure yer Momma's alright."

Wolf turned tail and slipped back inside and Jayne turned back to look at them. "I'd appreciate it if y'all just dropped off what ya came here ta drop off an' be on yer way."

Zoe shot Jayne a fierce glare and pulled a large crate out of the mule while Mal unloaded the second one. Zoe leveled her gaze on him. "We're also supposed ta be pickin' somethin' up-"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Jayne glared at them. "Stay put."

He turned around and opened the door. Mal and Zoe exchanged a look when they heard Jayne holler inside, "Honey, where'd you put yer bin a fixed up stuff at?"

A minute later, Jayne kicked the door back open and stumbled out with the large bin of portable cortexes and other gadgets River had created. He handed it off to Mal and stacked the two crates and turned to leave when Mal called out curiously. "You got a woman in there?"

Jayne gave him annoyed look and grunted as he shifted the crates in his arms. "My wife, not that it's any a yer business. Now, get off my property."

Mal blinked rapidly as jayne opened the door to the cabin, whistled for Sam to follow him and then slammed said door in their faces. His curiosity over Jayne's marital status lasted no longer than a few moments and he turned back to the mule. "Guess his whorin' finally caught up to 'im an' he got one a his jian huo's in the family way."

"I'm not surprised," Simon muttered acidly before adding in a quiet voice, "I wonder what happened to River."

Jayne watched through the window as his and River's ex-crew mates departed. River came to stand next to him. "They are hollow, lonely."

He looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"They don't remember what life was before Book and Wash died-before Miranda. All they remember is that there was pain and they'd rather forget," she whispered, "Forgetting is the worst thing they can do."

"One ought not forget one's past. No matter how bad it is." Jayne stiffened and River smiled up at him. "No, you are right. If I did not remember, I wouldn't realize how precious life really is." She bit her lower lip and her brow furrowed. "I don't want to go back with them."

He rubbed a hand down her back. "You ain't goin' nowhere."

* * *

Jayne and River weren't quite sure they would ever get used to rain after having spent so much time in the black. The first, second, and third time it had rained, they had stood on the porch and watched the droplets fall in awe. The fourth time, they had had the courage to reach out and touch it. The fifth time, River had raced right out into the diluge and spun around with her arms out and her face upturned as she tried to catch raindrop after raindrop on her tongue. 

"River, yer gonna get sick," Jayne warned from the porch, his voice strained. She merely laughed and smiled, coming close to take hold of his hand and pull him out into the storm. "Come on, Jayne, can't let the ducks have all the fun!"

Jayne looked up, the rain droplets coming to rest on his face. "My Ma always said that rain was really the tears a angels."

River stopped spinning to look at him. "What would angels have to cry about," she asked as she followed his gaze heavenward. He shrugged. "I don't know."

"It rained after Wash and Book-" She looked down at the soaked ground. "Do you think maybe it rains when good people die?"

"I reckon that might be a reason." Jayne looked down for only a moment when he felt River wrap an arm around his waist and grab a handful of his shirt in her tiny fist as she stared up at the the clouded, grey sky. He patted her back as gently as possible and River sighed. "I love rain."

"Guess it ain't all that bad." River smiled up at him and then back at the rain clouds.

* * *

hou zi de pi gu: monkey's ass 

Jian huo: cheap floozy

Aufenthalt: stay

A/N: Oh, the joys of tanning. Just so you know, the smells are horrendous. Why would anyone ever voluntarily tan hides for someone else? Jayne and Wolf's relationship progresses. Jayne is finally coming around to recognize that having Wolf around is not a bad thing. Jayne voicing his opinion about River getting involved physically with his and Stockley's feud shows us that Jayne cares more about keeping River safe than winning any fights.

The whole Serenity, seeing the crew thing. In this whole scenario on how the crew deals with their guilt, it was never my intention to have Mal and the rest of the crew just decide they wanted Jayne and River back because they're family. To me, Mal has never thought very highly of Jayne because of how crude he is and because Jayne really only spoke the language of money. The same goes for Zoe and Inara. Nevermind him having changed several times over the course of the show. And nevermind that the little stunt with River that he pulled in BDM (which she refers to in this chapter) was done out of fear that she would do what she had done in the Maidenhead again and attack all of them. In Mal, Zoe, Inara,Simon, and even Kaylee's eyes, Jayne is not that good of a guy and cares only for himself. Their abandonment of River is also, to them, basically ridding themselves of a burden. Simon is finally free to persue Kaylee and not feel guilty about not paying enough attention to his sister. Kaylee, though she misses River, sees this as an opportunity to have Simon all to herself. Mal and Zoe recognize that now that River is gone, they won't have to worry about getting into nearly as much trouble. And finally Inara won't have worry more than usual that Mal will get himself shot dead. So, that's why I have them actually pulling a legitimate job and transferring cargo from another planet to Harvest. Also, I wanted them to see how Jayne was now versus how he'll be later when they come back, which they will.

Why did I have Travis shoot his "Uncle" Jayne? Well, for Jayne's reaction of course. I wanted to show that instead of being a man who would howl and scream and pitch a fit about being shot by someone he knows-much like the fit he pitched when River cut him- he'd handle it with a little more finesse, showing that he is indeed a changed man. Also, River's reaction was a good reason for it.

River speaking, well, River-speak, is due to her emotional turmoil. Her feelings for Jayne and her confusion over them make it hard for her to focus on the external. Jayne realizes this, but instead of pushing her to understand it, he is willing to wait for her to come to understand them on her own terms.

Isaiah Johnson is the voice of wisdom. Like Book, he has seen it all, knows all. However, unlike Book, he is a very grumpy old man and adverse to showing any affection. He is like the grandfather figure to both River and Jayne. He is the tough as nails old man who knows a good man when he sees one, a dumb man when he sees one, and he will in later chapters be the voice of reason for man a people. He sees in Jayne a bit of himself and because of this, hopes to help guide him on the right path.

So, I'm out of author's note steam-well, really it's late, I'm tired and I really just need to get to be-and I should probably get this posted.

questions are welcome, ask away and you will receive an answer. reviews are also very welcome. Have a nice day/night, whatever it is and if I don't update soon, Happy Valentine's Day.


	6. Couch Liars

**I own nothing. Though if I had it my way, I would own Jayne. And his hat.**

* * *

River lay still in the middle of the spare room, staring up at the ceiling. She felt as though maybe she was again slipping into the unrealistic.She wondered if either Book or Wash would have approved of this idea, this hope that had found root within her chest.She frowned when she realized that if the two of them were still alive, so many things that had come to pass would not be. She felt guilty when she thought carelessly for a moment that their deaths had inadvertently brought about happiness. 

She grinned as she pulled herself up and headed toward the den. As Jayne would say, that thought was "nothin' but stupid." River frowned. She heard the loud buzz of the steam cleaner in the pantry. She wandered into the pantry and set a large basket at her feet. Whoever had previously occupied this cabin had either not had enough money to buy a dryer or had been very frugal. However, River didn't mind this. It only meant it would take longer to hang the clothes up on a clothesline then to stuff them into a dryer and, today, River felt as though she had nothing but time. It irked her so much that Jayne had found ways to keep himself occupied and she hadn't. She neatly folded each garment. The steam cleaner was nothing but a piece of garbage, not a very good brand. River smirked. Of course that brand would be Blue Sun. They needed a new one. Though it was suppose to steam, it usually only succeeded in drenching the clothes in soapy, cold water. It was the only household appliance that River was unable to fix or improve. The basket completely full, she pushed out of the pantry and through the kitchen, her mouth drawn into a thin line. When did clothes get so heavy? She frowned down at the neat pile situated in the basket. She turned sideways on the porch and slowly descended the steps. She was happy that in Jayne's restless fit, he had decided the steps were too narrow and redone them. He had been right.

River came around the side of the house and jumped when she caught Wolf by the corner, half hidden by the tall tomato stalks in her garden. He wagged his tail at her slightly. He was playing hide and seek with Sam. River smiled wryly at him and continued on. The clothesline that ran from the side of the cabin to a nearby steel pole driven into the ground was too high for River to reach without jumping up to catch it. She had learned quickly that until their was enough cloth on it to weigh it down, it was best if she held on to it. However, today the wind had picked up slightly, and while in the middle of pinning up a particularly unruly sheet, the line popped free of her hands and the sheet flew up to tickle her face in an almost teasing manner. She huffed slightly, clenching the corner in her hand as she stood on tip toe and tried in vain to pin it to the line. She was in the middle of muttering an extremely unladylike string of Mandarin words she had learned from her husband when his hand appeared in her line of vision and he pulled the line down for her. She tilted her head back far enough that she could look at him as she pinned the sheet to the line. He was grinning in amusement. "Yer cute when you get all worked up."

River felt herself turn red and she whirled away from him in embarrassment. Jayne decided it would be best if he didn't agitate her any. She had been in an odd mood for the better part of the past two months. He held the line down and handed her more clothes. "So, did you test out the heater?"

"Yup, thing sure does do its job. Even with this wind, it's too hot ta be in there," he replied. "How's the blanket coming?"

"Almost finished, just need to stuff it and sew it together. Task will still be monotinous." He nodded in silence and she turned to him suddenly with shrewd eyes. "I want to paint the spare room."

He stared back at her for a moment before saying, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, Honey, if'n that's what you wanna do-"

"Why?"

He blinked as he watched her face grow angry. "Why what?"

"Why, do you always let me do what I want? Why do you never say no?"

Jayne made a face. "If it's something you wanna do-"

"Does that mean if I wanted to go back to Serenity, you'd let me?" Jayne was taken aback. He let his eyes run over her face at length. The weight she had dealt that question made him uncomfortable. "No, I wouldn't."

She blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that answer. "Why not?"

Jayne scowled and tossed a skirt from the basket at her with unnecessary force. "You really oughta quit lyin' ta yerself an' me, River. Ain't fair," he snapped before he stalked off.

* * *

It was during the last month of winter that River noticed the actual consequences of her behavior. Without so much as a word of explanation, Jayne had made himself a bed on the couch. River could only glare at him and storm off to the bedroom, slamming the door with force. Jayne sighed wearily, shucked his boots and settled down on the couch, ready for sleep-sleep that did not come. Instead, he spent several hours staring at Wash's dinosaurs and wondering if Wash and Zoe had ever gotten into a fight like this. He frowned. It wasn't even a fight-nor a misunderstanding. He figured maybe it was possible since Zoe didn't seem like the type who would go about throwing tantrums...much like he and River were doing. Jayne frowned. Why on earth was River so mad at him? He had thought she would be happy that he didn't mind letting her do whatever it was she wanted. Maybe she really did want to go back to Serenity and he had just read her wrong. He didn't want her to go, but if that was what she wanted...Wolf hopped down from him place in the chair adjacent to the couch and trotted over to the bedroom door, where he promptly began pacing and whining. Jayne growled, irritated at still being awake as he sat up and stalked over to the door, nudging it open so that Wolf could slip into the room. Wolf jumped up onto the bed and Jayne started to turn back to go lay down on the couch when he noticed a shaking lump in the middle of the bed. 

"River," he hissed in a whisper. The form continued to shake and he was met with silence. He stepped slowly into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He settled down on the edge of the bed and stroked a hand down her shaking back. "River, baby, what's wrong?"

"You're going to leave me," she whimpered, her voice muffled by the comforter. Jayne pulled back for a moment as if burned before pulling her up to look at him. "Why on earth would you think somethin' so stupid?"

"You didn't come to bed," she whispered, her cheeks burning in shame at her childish behavior. He frowned, thumbing the tears from her face. "Aw, Honey, I may be a bit angry at ya fer bein' such a liar an' all, but I ain't ever gonna leave ya-"

River launched herself into his arms then, wrapping herself around him tightly. She was crying again. "Jayne, I'm so sorry, I can't help it. I don't understand it because it cannot be quantified and I can't..Don't leave me, don't ever leave me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby, I said I ain't gonna leave ya an' I'm sorry I spooked ya an' I'm sorry fer not bein' able to deal with you tryin' ta figure things out," he rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke, "now, yer my wife an' I-"

River chose that exact moment to cover his mouth hers. They had done a lot of kissing, but most of it had been innocent, chaste kisses-the only real kiss being the one River had given him after he had defended her honor. Jayne's hands somehow found their way into River's hair and he pulled her closer while her fingers wound themselves in his short hair. Jayne couldn't remember the last time he had been kissed like that, but he was sure it hadn't felt nearly as powerful. River pulled away slowly to look up in to his eyes with a shy smile. He grinned down at her, rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Gorram girl, you sure know how ta make a man forget how ta think."

"You're not going back to sleep on the couch are you," she asked, biting her lower lip. He shook his head. "Not ever again."

She nuzzled his neck. "I would miss you."

Jayne shivered against her and pulled her down to lay cuddled up against his chest. "Can't have that."

"Hmm-mmm," she sighed sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of his neck. Jayne opened his mouth to reply and yawned instead. He tightened his arms around her and murmured sleepily. "Night, Honey."

Her voice was muffled by his chest as she spoke. "Goodnight, my wonderful Jayne."

Jayne barely registered her response as sleep enveloped him and all he could do was bury his face in her hair and sigh contentedly to let her know he had heard her.

* * *

He hadn't seen it coming, and turned to blink at her as he shook the snow off of his head. "You little sneak!" 

River shrieked with laughter. "All work and no play makes Jayne a dull husband," she giggled, sticking her tongue out. Jayne dropped the pile of wood in his hands onto the porch and bent to ball up his own handful of snow when River pegged him with another ball. She was in the middle of laughing hysterically when she was hit by a particularly large snowball in the chest. Her jaw dropped in surprise and Jayne threw another one, pegging her in the shoulder. River ran at him, growling and tackling him. He fell to the snow covered ground, grunting.

"Oh, what," he asked, smirking as he leaned back to look at her, "ya can dish it but ya can't take it, is that it?"

River giggled. "No, I can take it, but now I have you on the flat of your back and you can't throw anymore snowballs at me."

Jayne grinned up at her. "You think yer so slick, dontcha?"

She nodded, giggling. Jayne raised an eyebrow at her as she moved her face closer to his, their lips merely an inch apart. Not a second later, Jayne found himself with a face full of snow.

"You are such a little brat," he cried as she fell over beside him, laughing with wild abandon. Jayne pounced on her, attacking her sides with surprisingly nimble fingers and River had to fight for air in gasping laughter. Jayne smirked at her. "You learned yer lesson yet?"

Her eyes twinkled as she shook her head at him. He slit his eyes in suspicion. "You ain't gonna rub any soup in my hair at dinner, are ya?"

She chortled. "No, I wasn't planning on it, but now that you've mentioned it-"

He covered her mouth with his large hand. "Don't even start."

River snaked her tongue out, licking his palm. Jayne pulled his hand back and made a face, throwing River into another laughing fit. "Jayne Cobb, you are such a baby!"

"No, I ain't," he argued indignantly, "jus' don't like havin' my hand licked on is all."

River laughed harder and Jayne's face broke out into a smile. "Yer in a good mood today."

She nodded. "Today is a good day."

"Well," he said as he pulled himself up and brushed the snow from his clothing and offered her a hand up, "it'd be even better if we was inside an' all warm."

River took his hand and hauled herself up using his weight to counterbalance her actions. "Yes, warmth is more enjoyable than cold."

She dusted the snow from her body and Jayne gave her a look as she watched him begin to gather up firewood. "You gonna help me carry in this wood'er not?"

She grinned. "Why? Is it too heavy for you to carry on your own?"

Jayne poked her in the side. "Ha ha, honey, very funny."

River stuck her tongue out at him and started gathering up an armful of the firewood. "You take so much looking after."

"You need ta start watchin' that smart mouth a yers, or I'ma make you," he warned good-naturedly. River snorted and rolled her eyes as she followed him into the cabin. Jayne held the door open for her, and she smiled up at him. Jayne tossed a couple of logs into the fire and shooed both Sam and Wolf off of the couch, settling himself down with a content sigh. River piled her armful of logs up by the fire and settled down on the floor next to Sam and Wolf, who cuddled up against her with tails a wagging.

She lay her head down on her crossed arms and glanced to her right. Jayne was sprawled out on the couch one arm dangling off the side of the couch. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Rather, lay on the hard wood floor than sit up here with me?"

She rolled her eyes and crawled over to the side of the couch. She poked him hard in the side. "You're the one hogging the couch in entirety. I thought you did not want to share."

Jayne wound his arm around her middle and hauled her up onto his chest with no effort at all, surprising River. She blushed down at him. "I had no idea you were that strong."

He grinned lazily at her, his eyelids growing heavy with sleep. "I am just chalk full of surprises, honey. Just you wait an' see."

River slid up the length of his body until the tip of her nose came in contact with the tip of his. "You are not the Jayne I married."

He raised an eyebrow. "Whamakes ya say that?"

She leaned forward and planted her lips firmly on his. Jaynes eyes widened in surprise for only a moment, before he kissed her back. She pulled away slowly, her lips brushing his as she spoke, "You let me kiss you-"

"You tryin' ta say I gone soft," he groaned, flinging his arm over his eyes. She laughed and nudged his chest. "No, you are a big, mean, scary man, Mr. Cobb."

"S'right," he mumbled, stifling a yawn, "an' don't you go fergettin' that."

"You must be getting old."

Jayne bristled and glared at her. "Hey, now, I ain't old."

"You are taking a mid-morning nap. Either you are a child or elderly-"

"Yer mouth is too smart, you know that?" he asked, grinning up at her. "What'd I say 'bout you not you not watchin' it?"

"That you would make me." She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. "I'm waiting."

Jayne frowned. "Well, hell it ain't no fun punishin' ya when you ain't scared."

It was River's turn to frown. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I'm a scary man," he growled indignantly and she smiled. "I know, but I'm not afraid of you. I never have been."

"Oh yeah, why'sat?"

"Because you're my protector and I am yours."

"Well, now, but-"

"No, always. We're family. Always have been. Sometimes families do hurtful things to one another, but they then see that they were wrong," she explained, running her fingers through his hair. It wasn't as short as he normally kept it. "I like your hair better this way."

He closed his eyes again and grunted in response, "you just know everything, don'tcha?"

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly and wiggled up closer to him. Jayne cracked one eye open. "What are you-"

He paused when he caught the curious look in her eyes. They were wider than usual as she stared at him. Jayne brought his hand up to rub her back as he wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her from running off. It was what she did whenever she got to looking at him in that curious, analytical way. River leaned in closer, squirming against him to move closer. "No running. Studying; trying to understand."

"Something's can't be understood-you know that, Baby," he sighed, his chest rumbling. River shuddered from the sensation. "But there must be a logical explanation for everything-"

"Was there a logical explanation as ta why we wasn't given the chance ta save Wash an' Book?"

River's brow furrowed. "No, of course not."

"Then maybe whatever it is yer tryin' ta figure out is like that. Just can't be explained 'er nothin' an' ya just gotta accept it."

River smiled wryly at him. "Like my being crazy?"

He tugged on her hair. "You ain't crazy. You just think diff'rent is all. Nothin' wrong with that. Hell, I like it."

River blushed and Jayne smiled as he closed his eyes. "Yer awful cute when ya blush."

Jayne jumped when River poked him particularly hard in the stomach. He glared at her. "What in the hell're you doin'?"

She was looking at him even funnier than usual and Jayne felt more than a little worried. He huffed, annoyed that she had riled him up. "Well?"

River sat up, eying him curiously as she leaned in closer to him and he leaned farther back. "I always wondered what it felt like."

"What what felt like?" he asked in confusion. Instead of answering him, she lowered her mouth to his. Jayne tensed briefly when he felt her tongue run the seam of his lips asking entrance. His reaction was immediate as his lips parted of their own accord and River hesitantly slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring the taste of him. She hadn't kissed him like that since the night he'd promised he'd never leave her. Jayne buried his hand in her hair, cradling her head in his large hand as he pulled her as close as was possible. She moaned into his mouth, trying to wriggle even closer. It was suddenly very hot and Jayne was sure that had they still been outside, they would have melted the snow. The thought made him laugh. River pulled away giggling; she had caught his stray thought. She smiled down at him.

"Wonderful," she murmured, kissing him lightly. His brow furrowed in thought. "What's wonderful?"

River began to blush. "The fluttery feeling."

"Yeah," he said slowly, knowingly, as he grinned, "and what's it called?"

She reddened further. "You have to say it first!"

"No, I don't," he snorted. "You've known fer how long now? Why do I gotta say it first?! That ain't fair an' you know it."

River let out a long sigh and poked her lower lip out. "Give me a minute...you make me nervous."

Jayne rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. River punched him in the chest, letting out a small huff. Jayne snorted with laughter, pushing her balled up fist away. "Aw, c'mon, Honey, it ain't that hard!"

"Have you ever done it before?"

His smug grin faltered. "No, but-"

"Then it ain't easy," she joked, mimicking him. Jayne stuck his tongue out at her and pinched her thigh, laughing when she smacked his arm and stuck out her own tongue. He pinched her again, prompting her to pinch him back. Jayne grabbed her around the waist and buried his face in her neck nibbling as he tickled her sides. River squealed with laughter, trying hard to wiggle out of his arms and away from his fingers. Jayne rolled sideways, pinning her between himself and the back of the couch. River gasped. "Oh, Jayne, no fair! I can't get away!"

"That's kinda the point, Baby, seein' as I don't plan on lettin' ya go," he chuckled. River snorted and tried once more in vain to wiggle free. When she failed, she went completely still and Jayne paused-she was up to something. When she made no move to get away he resumed his attack. She giggled slightly and then instead of wiggling away, wiggled closer. Jayne hesitated, but continued his attack. River wiggled closer to him and brought her arms up around his neck as she kissed her way from his collarbone to his chin. Jayne's fingers dug into her sides, gripping her as she dropped kiss after hot kiss on his skin. "Gorram, girl," Jayne hissed. River nodded against him before nipping his chin. "Mhmm," she hummed. Jayne hauled her up, rolling her under him and she squeaked in surprise, giggling as she hit the couch cushions. She tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Now, do I have your attention, Mr. Cobb? This is a very important moment and it will not come again. Seconds are not as exquisite as firsts when it comes to these words."

Jayne nodded down at her, all sense of playfulness forgotten. River bit her lip and lifted her big, brown eyes to look into his expectant, hopeful, blue eyes. She tugged him closer by his shirt front and kissed him lightly. "I love you, so very much, Jayne, so very, very much."

He grinned at her rakishly. "I know." His grin became soft, turning into a genuine smile. "I love you that much, if not more, Baby. Yer it fer me."

River shot up from her position on the couch, throwing herself at him as she sealed her lips to his. Jayne tilted sideways and off the couch, pulling River with him. He grunted in discomfort and River moved to sit up. Jayne stilled her with his hand and mumbled against her lips, "M'okay, just keep doin' what yer doin'."

She giggled against him and kissed him more thoroughly. Jayne slowly slid his hand from the neutral territory of her hip to the hem of her shirt front. River grabbed onto his hand and Jayne began to slide it back to her hip. River jerked his hand back to her shirt front, guiding it up under her shirt as she moaned into his mouth. Jayne let his fingers wander lazily over the taut, tender skin of her stomach as they moved upward. River rolled her hips into his and he growled at the feel of it.

There was a louder than necessary knock on the door. River pulled her mouth away from his in a daze, looking up as he tilted his head back to look in the direction of the door. There was another knock. It was sharper than the previous one. Jayne and River glared at one another and he ground out, "You have got ta be ruttin' kidding me!"

River groaned mournfully and let her head fall to his chest before she finally found the willpower to drag herself away from her husband. She helped Jayne to his feet and he stomped toward the door in an angry haze. The door keened in protest when he wrenched it open, openly seething. "What?! What in the Gorramn sphincter of hell is so all fire important?"

Cyrus Oglsbee squinted up at him nervously, jumping with each punctuated word that fell from Jayne's mouth and blared an echo in his ears. "It's-Well, Sir, it's Stockley."

"As I said before, ain't my problem-" Jayne began, but Cyrus cut him off, adjusting his wire rim glasses. "See, it is. He been running all over town tellin' his boys an' anyone who'll listen he's gonna shoot ya dead an' make off with your wife-"

"He what?!" Jayne began to shake in anger. "I'll kill 'im!"

"Jayne," came a soft voice behind him. He relaxed slightly when River placed her hand on his arm. "You would make a good leader."

"Honey," he sighed, running a hand of his face at length, "we done talked about this."

"And it has gotten everyone nowhere. Besides," she added smiling softly, "I know your trigger finger itches and you haven't taken Vera out on a date in a long time."

Cyrus made a face and Jayne ignored him, smiling down at River. "Would get to see a mess a gunplay, I s'pose."

"You'd get a shiny badge," she continued, "nobody could say no to you with out breaking the law. You'd be in complete and total charge of everyone."

"Chain of command." River nodded and he grinned. "You are quite the sweet talker, Baby."

He turned back to Cyrus. "When do I start? When can I shoot Stockley?"

River whacked him in the gut with the back of her hand. "You don't start fights, you finish them, Jayne."

Jayne rolled his eyes and stared down at Cyrus expectantly. Cyrus stuttered for a moment. "Um, first of spring-"

River leaned close to Jayne and stood on her tiptoes as she whispered in his ear. "Art said he would be deputy, but only if you were Sheriff."

"That's right," Cyrus said, bewildered. "How'd you know?"

"I have a cortex and I talked to Delly." Jayne grinned. River sure was good at lying. "Why spring?"

"Well, Stockley an' his boys have been keepin' to themselves mostly seeing as they aren't to fond of the cold," Cyrus explained, "and we townfolk aren't too fond of trouble in the winter when we can avoid it-"

"Nobody is, cold's downright agitatin'."

Cyrus nodded in agreement. He adjusted his glasses. "So, you'll take the position?"

"I guess. If it's okay with the wife-"

"It is." River smiled up at him and Jayne couldn't fight the urge to kiss her that overwhelmed him.After he felt she had been thoroughly kissed, he glared at Cyrus. "You best tell Stockley that since he's been talkin' 'bout my wife, he's in fer a world a hurt."

"Yes, Sir."

Cyrus hurried off and Jayne leaned against the doorway, grinning to himself. "No wonder Mal had such a big ego. Kinda nice bein' called 'Sir'."

River wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "Nice to see you haven't completely changed. You're still a very greedy man with a hero complex of biblical proportions."

Jayne frowned down at her, hurt. "You don't think I'm a hero?"

"No, I think you're a big damn hero." She pulled him down for a kiss. "My big damn hero."

"Hell," he laughed with a smirk, "I'll go with that!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, now I believe it's time to explain the whole lying thing. Jayne has been in love with River for nearly the entire series. It is the major reason he felt compelled to ask River to leave with him in part one of this series-he just didn't realize it and because he didn't realize it, River didn't realize it was why he was asking her. So, whenever he calls River a liar, it's because she's pretending she doesn't know he's in love with her. 

River getting angry at Jayne for letting her do whatever she wants is her being angry at the fact that he's happy if she's happy and vice versa and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Asking him if he would le her return to Serenity was a very loaded question. If he had said yes, he didn't feel as strongly about her as she did him even though he would have only said yes if it was what she really wanted. Saying no would mean he cared more about his own happiness than hers. River is still surprised at him for saying no because she had expected him to go along with anything she said, which in turn, makes Jayne very very angry.

Jayne sleeping on the couch. River has been taking her inability to cope with her feelings out on Jayne and he couldn't take it anymore so he decided sleeping on the couch (Jayne will NEVER sleep in a bed he doesn't share with River, regardless of whether or not it's another bed in their own home, in case it wasn't clear as to why he chose the couch. This was just an unspoken rule of his) would be the most effective way to get his point across. Unfortunately, it made River cry and think he was going to leave her. Luckily, she was willing to admit to herself he does indeed love her and they go to sleep, both knowing that though it's unsaid, they love each other.

Winter on Harvest is hard. How do Jayne and River deal? Jayne gathers firewood and River hits him with snowballs. While River and Jayne are serious around others, they're playful with one another because they're comfortable with one another in every way possible. It also gives them an excuse to touch each other seeing as even then, River was still "lying". Of course, Jayne and River playing never ends in innocent playing. River is finally able to admit to Jayne she loves him and Jayne is quick to tell her he loves her just as much. At this point, I would like to say how sorry I am to any of you who thought Jayne and River were going to get to get it on. This chapter was bout fluff, not smut, sorry.

Jayne finally takes the job as sheriff as we all knew he would. Jayne is finally willing to let himself become vulnerable to loss again and he is finally ready to accept more responsibility (being responsible for an entire town) than he was willing to ever accept on Serenity regardless of whether or not the outcome was beneficial. River is ready for Jayne to take on more responsibilities, though she is aware of the dangers that come with them, and, in later chapters, she will indeed kick herself for it and then kick other people.

I'm NOT promising anything, _but_ there may be smut in the next chapter...so, yeah, you have that to look forward to.

And now for somethings I've been meaning to do/say:

**Ali, sorry it took me so long to get this done. I was busy debating whether it was too fluffy or not and so I didn't post it until now. I really am sorry you thought I just canceled it. FOX owed us some Rayne Gorramn it and they never followed through. So, this is my way of making it up to all my fellow Browncoats who were just as put out about it as I was.**

**I am officially dedicating this to BadKarma, Ali, Stephlianna (thanks for my Jayne clone! he sure does get quite the workout)**, **Serenity Valley Girl, Psycho Sour Skittle, Astregon, fififelicity, and neisprime. Also, Nadrek because you always have a question or two you need answered and I like knowing there are people out there willing to dissect my work. You guys are all awesome. **

**Dear Fabledfigment, you are one of my very very very very favorite writers, so getting a review from you was like getting kissed on the mouth by Jayne Cobb (i.e. "OMFG, did that just happen?!"), but without all the burning sexual attraction. So, anyway, getting a comment from you is an honor. Thank you.**

Should have said all that a while back, but I'm sort of lazy about things every so often.Again, thanks to all who have been reading this, if you have any questions you need answered about this chapter all you need to do is ask. Please review.


	7. Tremble

**I own nothing. I just like to fiddle with Joss' characters a little too much.**

* * *

Several hours into the night, River was dreaming of spring, newborn flowers, and clear blue skies when something began to brush up the inside of her thigh in a rhythmic manner half-waking her from sleep due to the nervous fluttering it created in her stomach. She moved her left leg and was met with the feel of soft rabbit fur gliding smoothly on her exposed skin. She slowly drew her upper body up as she began to process her current situation. Her sleep induced stupor was making it hard to pinpoint what exactly was touching her. River's brow furrowed in contemplation. If her legs were under the covers...She turned to look at Jayne and noticed for the first time that at some point during the night they had shifted positions. Both she and Jayne were laying flat on their backs and she had thrown her right leg over his left one. She blushed for a moment when she realized it was Jayne who was rubbing her leg with his large, work worn hand. She inhaled sharply as she focused entirely on the sensation it was creating within her. She decided she needed more. It had been a week since she had finally been open about her feelings and allowed Jayne to be just as open, and nothing more than a few passionate kisses here and there had happened. It was a big step, but it was one she had been desperately wanting to take. The timing had just been off. 

Jayne's hand slid upward, stroking her inner thigh and the fluttery feeling boiled over into every inch of her body. River bit her lip and fought to keep from squirming.

"Jayne," she whispered huskily, nudging his arm. Jayne stirred and awoke slowly. "What, huh?"

River blushed at him, still biting her lip. Misinterpreting her expression, Jayne stilled his hand and pulled away, beginning to roll over to put distance between them. An overwhelming sense of loss enveloped her and she gripped his arm to still his movements. She lay back down and tugged gently on his arm. "Jayne," she began in a soft voice. He turned back fully to look at her. River worried her lip nervously. "Jayne, I...I should very much like to have your baby-babies. Whichever of the two is to your liking."

Jayne blinked several times as he continued to stare at her. River felt herself begin to panic and her eyes welled up with tears. "You wanted me to stop lying and I thought that I should tell you how I feel because I love you more than I thought it possible for one to love another and wives should want to have their husband's babies- well, I mean, wives who love their husbands want to have their babies and since I love you-"

Jayne's lips on hers caused all rational thought to leave her head and the delicious pain in her chest thrummed with intensity as she opened her mouth fully to his. Jayne pulled away suddenly and she whimpered at the loss of such intimate contact. He trailed his thumb down her jawline. "Ya know, I ain't never loved someone a'fore neither."

"You really do love me?"

Jayne's brow furrowed. "Fer a genius, you sure do ask a lot of stupid questions," he teased as he tugged on a lock of her dark hair, "A'course, I love you, River."

"Oh, Jayne," she breathed out with a happy sigh, "I love you more than anything in the 'verse."

Jayne began to move back to kiss her when he paused abruptly. "Wait, you sure about the whole baby thing, 'cause, ya know, I can wait 'til yer good an' ready if'n you ain't."

"Oh, my wonderful, wonderful Jayne." River closed the distance between them and sealed her lips to his, directing one of his hands to the hem of her nightgown. Jayne hesitated a moment longer before kissing her back fervently as he let his hand travel up under her nightgown to strum the sensitive skin of her hip. River sighed into his mouth, nibbling his lower lip. Jayne moaned against her lips as he reached back down to grasp the hem of her nightgown and slowly began to move it up and over her body. River lift her arms over her head as he pulled it over her and blushed as his eyes began to travel over her bare chest and abdomen. He moved further down on the bed beside her and River blinked in surprise as she watched the flickering light of wonder enter into his blue eyes as he came to be eye level with her stomach. Jayne had never seen anything like her. Her body was perfection and he had never been so enraptured by someones stomach the way he was with River's. He traced the outside of her navel with his index finger in slow, careful circles. "Like one a them free standin' works a art they got in museums 'er somethin'," he whispered breathlessly, "Beautiful."

Jayne ran the flat of his palm over her stomach, reveling in the feel of her unbelievably soft skin against his rough, calloused hand. Slowly, his hand traveled upward, moving gently up the valley between her breasts to her delicate neck and back down to her navel. He shifted closer to her, bringing his mouth in contact with her skin as he planted kiss after featherlight kiss along the path previously traveled by his hand. Jayne's hand slid back down to her hips and he slowly scraped her underwear down her legs. Her eyes were still watery with unshed tears and Jayne looked up at her, his expression somber and questioning. She took up one of his hands, fitting her palm against his and smiled at how much larger his hand was than hers. She threaded her fingers with his his and gave his hand a light tug. Jayne smiled down at her and moved over her and he dropped to soft kisses on her eyelids, surprised when the tears spilled from the corner of each eye. He began to pull away from her worriedly when she grasped his face firmly with her free hand and kissed him with enough force to send a pleasure induced shiver throughout his entire body. River moaned into him and pulled him closer as they devoured each others mouths. Jayne felt his chest constrict sharply in a sweet pain that pulsed throughout his entire being. The pained yet passion-filled cry that River gave out into his mouth let him know she felt it, too. It was cold, hot, burning and tingling in and under and all over his skin in a way that made him shake uncontrollably. He tightened his hold on her hand, his knuckles whitening and River gripped his back just as firmly. Jayne fought through the haze that was enveloping him when he felt something wet on his cheek. He pulled away to ask why she crying still and blushed when noticed her cheeks were dry. River's eyes filled with tears again, shining up at him with more love than he'd thought one person could hold. It made the pain coursing through his body that much sweeter. River pulled him back down to her and he finally allowed his full weight to settle on her, needing to be as close to her as possible.

River was in awe. This was why everything so terrible in their lives had happened and for once she felt no regret, no guilt at being unable to fully control her fate. The waves of emotion flowing off of Jayne were as steady as the tide of a calm sea. His emotions raced into her gently and in return, hers flooded back to him like an ebbing tide. River was aware that they were both shaking badly from the intensity of what they were doing to one another, what they were feeling, but the tearing at her heart that it created was the most pure sensation she'd ever experienced. The feel of Jayne's body crushing hers into the bed, covering every inch of her with himself caused every nerve ending in her body to shoot out little sparks of pleasure that caused her body to sear in cold flames that licked her flesh. River curled her fingers in Jayne's hair and he fisted a handful of her dark tresses in his own hand as he let his thumb rub against her jaw softly in a rhythmic manner. He scraped his calloused hand from her face down her throat to her hips and River hummed against his lips and trailed her fingers from his hair to run along his back. The muscles tensed as she let her fingernails glide over them, coming to stop at the waistline of his sleep pants. Reluctant to break contact, she nudged them down with her hand as far as they would go, before bringing her legs up and pushing them down with her feet.

Jayne groaned into her mouth as the soles of her feet slid against his calves, pushing away his pants. He tightened his grip on both her hip and her hand as she pushed up against him, refusing to let him go. Jayne kissed her, burning her with the force of it as he slid into her as slowly as possible. They sighed into each others mouths simultaneously and River raked her fingers up his back to bury them in his hair once more as she wrapped her legs around him. Jayne gave a violent shudder as he pulled out and pushed back in just as slow as before, groaning. He moved his arm under her, making sure there was no chance they would break contact. Jayne pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead against her shoulder as he continued the excruciatingly slow, sweet pace. River ground her hips up into his just as slow, pushing back the blankets. She ran her palm over his sweat slicked back and cried out softly as the pressure of release-his and hers-mounted leisurely. Jayne groaned in response to her cry, though neither one was willing to quicken their thrusts. The pain was too delicious for either one to give up. Jayne placed kiss after lingering, languid kiss on River's neck and she cried out more fervently than before.

Jayne pulled his head back up to meet her eyes and she moved her hand down to his stomach, reveling in the feel of his skin under her fingers. The soft look in his eyes made her want to smile, but she couldn't for the life of her remember how as though his gaze was soft it was equally penetrating. His emotions, thoughts licked her her body, coiling inside her and River hoped that he knew she felt exactly the same way. The ripple of pleasure that coursed through her with each stroke was almost too much to bear and she turned her face to their entwined fingers, clenching her eyes shut and keening softly. He unwound his arm from behind her back and brought his shaky hand up to run the length of her neck as he continued to move within her. River brought her hand up to clutch at his wrist and refused to let go as he continued to drop it further south on her flushed skin. She arched into him when his hand closed around her left breast and whimpered when he stroked the oversensitive skin. River let go of his wrist and let her fingernails run roughly down his chest. Jayne rumbled and leaned down to kiss her, continuing to move in and out of her as her writhing below him became more pronounced.

Jayne felt River's shaking become more pronounced just as his own escalated and he firmly set his mouth over hers and he pushed into her one last time. River's legs tensed around him in a vice like manner and their eyes shot open, their lips falling away from each other as the pressure released and they moaned in unison. The tingling sensation that had enveloped them so long ago flared into a blazing force that neither knew existed, leaving them gasping and disoriented as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed their bodies. Jayne's arms and legs gave out as his body shuddered one last time and he fell against her, breathing heavily and wondering if his heart would pound out of his chest as frantically as it had been beating. He finally let go of her hand and wrapped both arms around her. River wrapped her arms around Jayne in return and pulled the blanket back up around them. Jayne stroked his fingers up and down her side and fought to control his breathing. Once it was stable enough, he rolled away from her, still slightly shaky and River kissed his shoulder before burying her face in the middle of his chest.

"Jayne," she whispered in a voice muffled by his chest. "I'm okay. It didn't hurt." The fear of hurting her had flickered faintly in the back of his mind the entire time. It was the only fear he really had anymore; ever.He pulled her to lay on top of him, running his hands all over her body. He couldn't stop touching her. "You sure?"

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his chest, directly over his heart and nuzzled the spot before going on to trace each and every scar she could find on his body. He smiled at her. "Think I might be addin' a few more to my collection come spring, Baby."

"I know. I'll memorize them, too. But I want to remember the present before we move forward once more."

"Honey, you know, about us doin' what we did..." Jayne clamped his mouth shut and waited for her to finish for him. She smiled. "I need you; always need you, but in order to let go of the need for even a moment, I must have all of you. And, I love you. What we did was important."

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. He stared down at the circles she was drawing around the scars on his right shoulder in the looping shape of a figure eight. "Never done that before."

"Not many people do. We are lucky."

His brow furrowed. "What about Wash an' Zoe? They was really in love."

She pulled at one of his hands and began to trace the outline of his fingers. "They felt it. That is why Zoe will never again find another to keep her company, drain away her buried grief."

"You ain't gonna go an' find someone after I go," Jayne asked hesitantly, "is ya?"

River dropped a kiss on his lips and smiled. "Never."

Jayne looked away for a moment. "I wouldn't either. Don't think no one understands me the way you do an'...wouldn't be you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

River moved to look at him and grinned. "I'm glad we're married."

"Ya think we'd still be together if'n we hadn't gotten hitched?"

River shrugged and rubbed her thumb along his. "It's possible. Though I doubt we would have ever found ourselves here. In all likelihood, while we would have resided together, romantic feelings would never have been acted on."

"Us havin' kids," Jayne marveled as he pulled at both her hand and began to play with them. "Jus' think a how good lookin' they'll be!"

"Very beautiful," she agreed, sitting up and rolling off of him to cuddle into his side. Jayne turned on his side to face her. "How many you want?"

"However many you want," she said, nuzzling his nose and running her hand down his chest. He grinned. "What if I want a dozen?"

"Then we'll have a dozen." Jayne's eyebrows shot up. "Yer really willin' ta just pop out that number a kids if it's really what I want?"

"My happiness is your happiness and my happiness yours. If I were to only want one child, you would accept it just as I will accept twelve children if it's really what you want."

He shook his head. "Four. Possibly five."

"Still a large family," she teased and he smiled. "Guess that means I'll get ta build onta the house. If not, they can sleep in the barn."

She giggled into his lips. "I don't think our offspring would like that."

"Well, they ain't here ta complain right now, so I don't rightly care." He waggled his eyebrows at her and trace his forefinger over her breasts. "'Sides, I can't really be touchin' on ya all that often if they's always runnin' 'round demandin' attention."

River nodded in mock seriousness and stifled a moan. "Yes, perhaps living in the barn would be best for all."

Jayne chuckled before his mouth joined his hands on her chest and River hummed with enjoyment. Jayne moved over her and pushed a few wayward strands of hair out of her face. Jayne let his attention wander back to her chest and they both hissed when he sank into her. River bucked up against him. They were shaking again. River wrapped her legs tightly around him and smiled at him. He brought his head up from his thorough investigation of her right breast and she pecked him on the lips as she moved against him in time with each thrust. "Jayne is definitely not an ape-woman's name," she moaned and he nodded against her throat while he nibbled across her collarbone. "Guessin' I shoulda shown you my man parts a while back so's you woulda known then," he groaned into her mouth. She bit and pulled at his lip. "Yes, then the mindless flirting would have indeed led somewhere."

He smiled, almost smirking. "Yeah, guess we was flirtin'."

River's eyes rolled back as the pressure that built began to spasm as it readied itself to be set free. Jayne growled deep in his throat and River smiled into his neck as she rubbed every inch of her skin up against his and whispered in his ear exactly how he made her feel. There was a sharp yet gentle edge to each thrust he made after that and the release was just as satisfying and pleasurable as the first. Jayne rolled off of her immediately and pulled her to him to tuck her against his side. She kissed his shoulder. River trailed a finger down the long scar across his chest. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

Jayne smiled and rubbed a hand down her back. "I'm pretty sure we hurt each other a lot seein' as we ain't too good about emotional things."

"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so crowded and confused."

"Hey." Jayne cupped her face in his hands as she blinked at him through her tears. "M'okay, so there ain't nothin' ta worry on. 'Sides, I love you, Baby, so it don't really matter ta me none no more."

"But it did."

"Yeah," he admitted, blushing, "only 'cause I thought you was cute an' I was mad that it seemed like I weren't ever gonna get ta sex ya an' I really did think fer awhile there you was really an' truly crazy."

"Then Miranda happened."

He nodded and smiled. "An' you started talkin' more normal, started talkin' ta me 'bout things an' ya cared what I had ta say more'n anyone else ever has."

"You're the only person I make sense to when I talk the way I do. You're the only one who listens to me, too."

Jayne grinned down at her reddened face. "Why you always blushin' 'round me?"

"I 'm not used to actually having someone understand me; you see me for what I am. Even when I'm not talking, you..." She took a deep breath. "Sometimes, I feel as though _you're_ reading _my_ mind. Even if I were to try to talk circles around you like I did Simon and the Captain, you find the real words I was saying and arrange them even when I can't."

Jayne smiled. "That make me yer own personal translator?"

River laughed. "I suppose so."

Jayne yawned and pulled her up to him, against him, inhaling the scent of her sweat mingled with his. "I love you, Baby."

River kissed his shoulder once more and smiled to herself. "I love you, too."

Jayne let out a satisfied sigh as his breathing evened out. River's smiled grew and she nuzzled his neck whispering, "Two down, two, possibly three, more to go."

* * *

A/N: So, I suck, suck, SUCK at writing smut, but this story freaking needed it and I'm sorry if I let you down with it. (hangs head) But it had to be slow and gentle and whatnot because in the twenty-four 'verse I've created, that's how River and Jayne are. They have emotional sex. I wouldn't call it making love because if you're sexing while in love, the love's already there so there's nothing to be made but babies. You could argue they're making more love, but that would mean that at some point you use all the love up and that just doesn't make sense. In all seriousness, I'd most definitely say that River and Jayne were "putting the love on"...or in in Jayne's case. And if we go off of Jayne's case, River's "putting the love around" Jayne...snerk. 

The whole flirting thing they talk about. Okay, if _any_ of you readers can tell me River and Jayne were _not_ flirting when she told him that first time in "Our Mrs. Reynolds" that Jayne was a girl's name and they just didn't know it...well, I still won't believe you but seriously, I may take it back. I really won't. They were so flirting and you'll never tell me otherwise. I'm just confused as to why she didn't let Jayne show her his man parts then-regardless of whether another person is in the room, if Jayne offers to show you his man parts, you take him up on it because it will most likely end in him letting his man parts get acquainted with your girl parts...moving on!

Jayne doesn't read River's mind, by the way. He just is really good at knowing whenever she's hiding something, trying to say something, etc. So he pretty much reads her mind without reading her mind...

Someone asked if I had plans for a Raynebaby...yes and no..."How can that be," you may ask. Well, re-read the dialog. Did you catch it? If so, GOOD! If not, I have failed as a writer. Joking, if you didn't get it, ask and I shall tell.

Next Chapter, Jayne's first day as head Lawman. Possibly some surprise visitors. But only if you're good! Please review.


	8. Decisions

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Jayne shoved the man down, face first into the dirt, smirking when he groaned. "That's whatcha git fer thinkin' it's such a good idea ta go about's drunker'n hell an' startin' trouble in this town." He leaned down and his cocky grin widened. "Sun don't feel too good right now, huh?"

The man just groaned and cradled his head in his hands. Jayne patted his back too roughly. "You start any trouble tonight an' you'll end up right back here, dong ma?"

The man nodded and slowly rose to his feet. "Yessir, Sheriff," he grumbled, with gritted teeth as he tried to shield his eyes from the sun. Jayne snorted as he watched the man stagger down the road in the direction of the bar. He'd be back in the cell by nightfall, Jayne was sure of that. He turned around and headed back into the small, beige building. Art was sitting at a small wooden desk too small for his large frame to sit behind. He looked out of place and Jayne tried not to laugh when he thought about himself behind his own small, less than adequate wooden desk. The building was larger than it looked. There was one main cell behind their desks. It was where they held drunk men mainly, who needed to sober up before being set free to wreak more havoc on Tree Gap. They were always, in some way, employed by Stockley-or so they said.

Jayne settled down in his chair behind his ridiculously small desk and cracked his neck as he watched one particular smelly drunk named Bert snooze off the alcohol in his system. Art shook his head at the man. "Ya know, sometimes, I think he's dead an' then he'll make this big ol' snorin' noise like he done just tried ta inhale a ruttin' frog."

"Now, I been pretty drunk 'afore, but I ain't never handled alcohol the way he does," Jayne said with a disbelieving shake of the head. The man in question shifted and settled in the span of a second. Jayne and Art both tilted their heads to the side in anticipation of when the man would wake up. He let out a louder than loud croaking snore and both Art and Jayne jumped.

"Teasing the town drunk again are we?" Jayne whirled around quickly, and broad smile appearing on his face. "Hey, Baby, what you doing here?"

River shrugged. "We missed our men."

She quickly stepped inside the doorway and Delly followed. Art perked up at the sight of his wife. "Who'd you leave the kids with?"

"River sweet talked Isaiah inta watchin' 'em. Promised she'd make him his very own cherry pie if'n he would watch em'."

Jayne's smiled proudly. "My girl could sweet talk just 'bout anybody in the 'verse!"

River set a large brown paper sack on his desk. "Brought you something to eat."

Jayne pulled her onto his lap as he opened his bag. "Honey, you make the best lunches," he said as he pulled out an apple and bit into it. She beamed at him and kissed his cheek. He gulped down his bite and nuzzled her neck, winding his sticky fingers covered in apple juice into her hair. "So, how're all my girls doin' today? They ain't givin' you any troubles are they?"

"Nope, haven't gotten sick in over a week."

He gave her a quick, intense kiss. "Good, that's what I like to hear."

River stood reluctantly. "I promised Susie and the boys I would make them hats like yours for next year."

"They ain't gonna ever look as cunning as me."

River tried hard not to smile as she kissed him again. "Bye, Jayne. I love you."

"Love you, too, Baby. See ya at home," he called after her as he watched her walk out the door behind Delly. Jayne leaned back in his chair and continued to munch on his apple when the drunk croaked again. He and swiveled in their chairs to watch the drunk sleep away the day.

"Ya, know, I thought this job would be more exciting," Art grumbled, running a hand through his short blond hair. "Oughta get paid more for getting bored near ta death."

"Yeah," Jayne muttered, "think I liked bein' a criminal better."

"When was you a criminal?"

"'Fore I got married."

"And how does River feel about that?"

Jayne smirked. "Not too bad on account a she was one a my co-workers."

"Oh yeah," Art snorted, "an' what was her job?"

"Well, besides the bein' all," Jayne made a wild hand gesture, "her job was ta pitch fits an' get us outta bein' pinched."

"She any good at it?"

Jayne smirked. "Still alive ain't we?"

"Can I come out now?"

Jayne and Art turned to look at the now fully awake drunk in the cell. "Don't know, you fully sober now, Bert?"

"Hell no, but I ain't piss drunk, Sheriff," Bert snorted, rubbing his head. Jayne rolled his eyes as he stood and picked up the key to the cell. "You know, maybe if ya didn't drink so much, 'stead a sleepin' in here, you'd be sleepin' in yer own bed." He unlocked the cell and gave Bert a pointed look. "Possibly, with a willin' woman."

Bert just grunted. "Wish this town had some whores."

"Whatcha wanna whore for?"

Bert gave Art a funny look and Jayne settled back down in his chair, pulling out a whetstone and Binky. "Man's got needs, Art."

Art raised an eyebrow and Bert turned to look at him. Jayne spat on his whetstone, licked Binky from hilt to tip and began to methodically run the blade over the stone in careful strokes. Feeling their intense stares, he looked up. "What?"

"You sayin' you been with a whore," Art asked incredulously. Jayne shrugged. "I had a itch, I got it scratched."

"What about River?"

"Wasn't tagether then an' she was sorta...off limits." Jayne propped his feet up on the desk. "Nowadays, I when my itch needs scratchin', well I get it scratched. Got the shiniest woman in the 'verse ta help me scratch it, too."

"Well, how romantic of you," Art muttered sarcastically. Jayne gave him a hard look. "Hey, I ain't gonna lie an' say I ain't never done nothin' weren't bad. Don't 'xactly mean I'm proud of it 'er anything. Just sayin' is all. 'Sides, River knows everythin' I ever done an' if she's okay with it, s'all that matters ta me. S'long as she's happy, I'm happy."

He ducked his head to work on his project, ignoring Art's disapproving look and Bert's curious one.

* * *

River was in the front yard, swaying gently to the soft breeze with her head tilted to the side. Her eyes were closed and her right hand rested on her stomach. Jayne stopped and watched her for a moment. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly at him. Jayne gave her a small smile in return, hugging her gently and kissing her lips.

"I was listening to them hum. They have lovely voices," she informed him as she led him into the house. Jayne nodded and settled down into one of the chairs around the kitchen table. River set his dinner down in front of him and pulled herself up onto the table to sit. He stared at his dinner for several moments.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shrugged. River pushed the plate away from him and scooted to sit in front of him. She set her tiny feet down atop his knees and cupped his face with her hands. "Jayne, what's wrong?"

He shrugged again and averted his gaze. She kissed him then, her lips brushing over his as she spoke, "You know I love you, right?"

She gave him another kiss and whispered, "No matter what you do, what you've done. I love you and I won't stop."

He met her gaze reluctantly. "Ya mean that, Baby?"

A small smile curved her lips as she nodded. "I do."

He dropped his chin to rest on her knee. "So, I guess I'm bein' mopey fer no reason, right?"

River ran her fingers through his hair. "Jayne, I've been by your side for a very long time and I've seen you do many things. You did what you had to, when you had to and you did what you thought was in your best interest. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Wish I could still change some of them decisions," he mumbled against her, "some of them weren't...well, you know the decisions I'm thinkin' on."

River sighed and pulled his face up so she could better look him in the eye. "Jayne, I don't care. That's not who you are anymore. If it still was..." She bit her lip and cracked a grin. "Well, then I suppose I would be beating you up on a daily basis."

Jayne raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Ya mean you'd put up with...me an'..._really_?"

River rolled her eyes. "I hardly think beating you senseless for adulterous behavior counts as putting up with it."

Jayne sucked in his lower lip and chewed on it thoughtfully as he stared at his wife. "You love me that much, huh?"

It was River's turn to be incredulous. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Jayne shrugged, making a face. "Well, I am kind of an ass, Honey."

"And you'll always be one," she replied, kissing the tip of his nose, "just as I'll always be a reader. I like that you're an ass. Though I like to refer to it as you being more blunt and straightforward than most. And you're not an ass to me."

"That's 'cause yer all pretty an' I'm awful sweet on ya," he murmured against her lips. She smiled. "I know."

"You know everything," he teased, pinching her thigh. He leaned forward and gave her a sound kiss. She sighed against his lips before pulling away. "I take it this whole thing had something to do with work."

"Yeah," Jayne sighed as leaned back in his chair to gaze up at her thoughtfully. "Kinda get ta feelin' like we're still on Serenity, ya know? People here know us, but they don't. They don't know what we was like an' they don't know what we done."

He rubbed his hand up and down her calf, staring at the edge of the table. "Wouldn't feel so bad 'bout it if I didn't feel like we're hidin' somethin'."

River nudged his side with her toes. "Maybe, we should tell them then. Isaiah wouldn't mind and Art and Delly, given the time, would be understanding."

"Yeah, we should, but I don't want nobody gettin' ideas they shouldn't be just yet."

River nodded. "Stockley."

"Right," Jayne said with a scowl, "that hun dan's been runnin' his mouth all over town 'bout you an' with you bein' what you are an' us havin' kids on th'way it just don't seem like we oughta be broadcastin' our less than respectable past ta everybody." Jayne let out a big sigh. "Hell, th' only really honorable thing we done we can't really prove an' it's still a sore spot fer the both a us."

"Seems to me, our lives are just too exciting," River mused. He grinned up at her. "An' violent. Which I ain't havin' no little girls takin' part in."

"Jayne Cobb," River snorted, "you know, the first bedtime story you tell them will be about how you got Vera."

Jayne huffed indignantly up at River, glaring. "Well, I'll leave out the killin' part 'till they're older."

River bit her lip. "Hopefully, all this will be resolved before they are born. I do not wish for my first foray into parenthood to be based upon lies."

He nodded. "Can't be lyin' to our kids right off the bat; yer right on that one."

Jayne gently took her hands in his and laced their fingers together. "An' it'd be awful nice ta be able ta tell em' 'bout Wash an' Book an' Serenity. How good it was then."

"Yes, it would be nice," River replied, her voice soft. Jayne leaned forward aburptly and buried his face in her stomach, kissing it lightly. "Still gotta come up with some good names, River."

River combed her fingers through his hair and leaned back slightly to allow him better access to her abdomen. "We have a while before they get here."

"Well, they don't mind that they ain't got names yet, do they," he asked worriedly, "don't want 'em thinkin' we ain't bein' responsible 'er takin' this seriously. 'Cause, we are takin' this seriously."

"Jayne, they're only two months old and their biggest concern as of right now is when they will be getting more food," she laughed. "And speaking of food, your dinner is getting cold."

She poked his baked potato and frowned. "Nevermind, it is cold."

"S'Okay," he mumbled against her stomach, "m'not hungry."

"Well, then, what," River tilted sideways when her husband nuzzled her in a particularly ticklish area and giggled, "do you want to do?"

"Play with your stomach," came the muffled reply. Her giggling increased as he turned his face to the side and continued to rub. "Jayne, it looks the same as it did this morning." Her voice became quiet. "I still think we should tell them. All at once. If Isaiah is there and isn't upset by it all, Art and Delly will be less inclined to consider what we've had to tell them irrationally."

"Alright, if it's what you want, Baby, we can do it."

"I do."

Jayne nodded, then pulled away suddenly. "You feed Sam an' Wolf?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Big Grey also had some carrots mixed in his feed sack for dinner."

Jayne squinted. "Somethin' feels off 'bout tonight. I checked on the chickens, so that can't be it."

River watched in amusement as he stood up abruptly and picked up his plate of untouched food, putting it in the refrigerator. He paced for a few moments and River bit her lip as she let her eyes follow his movements. River fisted her hands in her skirts and waited as he turned away from her and leaned on the sink. "Just, somethin' don't feel right. Somethin's off, Honey, I can feel it."

"I think maybe, what you're feeling is shock," she laughed. "For once, there's nothing that needs tending to tonight. I think it may have thrown you off some, Jayne."

Jayne turned and nodded, still frowning. "Never figured bein' normal would be just as time consumin' as runnin' fer our lives all the time."

River sat up straighter and smiled. "While it's not exactly a lazy day, it is a lazy night and those, although shorter, are just as good."

Jayne shoved off of the the counter and leaned against the chair, staring at his wife's legs the whole time. He grabbed onto her foot and pulled it up, causing her to stick her leg straight out into the air. "Now, how is it that yer sa Gorramn short compared to me, but yer legs go on forever?"

River snorted with laughter and pulled her foot from his hand a she swatted his arm. "Quit flirting."

"Hey," Jayne huffed indignantly, "I'll flirt with you whenever I Gorramn please. An' if anybody should quit doin' anythin' then it's you. You flirt more'n I do."

"You know that's not true, I flirt just as much."

"You're lyin' again."

River raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Jayne's head bobbed up and down as he nodded profusely. "You love it when I flirt with you."

River cracked a grin at her husband. "Maybe just a little," she murmured as she pulled him down for a kiss. Jayne chuckled against her lips. "Liar, liar, skirt on fire."

She giggled back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "What say you to me running us a bath?"

"That sounds like the most wonderful thing in the 'verse ta me right now." He pecked her on the tip of the nose. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him as she moved to leave the kitchen. "Hey," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He dipped his head down to kiss her slowly. "I love you."

River reciprocated by giving him a slow, languid kiss of her own. "I know."

* * *

Mal rubbed a hand down his face and stared out at the blackness surrounding Serenity as he let out a long sigh. They had been having all manner of trouble as of late. The 'verse was turning on him, he was sure. While the work was steady, it was more dangerous than ever and Mal had already gone through two gunhands who hadn't exactly been on the same level as the reputations that preceded them. Simon was always having to disinfect the infirmary because someone was always being injured.

"You okay, Sir," Zoe asked and he turned to stare at her. His eyes fell immediately to the sling her right arm was in. Her gunhand. They couldn't afford to work with Zoe out. They hadn't found another merc for hire last port and with Zoe temporarily disabled, the only person experienced to go out on jobs was Mal himself. They needed another paying job, but they wouldn't be taking on any work with her out and Serenity seemed to be hurting for some odd reason.

"No, I ain't," Mal muttered as he turned back around. Zoe's boots clanked against the metal grating as she moved to the co-pilot's seat and settled in. Mal checked their coordinates and continued, "We don't take on another job soon after this one, we ain't gonna have money. We ain't got no money, we ain't gonna have no food, no medical supplies ta restock the infirmary-which we all been winding up in so often as of late-and no new parts fer this boat which has been actin' up a lot."

"Ship's old, Sir, maybe it's time we take her to ground one last time," Zoe said hesitantly. Mal slammed his fist on the console. "It ain't the ship."

"You sayin' it's Kaylee then, Sir," Zoe argued back, "you sayin' Kaylee ain't doin' her job the way she always has. She ain't responsible for gettin' a new part-brand new- for this here ship and having the ship bust anyway. We ain't got the time, nor the funds ta give her an overhaul an' that's th'only thing aside from dumpin' her and gettin' a new ship we can do."

Mal clenched his jaw and looked away. Zoe leaned forward, her eyes shining sympathetically though she remained as blunt in her speaking as ever. "Now, Mal, I know how you feel about this old boat; I love her, too, but...ain't nobody who ever flew on her ain't loved her. She's just got a few too many miles on her now. Lord knows gettin' a new ship wouldn't even be close to tradin' up, but-"

"No," Mal snapped, cutting her off, "we're gonna drop off this cargo we got-"

"You ain't got nobody to go with you, Sir," Zoe leveled at him, "how do you think it's gonna play out?"

Mal glared at her. "I'll hire some lowlife from town ta take it out with me for five percent. That havin' been said, after we do this job, we're gonna set her down and spend our pay on fixin' her up good and proper. Ship's helped us through all our rough patches an' I aim ta do right by her. We ain't had no honest jobs float our way an' we can't afford the unhonest ones right now. 'Sides, even if we scrapped her an' got us another boat, we wouldn't have enough ta pay fer it."

"How will we eat? We spend all our money on this ship, we ain't gonna have any food-"

"I know, that's why we need to be thinkin' of a place where we can stay an' not have ta worry about expenses outside of repairing and over hauling Serenity." Mal sighed again and nudged his foot against the underside of the console. "We ain't made many friends since...and ain't got any place ta gain shelter that the operative didn't take care of."

Zoe rubbed her forehead with her hand tiredly and grimaced before gritting out, "As much as I hate ta say it, might be wise of us ta get in touch with Jayne."

"You think," Mal asked, "he weren't too thrilled with seein' us when we ran into him last."

Zoe narrowed her eyes coldly. "He owes us, Mal."

She turned away from him and propped her feet up on the co-pilot's console. "He owes me."

Mal, flicked off the autopilot, feeling the need to fly his ship. "Won't argue with that, Zoe."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been suffering from a mixture of insatiable plot-bunnies and writer's block. it's a nasty combo. However, I have been working on this, "Deuces" and "Requiem" in small increments. I want to churn out a chapter each for them before I post another chapter for either this or "Feel the Silence", but like Mal's infamous plans, mine never work out as expected either.

Bert, the town drunk, will make some appearances, but he is a minor character, much like Mr. Carrington and really is only their to provide some comic relief as this is a bit less comical than most of the fics I've written in my opinion (though "Requiem" would be by far the darkest and most devoid of any and all comedy). The discussion I had take place between Jayne, Art, and Bert was to show that now Jayne cares about what others think of him. Not just because he wants to be accepted in the small community, but because he's afraid that if those he has grown close to do not accept him, then perhaps River hasn't truly accepted him. It was also Jayne attempting to share with his friend what his past was in a sense without revealing too much. River and Jayne want very much to be honest with their friends and neighbors. However, with Stockley lurking about Tree Gap and River being in a more than delicate condition, it's decided that only Isaiah, Art, and Delly will be the only ones made aware for the time being.

The next chapter will feature the crew coming together. Jayne's ill ease can be attributed to him sensing the upcoming reunion as River, is too preoccupied with Jayne and the twins to pick up on it. While she does listen to Jayne's thoughts, it is only because she knows he doesn't mind, otherwise she wouldn't do it. Also, because she spends the bulk of her time blocking people out. As it was explained in an earlier chapter, when blocking people out, she is unable to sense when certain things are going to occur.

The idea of the ship breaking and wearing down is somewhat metaphorical. It refers to the familial bonds that each person once retained towards one another. From the discussion between Mal and Zoe, you can plainly see that they no longer agree on all matters. Zoe subconsciously blames Mal for Wash's death because it was his decision to expose Miranda that lead to their fight with the Reavers on Mr. Universe's moon. While Zoe and Mal are still close, they're no longer what they once were. The crew also continues to alternate between ignoring what happened and wallowing in grief and self-pity, which is made quite clear when Zoe mentions Jayne "owes them" and more importantly her.

and yes, it's girl twins.

as always, if you have questions, just ask. please review.

* * *


	9. Girls Can Fish

**I own nothing.**

* * *

River watched Delly and Art as they stared at her and Jayne with a mixture of wariness and shock. The effort of keeping mental blocks up while their thoughts screamed at her tumultuously was beginning to give her a headache. Jayne placed a calming hand over hers under the table and gave it a light squeeze. River's gaze flitted over to Isaiah, who was sitting at the other end of the table staring down at his clean plate with a thoughtful expression.

In the course of telling the Wilkerson's and Isaiah about their past, Delly and Art's conflicting emotions had become more pronounced and she'd slipped back into using her "funny talk" as Jayne called it, but he had quickly taken over the storytelling for her and answered any questions he could. Now, having come to the end of it, there was nothing but silence from all parties involved. Nobody had spoken in over ten minutes and River was more than a little surprised by how patiently Jayne was awaiting the others' verdicts. Delly and Art alternated between staring between the two of them. Art looked confused and Delly somewhat fearful, but there was concern.

"Well," Isaiah rumbled out from the other end of the table, causing them to all turn and look at him in surprise. He glared at River from under his thick, bushy gray eyebrows. "You gonna gimme some a that apple tart fer dessert now 'er what? I'm still hungry, ya know."

Jayne and River both let out a whoosh of air, relaxing visibly. Art opened and closed his mouth a couple of times at the older man while Delly just gaped. River sent Isaiah a beaming smile and leapt from her chair to go and get him dessert. Jayne blinked at Isaiah for a moment before booming with laughter. River reappeared with two plates of apple tart, placing one in front of Jayne and the other before Isaiah. She bent and kissed Isaiah on the cheek. "Thank you. Your acceptance is much appreciated."

Isaiah grunted uncomfortably at the show of affection though the corners of his mouth tipped upwards slightly. "Yeah, well don't expect me ta go abouts clapping and hoorayin' at ya next times you kill someone."

She grinned at him lopsidedly as she headed back toward the kitchen. "I will expect a thumbs up."

Isaiah glanced over at Art and Delly as he cut into his apple tart. "You two gonna say anythin' 'er did the misadventures of Mr. and Mrs. Cobb shock you into a bout of stupidity?"

"So, you really weren't lyin' bout the whole crime thing an' all."

Jayne rubbed the back of his head and grinned boyishly at Art. "Naw, why would I lie about bein' a outlaw? An' while I ain't dumb, I ain't smart enough ta come up with a tale as crazy as the ones I got. I mean, you don't believe me, that's fine, but it's all happened."

River sat down beside Jayne and let out a long sigh. "We just want you to accept us. We didn't expect for everything that's happened since leaving Serenity to happen."

She bit her lip and looked down at the table. "We know it's asking a lot of you to just accept it and we understand if you can't, but it would be nice if you could."

Jayne cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest as he stared hard at the tabled. "We just don't want you thinkin' less of us 'er thinkin' we ain't good people. We think of you as...you know. Be awful hard to lose all that."

Delly nodded slightly. "I understand and...I think I'm okay with it."

She offered River a small smile. "You did what you had to do and I'd say what you have here is well worth the price you paid."

River smiled up at Jayne and squeezed his forearm. "I quite agree."

Jayne rolled his as at her, though grinning and hauled her chair closer to his. "Yeah, me too."

Susan came screaming into the kitchen just then. "Unky Jayne! Unky Jayne, Jacob an' Travis is pickin' on me! They won't let me play with them 'cause I'm a girl!"

She threw herself at Jayne, sobbing. "They never lemme do nothin' with 'em 'cause I'm a girl!"

Jayne turned her to sit in his lap and rubbed her back. "Well, what's bein' a girl got ta do with it?"

"She's supposed to like girly things," Jacob whined as he stomped into the the room followed by his twin, who was also stomping. He shot Susan a dark look. "Tattletale!"

Jayne cleared his throat and glared back at the two, causing their eyes to widened. Feeling his point had been made, Jayne turned his attention back to Susan. "I was thinkin' bout goin' fishin' tomorrow. Wanna go with me?"

She squealed excitedly, her brothers' mistreatment of her forgotten. "I never been fishin' before!" She turned to Delly, scrambling out of Jayne's lap to tug on her mother's sleeve. "Can I, Momma, can I? Unky Jayne says I can."

"Of course," Delly laughed and Susan jumped up and down singing, "I'm goin' fishin', I'm goin' fishin'!"

"Girls don't fish," Jacob and Travis yelled in unison. River rolled her eyes and began to clear the table. "I fish and I'm a girl."

"No, yer Aunt River," Travis argued, crossing his arms and snorting. Jacob glared at his brother. "If you're an Aunt that means you're a girl, Travis, so she's a girl."

"That ain't the point-"

"Yes, it is. If Aunt River fishes an' she's a girl, then that means girls fish."

"Well, maybe Aunt River is the only girl who's ever gone fishin'."

"Travis, there's a bajillion people in the 'verse! How would Aunt River be the only one that's ever gone fishin'?"

They watched the twins as if watching a tennis match as the two quickly became immersed in their own little argument. Travis glared at his brother in frustration. "It still don't mean girls is supposed ta fish!"

"So? Alotta people ain't supposed ta do stuff an' they still does it! What's ta stop a girl from fishin' if'n she wants to?"

"Well, boy ain't supposed to wear dresses an' we don't, you sayin' we should?!"

"No."

"Then maybe girls ain't supposed to fish."

"I've seen a boy wear a dress," Jayne snorted, "had a pretty floral bonnet, too."

Travis and Jacob both turned to look at him. Jacob scrunched up his face. "Was he soft in the head?"

Jayne grinned. "Highly possible he was."

River laughed as she set the dirty dishes in the sink and began to wash them. "Yes, Mal's sanity was questionable at best."

"That man got inta more trouble bein' dumb than we did bein' smart!" Jayne's eyes lit with amusement. "Like challengin' that fancy coreboy to a sword fight over Inara."

"But, Jayne, it's not a laughing matter, " River said in mock seriousness, turning toward him and pointing to her side, "he got stabbed. Right here."

Jayne slapped his leg and roared with laughter. Delly and Art couldn't help but smile. Art settled back in his chair. "Now, what's all this about?"

Jayne lifted Susan off his lap, gave her a swat and said, "Go play," before turning back to Art with a grin, "While me an' River got ourselves inta trouble bout as often as Bert winds up drunk in the cell, most of our trouble was 'cause of our Captain, Malcolm Reynolds."

"You're lying," River called to him from her station next to the sink. Jayne chuckled. "Okay, so really, Mal caused more trouble'n just most..."

* * *

Mal dusted himself and made a face as he stared off toward the town of Tree Gap. The town was literally a one road town with farms and ranches situated far outside of it. As he and the rest of his crew headed on down through the middle of town, someone was tossed out of the bar and into the street, several locals shaking their heads and frowning in distaste. The group side-stepped the prone man and turned off the street and headed toward the general store. They stopped outside and he patted Kaylee and Inara's arms. "You two, look around and have yerselves a grand ole time. Steer clear of the bar. Think it's gotten a little rough since we last been here."

"Really, Mal, I don't think it's right of us to just be expecting Jayne and his wife to put us up for an undetermined length of time without asking," Inara hissed. Mal glared before smiling and kissing her. "Well then it's a good thing you ain't Captain, now isn't it?"

Inara rolled her eyes and glared as she watched Mal and Zoe head toward the very bar he had warned her of. Mal and Zoe strolled in and took a seat at the bar, both ordering a pint. They both surveyed the crowd. No Jayne. While they were surpised, they were also relieved. It gave them a chance to think, plan what hadn't been talked about but once. Zoe was the first to speak. "So, how are we going to tell him? I'm not sure ordering him will work so well this time around, seein' as he don't work for you no more."

Mal ran a hand down his face as his first mate continued, "An' we ain't exactly plannin' on payin' him an' money's always been his language."

"Yeah, but I get the feelin' our ex-merc ain't the same cold blooded killer he was back when. I mean, knocked up whore'er not, he went an' done got hitched an' that ain't somethin' he woulda done when we knowed him."

"True," Zoe muttered into her mug as she downed half of it. Mal nodded and they huddled over their drinks, nursing them slowly. "What if he says no?"

"He won't," Zoe said knowingly. Mal rubbed his face again. Though he'd never admit it, he was beginning to feel old. They reluctantly pushed themselves up from the bar and slowly made their way back to the general store. Kaylee was dragging Simon to each aisle to look at various frivolous items while Inara studied several large bolts of fabric curiously. Mal and Zoe both purchased a box of ammo each and he asked casually as the clerk rang him up, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Jayne Cobb would you? Didn't see him in the bar."

The clerk snorted, "Hell, you won't never see him in there."

Mal raised an eyebrow and in answer, the clerk jerk his head to the left. "He's over at the Sherriff's office."

Mal rolled his eyes and smirked as they left the store. He snorted with laughter once outside. "I knew that hun dan wouldn't be able ta keep himself outta trouble even if he did go an' get hitched."

Zoe nodded and they headed down the dusty road. Inara, Simon, and Kaylee followed a few paces behind. When they reached the small jailhouse, there was woman with twin boys and a little girl standing on the steps talking to the deputy. They eyed the crew curiously. The deputy leaned up against the wall. "You needed somthin'?"

"Yeah, I'm lookin' for Jayne Cobb. I was tol' I could find him here."

The deputy nodded and turned to lean in the doorway. "Jayne, got some strange folk wantin' ta talk to ya!"

Mal could here the floorboards of the old jailhouse creak as Jayne lumbered toward the door. The minute he saw Mal, he stiffened and scowled. "What d'you want?"

Mal's smug smile faltered when he noticed both the deputy and the woman take up defensive stances. He stopped smiling when he noticed the Sherriff's badge Jayne was sporting. Even Zoe was staring at it with a bit of shock.

Mal cleared his throat. "Well, Jayne, Serenity ain't doin' too good an' we're in need of a place ta set down for a spell so's we can patch'er up good-"

"A place with someone who's gonna be dumb 'nough ta let you leech off 'em is what yer sayin'," Jayne muttered as he watched the woman and her three kids walk off toward the general store. Jayne nodded after her and then turned back to Mal. "No thanks."

"Jayne-"

"Look, Mal," Jayne snapped, "If I help you, it's only 'cause we was all crew an' crew looks out fer each other okay?"

He glared and stepped forward. Neither Mal nor Zoe made for their guns. If Jayne was Sherriff, shooting at him would be a big mistake.

"Now, 'fore I start helpin' you with anythin', we're gonna step up some rules yer damn well gonna follow."

Mal's jaw twitched and he fought to keep from tearing into the larger man. "All right."

"First off, you ain't in charge a me. This is my town, not yers, so what I say goes. Second, you'll be stayin' on the ship, you ain't settin' yerselves up in my house. I ain't got the room fer one, an' I don't think my wife would like it none. I'll make sure ya got what all's you need. But you come 'round 'er try an' foul up anythin' here in Tree Gap an' we're gonna exchange more'n words. Dong ma?"

Mal bit the inside of his cheek. "That all seems mighty acceptable an' I can assure you we ain't all that thrilled with havin' ta come ta you fer help so we're gonna stay as far outta yer way as we can."

"Good," Jayne snapped, stalking back in to the jailhouse. Mal glared at Jayne's back and turned to Zoe. "Might be some parts to be had a couple towns over."

Kaylee raised her hand. "Simon and I can handle it ourselves."

Mal nodded but added. "Take 'Nara with you. She's better at haggling."

Once Kaylee, Simon and Inara had departed, Zoe leaned close to Mal. "Sir?"

Mal tossed a glare over his shoulder at the doorway Jayne had gone through and said in a lowered voice. "He seem kinda tetchy ta you?"

"He did indeed, Sir."

Mal rubbed his chin. "I think maybe we oughta drop by the Cobb homestead soon."

"Don't sound like such a good idea, but," Zoe said with a small sigh, "I'm anxious ta see who roped Jayne into an 'I do'."

"Me too," Mal guffawed, "bet she's got some real fine qualities about her." He jestured in front of his chest and Zoe smirked. "I wanna know what idiot thought it was a good idea ta make someone as lowdown as Jayne Sheriff."

* * *

River was wading out in the small pond tossing bred to the ducks when Jayne returned home around noon after going into town to pick up another bin of spare parts and some special post his mother had sent him. From the other side of the pond, Sam splashed into the pond with an excited bark, startling the ducks and River. River shielded the spray of water with her arms as she shrieked, "Bad dog! Very, bad dog!"

Jayne could help but laugh as he sauntered out toward his wife. A gentle smile curved her lips as she tossed the rest of the bread to the ducks and stepped out of the pond and wrapped both her arms and legs around him. She kissed him soundly and whispered against his lips, "Morning."

Jayne kissed her softly before replying, "Morning, Baby."

River leaned back in his arms sighed happily. "I'm glad it's your day off."

Jayne raised a teasing eyebrow. "You gonna make me do a bunch a housework?"

River giggled and kissed his chin. "I don't know if you can call it housework."

Jayne laid one hand over the very slight bump on her abdomen, splaying his fingers. "Is it the kinda work that led to this?"

River gave him a playful smile. "Maybe."

He chuckled and gave her bottom a slight smack as he kissed her again. He pulled back slightly. "I got somethin' for ya, Baby. No readin' me either 'er it'll spoil it."

River's eyes lit up and she bit her lip, grinning excitedly. "Oh, Jayne, I love surprises!"

Jayne grinned back as he pulled the small box from his pocket. "Now, this belonged to my Great Grandma," he said as he handed it to her. River opened the tiny box and her eyes widened. His grin turned into a smile as he watched River slowly pull the ring out of the box and stare at it in awe. She slid it on to her ring finger and looked up at him in wonder. "It fits."

He nodded. "Yeah, my Great Grandma was tiny like you. And my Great Grandpa was crazy about her. They courted for over two and a half years 'cause he was savin' up on that ring to ask 'er. I mean, I know the rock on it ain't that big, but it ain't small neither."

"No," she said softly, biting her lip, "it's perfect. I'll wear it forever."

He glared at her playfully. "You better."

"Stop teasing and kiss me," she laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jayne dipped his head to give her a long kiss. When they pulled apart, River pecked him gently. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," he said and she shook her head. "I love it."

"Good."

River smiled proudly at him. "How long have you been keeping a secret about asking your mother for this?"

Jayne let out a puff of air and gave her a lopsided grin. "Goin' on near forever it feels like."

She nodded sympathetically. "Interplanetary mail services are lack efficiency."

He kissed her cheek and River rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, yawning. "Being in the family way is exhausting."

"I bet," Jayne chuckled, as he set her down and helped her to sit in the green grass. He settled down beside her, stretching out and leaning back on his elbows. River tilted her head up to look at the puffy white clouds that slowly sailed across the bright blue sky. She turned back to look at Jayne. He was watching the ducks waddle around the edge of the pond with an amused expression. "I know animals have feelins' an' all, but do they ever think about how happy they are?"

"Sometimes," River replied, following his gaze, "but for some it's fleeting. Sam and wolf think about it all the time. So does Big Grey."

Jayne nodded and then looked up at the sky. River inhaled and exhaled deeply and rested her head in the middle of his chest. Jayne's hand came up to thread his fingers through her hair. "You know, we need to figure out a plan for how we're gonna build on to the house soon."

"I know." River nuzzled his chest and Jayne let out a humming sigh. "Thinkin' maybe in about two 'er three years. When they got a couple years on 'em. Till then, they can share a room."

"Very solid plan," River replied. "Until then, our home will be small and cozy."

Jayne fell back and cuddled River closer as he stared up at the sky. "You know, I don't miss the black. Not a bit."

He felt River nod against him and continued. "That-what we had up there was good, but..."

"This is better," River finished, lifting her head to look at him. His smile mirrored hers. "Book an' Wash would be proud."

"Yes, we've both grown up so very well," River snorted, and Jayne grinned at her. "Hey, now, it's true and you know it."

River shrugged folded her hand under her chin. "I can't help but wish they were here, but I know that if they were, none of this would be."

"Yeah, it ain't much of a fair trade," Jayne said in a quiet voice, rubbing his hands up and down River's arms, "just thinkin' on how Zoe must feel...busts me up somethin' fierce."

"Me as well," River answered in a somber voice, "unbearable."

"Yeah," he agreed, hugging her a little tighter. Something nudged the crown of jayne's head and he tilted his head back a bit to find Wolf laid out staring at him. He grinned and brought his hand up to rub behind the canine's ear. "Well, hey, Buddy. What you been up to?"

Wolf belly crawled closer and nosed Jayne's face. Sam attacked Jayne from the side without warning, licking him with wild abandon. "No, Sam, settle down," Jayne commanded halfheartedly. Sam flopped down and rested his head on Jayne's shoulder. Wolf let out a lazy growl as he flopped his head down on Jayne's other shoulder. Jayne rolled his eyes. "What is it with all a you? Do I look like some giant pillow?"

"Yes," River laughed and he tweaked her nose. River rubbed his chin with her thumb. "You're big and cuddly."

"Yeah," Jayne admitted, giving her a lopsided grin, "just don't go tellin' nobody."

River giggled. "Like anyone would believe you like to cuddle!"

Jayne shook with laughter. "This is true."

River laughed and leaned up as Jayne pulled her toward him, letting his lips slide over hers slowly. Jayne frowned in confusion when River pulled away suddenly, staring down at him with a similar expression. "Nonlinear thoughts are twining like vines around the tree of life."

Before Jayne could respond, Sam and Wolf were both on their feet growling and the familiar rumble of the mule approaching caused Jayne to turn. Jayne bit out a curse and felt River cringe into him as he watched the mule come to a halt. Without looking back at her, Jayne said in a calm voice, "Honey, I want you to go into the house through the back door and get on the cortex and wave Delly and Art. Take Sam with you."

River kissed his cheek quickly and stood, heading for the back of the house with Sam in tow as Jayne pulled himself up off the ground, his hand on the gun at his hip. Wolf stood at his side, the fur on his back standing straight up as he growled. Jayne barreled forward, every muscle in his body tense. Wolf kept pace behind him. Jayne's scowl deepened when he noticed that Mal had brought the entire crew. He silently cursed himself for being stupid enough to think Mal would have actually listened to him about steering clear of him.

Mal began to saunter forward lazily, a smug grin on his face, when Wolf stalked in front of Jayne protectively, teeth bared. Mal froze, leaning back slightly as his eyes widened. Behind him Kaylee sucked in a sharp break and Zoe let out a surprised "Whoa." While Jayne had seen his fair share of wolves when he was growing up, Wolf was one of the biggest he'd ever encountered. His back came up to just above Jayne's hip and they was he was snarling was terrifying. Jayne stared down Mal, raising an eyebrow when all Mal did was stare at him. "Thought I tol' ya ta stay on yer boat."

"Well, Jayne, ya see-"

"See what," Jayne snapped, "now I tol' ya, I'd help you out. Which I done, by bringin' by food an' a fair bit a coin. I held up my end an' yer still comin' 'round an' causin' a fuss!"

"A fuss," Zoe asked in a calm voice, "Jayne, we only came to visit-"

"Visit," Jayne exclaimed, letting out a bark of laughter, "no, what yer doin' is comin' out here to make me an' mine feel bad 'bout what happened way back when an' we ain't bitin'!"

Kaylee peeked out from behind Mal and Zoe at her place between Simon and Inara. "But Jayne, don't you miss us? Don't you miss Serenity?"

Jayne shifted his weight from one foot to the other and averted his gaze from the mechanic. "I miss a lot of things," he said before looking back up at her and adding, "but what I got now is better."

"Oh yeah," Zoe snorted, her lip curling up slightly, "and what have you got?"

"A hell of a lot more than the lot of you," Jayne retorted scathingly. Mal and Zoe glared at him. Mal spoke finally. "We ain't leavin', Jayne. So you can either shoot us all or let us in for a nice cup of coffee. It's up to you."

Jayne's glare deepened as he stared them down. He relaxed a fraction at the sound of hoofbeats on the dirt road leading up to the house. He didn't need to look to know it was Art and Delly. Mal and Zoe, however, did turn. Delly ushered her three children toward the house and Art came to stand next to Jayne. "Was hopin' I wasn't gonna have ta see you 'til dinner."

"Yeah, well, I'm a mite unpredictable," Jayne replied, calmly. Art snickered beside him before addressing Mal. "I ain't exactly clear on what yer business is here in Tree Gap-"

"That's 'cause it ain't yer business," Mal replied, cutting him off. Art glared at him. "Cobb business is my business. An' there are an awful lot of other folk from town what ain't here who'll say the same."

Jayne smirked at Mal's surprised look. "I made a few friends."

"So I see," Mal said through clenched teeth. He turned to look at Zoe, having sensed he had lost the high ground fairly early on in the conversation to confirm she was still planning on backing him up. She nodded her head imperceptibly and he turned back to Jayne. "Now, we only wanted ta come down an' see ya, you know, ta have a friendly chat," Mal said, in as calm and friendly as voice as he could muster with Art laughing and Jayne smirking at him, "an' maybe work out some of these...latent issues that done seem to have come up followin' certain occurances-"

"You mean you wanna butt inta my business an' make me feel all kinds of terrible," Jayne snorted, before rolling his eyes, "Fine, just stop talkin' at me."

He whistled at Wolf to gain his attention and then jerked his head in the direction of the house and Wolf loped off. Jayne sighed and shook his head. "She ain't gonna like this."

Art patted his shoulder and Jayne gestured tiredly for them to follow. "Well, come on an' let's get this over with."

Jayne stomped up the steps of the porch and threw open the front door, scowling. The living room suddenly burst into echoes of shrill screaming as the three Wilkerson children all cried, "Uncle Jayne" and stampeded him at the door, all talking at once.

"She's all mad an' cryin'" Travis said, followed by his brother saying, "don't want 'em here" to which Travis finished with, "why _are_ they here?"

Susan tugged at his shirt frantically. "She's cryin' an' Sam an' Wolf are growlin' in a mean way an' you gotta fix it, Unky Jayne!"

"Yeah," the twins cried simultaneously. Jayne sighed, giving them all a rough hug. "Aw, she'll be alright. Once she calms down, the mutts'll calm down."

He gestured toward the small living room and glanced back at the shellshocked crew. "Have a seat an' don't go wanderin' about."

"Or he'll shoot ya," Jacob added meanly. Jayne smirked down at him and mussed his hair. Susan latched on to Jayne's side, gripping his big hand tightly as she followed him to the bedroom where River was sitting in the middle of the bed sniffling and rubbing her eyes. Delly was at her side, combing her fingers through River's long hair in a soothing manner. Sam and Wolf were both leaning on River heavily, alternating between growling and whining helplessly. River looked up at him with eyes flooded with tears. "Too much!"

Jayne sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him, letting her cry into his shoulder. "I know, Baby."

He smiled his thanks to Delly over her head, and Delly smiled back as she continued to rub River's back soothingly. Susan crawled up on the bed and hugged River around the waist. "S'gonna be okay, Auntie River. We're all here an' Unky Jayne won't let nothin' bad happen."

"The Squirt's right, Honey," Jayne reassured her, "I ain't gonna let them do nothin'. Yer stayin' put. All you gotta worry about is keepin' yer words straight an' when you can't do that, I'll straighten 'em out for you."

River pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "Personal interpreter."

"Yup," Jayne said smiling back at her, "you don't gotta worry about nothin'. Leave it all to me."

River shook her head. "No, we have to do it together."

Jayne nodded in agreement and River wiped at her eyes and took the tissue Delly offered her. She sniffed again. "I look awful."

"I think you look prettier than ever," Jayne said with a small smile.

"Me too," Susan exclaimed. The little girl watched River sniffle and said in a solemn voice, "I can kick 'em if ya want, Auntie River."

The three adults burst into laughter and River shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. I just need to calm down."

Delly patted River's back once before slipping off the bed and taking Susan by the hand. "We'll go make you some tea."

"Thank you," River said in a quiet voice as Delly smiled back at her and closed the door. River looked up at Jayne, her brow furrowed as she scowled and shook her head. Jayne mirrored her expression and shook his head as well. He wiped the remaining tears from her face and kissed her nose. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder and he rubbed her back more. She sniffled again. "What if they try to-"

"Hey," Jayne said softly, cupping her face in his large hands, "I'm gonna be right there with you. Like I said, you don't gotta worry about nothin'. They try anythin', I'll let Susie kick 'em an' then I'll shoot 'em some."

River kissed his shoulder and scooted closer to wrap her arms more securely around his neck. "There is a high probability that yelling will occur," she warned. Jayne chuckled slightly. "One a them is always hollerin' 'bout somethin'."

River let out a small laugh and Jayne kissed her temple. "You ready, Baby?"

She sighed and stood, saying, "So much for the housework."

Wolf and Sam hopped down after her, sandwiching Jayne and River. Jayne and River both inhaled sharply and he muttered before opening the door, "Well, here goes..."

River clutched at his hand desperately as she moved to stand slightly behind him. From their position in the doorway they could see the crew of Serenity all sitting in uncomfortable silence on the couch and chairs. They were all staring at the dinosaurs on the mantle of the fireplace; some in shock, others in outrage. Art was leaning against the wall watching them out of the corner of his eye as he stared into the kitchen at his wife and listened to Travis and Jacob argue again about girls and fishing.

"Momma said she's gone fishin'!"

"She also said she weren't no good at catchin' anythin'."

"Just 'cause you ain't good at somethin' don't mean you can't 'er shouldn't do it!"

"Does, too!"

"Does not!"

"Does, too!"

"Does not!"

"If you can't shoot a gun, you prolly shouldn't be in a position to try!"

"You shot Uncle Jayne in the leg an' you still try ta shoot things proper!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Don't matter!"

"Does, too!"

River leaned into Jayne side is whispered in a hushed voice, "Just think, in a few years, we'll get to hear that everyday."

Jayne couldn't help grinning at the thought. River smiled up at him, relaxing a bit. Jayne turned back and they took a few steps towards the crew, clearing their throats simultaneously. Serenity's crew focused on Jayne as a whole before shifting focus to River. Once the shock of seeing his sister wore off, Simon was on his feet and clutching her to him. "River," he exclaimed, "we've looked everywhere for you!"

River hugged him back, squirming out of his grip when he held on for too long. "It's nice to see you, Simon."

Simon turned to look at Jayne. "Where in the 'verse did you ever find her?"

Both River and Jayne frowned. River rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "I was never lost, Simon."

Kaylee jumped up from her place on the couch and threw her arms around River. "Oh, River," she cried excitedly, hugging her, "it's so good to have you back!"

River, who had been hugging her, stiffened and pulled away. "Back?"

"Back," Jayne repeated. River looked up at her husband and reached out to touch his arm. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him briefly before turning to face them. "I'm not coming back to Serenity."

"What?" Kaylee looked confused, more so than the rest of the crew. Zoe, who had continued to stare at the dinosaurs after first seeing River, finally turned with narrowed eyes toward the pair. Mal clenched his jaw and blinked at River. "River," he began in a warning voice. River glared back. "Not leaving. I'm staying here with Jayne. He never left me."

"River,"Mal said, slowly and Jayne cut him off, "You heard her, Mal. She's stayin' here."

Mal jerked his finger at Jayne accusingly. "Jayne, you ain't got no say in crew business."

"River ain't crew," Jayne argued back. Mal stepped closer. "She wasn't all there when everythin' happened. So none of that was _her_ fault."

Mal stumbled back when River struck him across the face hard. "Don't you dare blame him for Miranda! We all chose to go. All of us!"

River was screaming and crying in hysterics as they all stared at her in shock. "The Operative is responsible for Book's death."

She turned to Zoe. "Wash chose along with the rest of us to go to Miranda. He chose to see it to the end and he did-even though he died, he helped to make sure it got through." She stared each of them down. "I don't remember any of you running toward the Reavers to pull Zoe back when she broke the line or talking to me and listening when I broke down afterwards. So don't try blaming him for this. He did his job. I did my job.

"And what did we get for it?! Blame. It was my fault because I didn't see all of it, his fault because he couldn't keep them from dying. So, you left us alone, feeling guilty about not being able to do things beyond our control. It wasn't fair. We didn't do anything wrong, but you punished us. That's why we left."

River took in a ragged breath and rubbed at her tear stained face, shooting another glare at a very shellshocked Mal. "And now, I'm upset, I hope you're happy."

Then she was crying into Jayne's chest as he rubbed her back, all the while staring at Mal with the meanest scowl the Captain had ever seen. "Think maybe this conversation's done."

"I think maybe it ain't," Mal shot back obstensibly. Jayne's scowl deepened and Inara placed herself between the two men.

"River," Inara said slowly, in the most calming voice she could muster, "maybe, after you've had time to consider it, say a day or two, you'll come understand why it would be good to come back home."

"I am home," River sniffled against Jayne's chest, "I'm staying here with Jayne. Our living arrangements have been permanent for a very long time and neither of us wishes to alter them."

Jayne couldn't help but grin and had to turn away to hide it. River's hold on him tightened and he tightened his arms around her as well.

"River, I'm sure Jayne would understand if you wished to come back."

"I don't want to. I'm happy here." She was beginning to sniffle hard again and Jayne sent Inara a look. River pulled away from Jayne slightly. "The tea is ready."

Without another look at the crew, she led Jayne to the kitchen to sit down. However, the crew followed, Mal continuing to pick at them. "River, now, you need someone to look out for you, an' you ain't all there sometimes."

"She's fine," Jayne snapped, pulling out a chair at the table for her, "she ain't been on meds since leaving Serenity an' she ain't gutted nobody or nothin'."

"You said you didn't know where River was last time we was here," Mal yelled at the former mercenary. Delly placed a cup of tea in front of River and rolled her eyes so only she could see. Jayne rolled his eyes as he pulled out his own chair and sat down. River finally looked up at Mal. "You asked if he knew where River Tam was and he said he hadn't seen her since he had first gotten here. He didn't lie."

"How is that not lying?!" River turned to focus on her brother, who was now just as exasperated as Mal. She bit her lip and turned back to Mal. "Wrong surname. I'm River Cobb, not River Tam."

Mal gaped for a moment. "You got married?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not having posted sooner, but my computer died on me and took everything I had written with it. So, in re-writing this chapter, I ran into some problems. One being, how long it was. In the process of re-writing this chapter I ended up with way more and subsequently, I had to cut it in half. Lucky for you, it lengthens the story as it's quickly coming up on the end. However, I really do think this version turned out better than the original as the original seemed lacking. There was too much explaining going on, too much talking about what had happened, so this is way better in my opinion.

I had planned on writing another part in this series focused solely on Mal and the crew and their finally coming to terms with Miranda but figured it would be best if I did so, by lengthening their interactions with Jayne and River. But I'm still toying with the idea of doing a couple of follow-ups to this...depending on if I'm up to it or not. But if I do write another part it will be a long time in coming and it will quite possibly have less of the crew than this one does. "Alone" and "Raising the Dead in Me" are very different from one another and I'm not sure if I want the third part to be different or similar.

And I'm not telling my reasoning behind the name of the series (or what it means specifically) until I finish this part at least.

yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say.


	10. Blackberries

**I own nothing. Sorry for the lengthy delay.**

**

* * *

  
**

River and Jayne remained silent in the face of Mal's tirade. "First, you two go runnin' off; leavin' us high an' dry. Then-_then_ you get hitched an' think it's all just gonna be okay?! We're all just gonna be okay with the two a you bein' married?!"

River kept her eyes on the tea cup in front of her and Jayne kept his eyes trained on her. All River could think of was Wash and how happy he would have been. How he'd seen it before River and Jayne had left. There had been times when River herself wondered if Wash was a reader because sometimes he would see things in his mind, imagine how they would progress and his imaginings were often very accurate or close to. Perhaps it had been his childlike creativity that had made him so observant, so keen to take in every detail of the world around him. River ached with knowing that there were so many things that would only have remained imaginings had he lived. Guilt was beginning to claw its way up into her and River gripped her tea cup. She would not be made to feel guilty for something that was so very important, so very necessary.

"Well, we ain't okay with it an' it's time you two quit playing house!" Mal stepped around the table and pointed at River. "You are comin' back with us, whether you like it or not. You belong with your brother-"

"Mal-"

"Jayne, you can do whatever the hell you want. You ain't comin' with-"

"Why aren't you okay with it," River asked quietly, her voice even despite the swirl of chaotic emotions that were making her heart and head throb painfully. "Is it because we're happy and you aren't? Or is it because of Miranda? Are we just supposed to be miserable for all time?"

Mal opened his mouth to respond and she shook her head. "We aren't backwards like you are. We can't forget and stay contradictory. We weren't wanted."

"River," Zoe started, coming out of her daze for the first time, stopping at the look on River's face. "He loved you very much. Wouldn't want to see you like this. Not Zoe anymore."

Zoe stiffened and leveled River with a blank stare. "We'll give you both a month. We ain't satisfied, you're coming back with us."

"Alright," River agreed with a nod, "no less."

Zoe nodded. "No less."

"Now hold on a minute," Mal snapped, glaring at his first mate. "I ain't agreed ta this. I'm Cap'n, which means you all follow my orders-"

"Captain, we are not on your ship," River argued back. "You are in our house. That means, what either Jayne or I say, goes. If you do not wish to follow the terms of the agreement set forth by myself and Zoe, you may leave."

Jayne smirked at the put out expression on Mal's face and settled back in his chair, crossing his arms. "So Mal, you gonna do as River says, or is ya gonna continue ta be a obstreperous hun dan?"

Mal opened his mouth to argue further and then turned to blink in surprise at his former mercenary. "Obstreperous?"

"Yes, I agree with Jayne. You are being quite obstreperous."

Mal glowered down at River, angry and confused. "I don't know what that means."

"Means yer bein' stubborn in a noisy fashion," Jayne explained. River smiled up at her husband. "Jayne is quite charming when he's obstreperous."

She turned and raised a disapproving eyebrow at Mal. "You aren't."

Mal opened and closed his mouth for a moment before snapping his mouth closed, turning on his heels and slamming out of the house and out onto the porch. River shook her head and sighed. "Evolution cannot be halted, must be accepted. Inevitable."

"Oh, he'll get over it," Jayne said with a wave of his hand. "'Sides, he ain't done gripin' by a long shot. He'll find somethin' ta bitch an' moan about. Raise all kindsa hell when he does, too."

"So true," River murmured as she stood, taking her cup of tea over to the sink to wash it. Jayne rubbed a hand through his hair, mussing it and looked up at the remainder of the crew. "Well, I suppose some of you is gonna be stayin' here to watch us an' whatnot."

Zoe nodded at him and he sighed. "Well, we got a bed in the extra room big enough for two people. An' then there's the couch, but it ain't all that comfortable."

"I would feel more comfortable if it was you who slept on the couch," Simon said curtly, trying hard to stare Jayne down and failing miserably. Jayne rolled his eyes. "I ain't sleeping on the couch so get over it, Doc. Anything you'd deem inapproprit that I could do with River, we've already done."

Simon turned red with rage and then a sickly shade of green as the full meaning of Jayne's statement sank in. "You-you-she's my sister!"

"People's sisters have sex all the time, Simon," River said as she came back from the sink. "I didn't throw a fit when you had sex."

Art burst into a fit of laughter and Delly shot him a look, before smiling sympathetically at Simon. "Ya gotta let go sometime, Mr. Tam."

"I'd rather you did now than later," Jayne muttered. Simon glared at him. "You can't expect me to just accept this!"

River glared at her brother. "Why not? What's so wrong with my being with Jayne? You should be glad it's him and not some unevolved cretin!"

"He is an unevolved cretin," Simon cried in exasperation.

Jayne crossed his arms and glared back at Simon. "Well isn't that the pot callin' th'kettle black!"

River crossed her arms in a similar fashion and nodded. "I would agree, but I don't think you are an unevolved cretin."

"Thanks, Baby."

"How am I an unevolved cretin?! He's the one who shot people for a living!"

"Hey now, most times they shot at us first! An' be careful what you say. River's shot some folk a time'er two. You sayin' she's a unevolved cretin?"

Simon let out a puff of air, deflating some. "No, of course not, but-"

"There ain't no 'but' Simon, ya can't go abouts sayin' things about me fer doin' terrible things when River's done them same things." Jayne fought hard not to laugh at Simon's sullen expression as he continued. "Now, I get that there ain't gonna be no one good enough fer her in yer eyes, but she's done made her choice an' you just gotta accept it. What's more, you oughta be focusin' on the fact that she's safe an' healthy an' happy. As her brother, that should be what's more important to ya."

Having said his piece, he ignored Inara and Kaylee's astonished expressions and looked down at River. "Gonna go finish up some work in the barn. You gonna be okay?"

River nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Jayne bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a little while."

"We'll be out by the stream. The boys want to fish."

Jayne nodded and left through the back door. River smiled at everyone. "So, who's up for some fishing?"

* * *

Jayne looked up from sanding down one of the runners for the rocking chair he was building to find Mal standing in the doorway to the barn. Wolf got up from his place under the work table, placing himself in between Jayne and Mal. He lowered his head as he stared at Mal. Mal leaned back slightly and pointed at the large animal. "That dog is all manner of creepifyin' an' big."

Jayne smiled and went back to what he was doing. "Ain't a dog."

"Well, he's still big."

Having sensed no danger, wolf settled back down under the table, yawning widely. Mal watched him curiously. "Never figured you ta be the type a man ta be playin' house with wild animals."

Jayne shrugged. "I ain't."

"Well, if that ain't no overgrown dog, then that must be a wolf, so what made you decide ta keep him around?"

Jayne ran his hand down one side of the runner. Satisfied with the smoothness of it, her turned it over and began to sand down the other end. "River wanted to keep him. Makes her happy. An' he looks out for me an' her, so, I figure he ain't all that bad. Kinda grown on me anyways."

Mal came to stand next to the table, leaning on it with one hand. "Speakin' on River, you happy?"

"Am I happy?" Jayne looked up from what he was doing again. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well, Jayne," Mal said slowly as he ran a hand through his hair, "you weren't ever one fer bein' tied down to somethin' an' now yer married an' buildin' a-…whatever that is. What is that?"

Jayne cracked a grin. "S'a rockin' chair. Makin' it fer River. She likes to sit and knit an' sew an' do all kinds of things. Figure it'll come in handy for'er."

"I didn't know she could knit."

Jayne smirked. "Ain't much in the 'verse she can't do....well I suppose she can't piss standing up, but ya know..."

"Vulgar as ever I see," Mal said wryly and Jayne shrugged. "Ain't got no use for manners 'round you. Never have."

"No, I suppose you haven't." Mal smiled and Jayne grinned back. Mal looked around the barn. There was a stack of cut wood in one corner. "You make a lot of stuff?"

Jayne nodded. "Yeah, some we keep. Some I sell in town. Made the chairs out on the porch an' the little table that goes with it-porch swing, too. Made a spare bed an' I made us a new kitchen table. Old one was kinda small."

"One ya got now's awful big for just the two a you."

Jayne nodded and set down the runner and wiped his forearm across his brow. "Wilkerson's eat over here a lot. So does Isaiah Johnson."

"Yeah, you mentioned you made some friends."

Jayne raised an eyebrow at Mal's amused tone, but didn't respond. "Tree Gap's small an' it may not be all that fancy, but it's a good place."

Mal crossed his arms across his chest and looked around nonchalantly. "Ya mentioned River ain't been havin' any fits. You know what it was that kept her calm?"

Jayne watched Mal intently for a moment before he tugged off his work gloves and shrugged. "Just ain't been havin' 'em. Still does'er funny talk every once in a while, but it ain't nothin' we worry on."

"Think maybe it's somethin' worth tellin' the Doc about?"

Jayne frowned at him. "Doc don't live with'er no more. 'Sides, I think mebbe he oughta just accept that she's doin' better an' move on with his life."

"He's her brother."

"She's my wife."

The two stared at each other for a few tense moments before Mal finally relented and looked down at his boots, kicking at the ground. "So, you happy or not?"

Jayne leaned back against the barn stall, shifting to the side when Big Grey stuck his muzzle out to nose at his shoulder. He patted Big Grey's neck absently and nodded. "Yeah, happy as I'll ever get."

Jayne looked down at his own boots, avoiding Mal's scrutinizing stare as he spoke. "You know, I was born on farm in a town a lot bigger'n this one, but I didn't much care for it. Weren't as nice as this one. I always wanted ta go out an' become a spacer. Thought it was awful borin' livin' on a farm. When I left you all, I was gonna make my way 'cross world, get myself on another crew. Ended up gettin' sa drunk at the bar I couldn't hardly walk right an' River came an' got me an' we ended up here. I ain't sayin' I'm sorry for it- not leavin' here, I mean- hell, endin' up here's been right shiny. Think I'm most sorry fer the way things went on a'fore me an' River left. Things wasn't right 'tween all a us. An' Zoe..." Jayne gestured out toward the house and shook his head. "I wish I could tell ya I wish everythin' was back the way it was...Wash an' Book still around, but..."

"But what?" Mals asked when Jayne made no move to answer. Jayne shrugged tensely and sighed. "Nothin' Mal. Don't think you'd rightly understand."

Mal's eyebrows knit in thought as he watched Jayne turn back to the rocking chair parts laid out on the table. He watched Jayne work silently for a few minutes before he asked, "Need any help?"

Jayne looked up at him, studying his expression and then smiled. "Sure, Mal. Thanks."

* * *

River clapped and cheered happily as Jacob held up the small fish he had caught. Travis huffed and glared as he held up his own. "Mine's bigger!"

"No it ain't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it ain't!"

"It is, too!"

"Boys, they're the same size," Delly laughed, patting them both on the head. River nodded in agreement. "And they're both bigger than any fish I've ever caught."

The twins puffed up their chests proudly.

"Auntie River, Auntie River, Momma," Susie called as she came bursting through some bushes followed by Sam. She stopped in front of River, breathing heavily. "I fount a bush! One a them ones with them berries on it!"

"You didn't eat any did you," Delly asked worriedly. Susie shook her head, causing her blond curls to bounce. "Nuh-uh, Momma."

Delly sighed with relief and River stood up slowly. Susie jumped from foot to foot and held out her clenched fists. River bent down and grabbed one up in her hand and Susie unclenched it, revealing purple-stained skin and several crushed Blackberries. "These berries is the ones you said was okay ta eat right, Auntie River?"

"Yes, these are edible."

"Can we go pick 'em an' make somethin'?"

"Of course," River said as she took one of Susie's hands and followed her to the Blackberry bush. Kaylee jumped up from her place under a beach tree, tugging on Inara as she stood. "C'mon, let's go with 'em."

"Alright, alright," Inara laughed. Zoe rolled her eyes, but stood as well. River and Susie were already standing at the bush. River was holding out the skirt of her dress as Susie piled a handful of berries into it.

"Unky Jayne likes Blackberries. They's his fav'rit. He tol' me when we was eaten them apple tarts."

"Blackberries are very good."

"'Sat why you all got married. 'Cause you both like Blackberries?"

River laughed slightly. "What do you think?"

Susie's eyes slit in thought as she stared up at her. "I ain't so sure. I heard Momma an' Daddy talkin' on it once. They said they didn't know what ta make of it when they first met ya. Daddy says Unky Jayne was moon-eyed an' you was scared a what that meant.

"Unky Jayne's still moon-eyed."

"You think so," River asked as she followed Susie to the other side of the bush. Susie nodded enthusiastically. "He looks at you funny."

"I'm sure I look at him funny sometimes, too."

"Yup. You gonna bake 'em a pie with these?"

"Yes."

Susie sighed in a long suffering manner. "He'll look at ya funny."

"I like it when he looks at me like that."

Susie bit her lip as she grinned, scrunching up her nose happily. "I do, too."

Just then, Simon stumbled into the small clearing, brushing at his pant leg with a disgusted look on his face. "River, did you know there's a homemade distillery nearby?"

River continued to smile down at Susie as she answered. "It's Jayne's."

"So he's still a drunk," Simon snorted. River whipped around to shoot him a dark look. Susie glared as she tossed a handful of berries into River's skirts. River sniffed in annoyance at her brother. "Jayne doesn't drink often and when he does, he has a glass. The rest he sells to the bar in town or trades to some of the townspeople."

"Oh, please," Simon spat as he batted a low hanging branch out of his way. River rolled her eyes and turned away from him, ignoring her former crewmates as they stood around near a large Ash tree. Susie whirled around, hands on her hips and scowled at Simon angrily. "If you ain't got nothin' nice ta say, don't say nothin'!"

Simon opened and closed his mouth several times, flustered and outraged at having been chastised by a small child. River nudged the small girl's shoulder. "I think we have enough, berries. Would you like to come back with me or stay with your brothers and your mother?"

"I'ma stay out here," Susie replied, already moving off toward the direction they'd come down. River turned to the others. "Will you be coming with me, or staying out here?"

"I'll come," Kaylee exclaimed, raising her hand. "I ain't baked a pie in ages."

"Me either," Zoe said in a neutral tone as she pushed off the tree she'd been leaning on and Inara nodded.

When they reached the house, Jayne and Mal were sitting on the porch talking amiably. Mal had a jug of moonshine in hand and Jayne had a glass of tea in his own hand. River smirked over at her brother. Simon had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed. Jayne set his glace on the floor and stood, clomping down the steps to meet them. "Whatcha got, Babydoll?"

"Have a look."

Jayne clapped his hands together and a bright grin lit up his face. "Blackberries. I ain't had me a Blackberry pie in ages!"

"Well, you're in luck. You can have some tonight."

Jayne popped a couple of the berries into his mouth and let out a happy grunt as he chewed.

Kaylee was practically bouncing as she said, "River's gonna let me help her bake it!"

Jayne smiled. "Best pay close attention, Kaylee, River's an excellent cook an' she's an even better baker."

River beamed at his praise. She raised up on tiptoe and popped a kiss on his scruffy cheek. Jayne smiled back dopily and placed a gentle hand on her side, curving his fingers into the hollow of her back. Zoe watched the two with stiff posture and hard eyes, assessing them shrewdly. Sensing her ill ease, the two broke away in an almost nonchalant manner and Zoe found herself to be more than a tad bit surprised by the amount of true understanding and sympathy emanating from them. Kaylee and Inara followed River into the house with Simon trailing the three with a sour look on his face. Zoe moved to settle down on the porch planks and Jayne grunted out "Huh-uh, Zo'. Take my chair."

He pointed to his chair before disappearing inside and then reappearing with a chair from the kitchen table. He watched with a neutral expression as Zoe pulled the moonshine jug from Mal's hand and chugged a large mouthful.

Inside, River hummed to herself as she instructed Inara and Kaylee on the correct way to pinch the edges of the dough. Simon reached into the bowl of blackberries, as he crowded the three at the counter, looking on raptly for signs of a relapse or possible mistreatment. River slapped his hand away with unreckoned force when he reached into the bowl of blackberries and Simon yelped. River regarded her brother with a dark expression. "Those are not for you. Wishing ill of others is a terrible thing to do and you will not be getting any dessert in my house."

Simon shrank back from his sister's accusing stare and watched sullenly as she continued to guide Inara and Kaylee. Once the pie was safely in the oven, she took the remainder of the blackberries and peppered them with a large helping of sugar and then took the large bowl outside.

Jayne had left the porch and was watching Susie and the twins chase each other back and forth with Sam hot on their heels. He grabbed Susie when she got close enough and held her up over his head, spinning them around making airplane noises until she screeched with laughter. When he set her down, she gave him a quick hug and took off after her brothers. River approached him and gently poked his side. "I brought you a snack, but you must promise to share with the children."

Jayne took the bowl from her and let out a happy little noise that made her grin. He brought a hand up to the nape of her neck and began to rub the tension out of her as he yelled, "Travis, Jacob, Susie, want some Blackberries?"

The three children squealed and rushed him, reaching up at the bowl. He held it up loftily, "Nu-uh, go wash your hands and come back and say please and tell your aunt 'thank-you'."

"You need to wash your hands, too, so you go and supervise."

They all let out a small whine, but did as they were told. As they wandered up toward the house, the three children had managed to finagle Jayne into carrying them all at once and Susie was slung up onto Jayne's shoulders while Jacob latched onto his waist on one side and Travis latched onto the other side.

Just as Jayne and the children emerged from the house, Mal and Zoe watching them with a startled look, the sound of a wagon approaching broke through the cacophony of laughter and giggling.

"Isaiah," they all three screamed excitedly. Susie yelled as loudly as possible. "We gots blackberries!"

Jayne grinned and unwound an arm from around Travis to pat her on the back. Travis dropped down off of Jayne and raced toward River. He held up his hands for her inspection. When she nodded, he took a handful. "Thanks, Aunt River!"

"Don't take 'em all," Isaiah bellowed as he started to climb out of his wagon, shotgun in hand. "An' who the hell're all these strange folk?!"

"Evenin' Isaiah," Jayne greeted as he, Susie, and Jacob held out their hands toward River. Jayne and Isaiah paused in amusement to watch as Susie carefully navigated her way down Jayne's back to his free side, shimmying as she went, toes searching for purchase on his belt. Then, she bent forward to reach into the bowl. When she wasn't close enough, Jayne bent a tad closer to the bowl so she could swipe out a few berries and she shoved them in her mouth with a triumphant look on her face. "They gots sugar on 'em! Fanks, Auntie Riffer!"

"Mouth closed, Squirt," jayne instructed before shoving some in his mouth as well. River handed over some berries to the old man and he popped them into his mouth one at a time. "So, what trouble you got yerself inta this time?"

"Ain't our fault!" Jayne cried, pouting slightly. "They just showed up ta ruin our fun."

"They's doin' a good job of it, too," Travis agreed. He loved to be a part of any conversation his Uncle Jayne and Isaiah were having. "Made Aunt River and Susie cry somethin' fierce! They was yellin' about takin' her off-world, too."

Susie's face crumpled in tears and worry. Her mother had covered her ears through all the yelling and she hadn't been able to hear over her own tears. "I don't want her ta le-e-e-eave," she wailed, mouth falling open as she leaned back to cry.

"Whoa!" Jayne quickly threw his arm back around her and she pressed her berry-stained face into his shoulder. He shot Travis a look. "What'd we all tell you 'bout eavesdroppin'?"

"Mama was doin' it, too," he defended. Jayne frowned slightly and continued to console the little girl. "She ain't leavin'. Thing's'll be fine an' we'll all be alright."

Jacob leaned further into the small circle and whispered. "We ain't ta mention th'babies in front of 'em."

Jayne dropped his voice and nodded. "Then they'd really want her outta here."

"They's too dumb ta see, she ain't crazy," Travis grumbled, crossing his arms and his belligerent manner passed on to Isaiah, Jayne, and Jacob. Susie dropped down from her uncle to hide her tear smudged face in her aunt's skirts as they all crossed their arms and scowled. River was trying not to laugh at their expressions. They all looked so very put out and outraged at the situation.

"She ain't crazy," Jayne griped, his voice bordering on a whine, "she's a pitcher'a health! Ain't done one thing that'd make her seem crazy…well, 'cept maybe put up with me-but she ain't crazy."

"No, I am perfectly lucid; crowded, but lucid."

"See," Jayne sighed, "sharp as ever an' not crazy."

* * *

"The longer we stay, the more unsettlin' things we're gonna see," Mal warned his first mate. He gestured to the small group on the lawn, where all the males were posturing in the same manner; arms crossed and scowling grumpily in a very Jaynelike manner. "Like'at! Think someone took their fav'rit toy!"

"Tryin' ta take River may not have been the way to go about things, Captain. It seems they've grown quite attached to one another."

"But gettin' married," he muttered, crossing his own arms and glaring at the worn wood of the porch, "weren't no call fer that."

"Still…"

Mal looked up at her with a suspicious expression. "You don't approve do you?"

"Don't know, just seein' things, Sir."

"Well, maybe he's puttin' on a show an' he talked her inta it."

"Doubtful, but that may be so."

"Tonight, you and Inara will stay with th'Doc." Mal had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Kaylee's always seein' the good in situations, has a tendency not to catch when bad things pop up."

"So, you think there's good in this?"

"They seem happy, but as I said it could be a act." Mal rubbed his chin as he mulled over all he'd seen that day and sighed through his nose slowly. "Had a chat with Jayne in the barn."

"Oh?" Zoe continued to watch as the men spoke heatedly; even the twin boys seemed a mite techy at whatever they were discussing. "What'd he say?"

"Hun dan said he's as happy as he'll ever get." Mal stretched out his legs and rolled his neck. "But with th'mood swings that man goes through, ain't no way to gage that."

"True, Sir."

There was a long pause and then Zoe said in a quiet voice. "The mantle-didn't think I'd ever see those damn things again."

Mal turned to take a good look at his firstmate. "Zoe?"

Zoe shook her head. "Just surpised me s'all. Didn't think either of 'em thought on Wash that much?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"They put them on their mantle, Mal," she answered quietly, watching as Jayne draped his arm around River's shoulders in a casual manner and brushed his fingers through her hair absently as he spoke to Isaiah. "A place of honor."

* * *

"When did this crisis turn into a shindig," Delly blew out as she helped Inara wash dishes. She shook her head as she watched her husband and Jayne Cobb engage Isaiah in a shooting competition on a bale of hay through the kitchen window.

"Men thrive on conflict more than women I believe," Inara snorted. "And Jayne and Mal. Those two love it."

Delly looked at the companion skeptically. "Don't know about that. Jayne's been careful to keep out of it since comin' here. Don't do nothin he thinks would put any a us in harm's way."

Inara just nodded. She was here to pump for information and get a read on exactly just how legit Jayne and River's relationship was. Kaylee had caved quickly and as much as declared her feelings on the whole matter. In fact, she had begun to hint that maybe a change of scenery was best for all of them. It seemed the Golden Age of Serenity was coming to an end.

"He does seem different."

"It's hard to believe," Delly said slowly, setting down her dish towel, "what they been through. I believe 'em, but sometimes I wonder how it was they got ta accept it."

Inara froze beside her, but Delly continued on, speaking mostly to herself as she finished up the dishes. "Losin' close friends, feelin' you let down ev'ryone what meant the most in the world ta ya down an' thinkin' you ain't worth much to no one...they got a understanding 'bout that. Not often you find someone who knows just how yer feelin' 'er thinkin', knows what kinda hurt yer in or what yer really meanin' ta say, but they got that an' it's a real good thing they do."

"They told you about everything?"

Delly nodded though she paused for a moment. She leaned against the counter for a long moment. "I promised River and I promised Jayne that I wouldn't be overly hostile."

She glanced up at Inara with a surprisingly hard look in her eyes. "But they mean the world to us. And I see it in 'em. What happened out in the black hit them hard-just like you all. It ain't fair what yer askin' of them. Just to give up somethin' good to suit you and yours and make you feel a little more at ease out their on your lonesome. They worked damn hard to get here."

"Mrs. Wilkerson..." Inara watched her. Delly looked back out the window. "They told us about them, you know."

Delly drained the sink and dried off the last dish. "Think we oughta join the others now."

* * *

"That is the shiniest dollie I ever seen," Kaylee exclaimed, "she looks just like ya!"

Susan hugged her dollie to her chest proudly and beamed as she pointed toward Jayne. "Unky Jayne got'er for me for my Berfday!"

"Well, that was awful nice of'em."

Susie nodded her head up and down furiously. "He's the nicest Unktle in th'verse. Auntie River says he's only nice ta me an' her though because he has a awful big soft spot for us." She made a face. "I don't think he does. I runned inta him one time cause I weren't payin' no 'tention an' I hit 'is leg an' it was awful hard. An' then there was'at other time when I climbed up him to see if I could an' I didn't find no soft spots then neither." Her face scrunched up further. "Asked Auntie River an' she says it was mefferical what she said, but I don't know what that means."

Kaylee grinned at the little girl sunnily and glanced up to find Zoe watching them with a keen eye like she didn't know what to make of them. She looked back down at Susie. "Sounds like you have an awful lot of fun with your Uncle Jayne. Susie nodded as she smoothed out her dollie's dress. "He plays with me all the time."

"What about Aunt River?"

"Auntie River lets me cook with her an' help her feed th' ducks an' ride Big Grey." Her eyes widened. "He's really tall an' it was scary the firs' time, but he's a nice pony."

"I bet."

Susie became very quiet for a moment and she picked at her grass stained dress, her lower lip poking out slightly. "Travis tol' me you're all gonna take 'er away."

Kaylee didn't know what to say and looked up to Zoe pleadingly. Zoe looked away and crossed her arms. Susie stood up, her eyes firmly planted on the springy green grass. "Think I'm gonna go play for a bit."

Susie took off toward her family and plopped down next to Sam, who leaned toward her and whined as he licked her cheek. She batted him away sullenly. "No, Sammy, I don't wanna play."

Jayne forked his last bit of pie into his mouth and crouched down beside her. "S'wrong, Squirt?"

"Nothin'."

Jayne fell back onto the ground heavily and poked Susie with the tines of his fork. "That's a lie. Somethin's got you all twisted up."

She ripped a chunk of grass out of the ground and hurled it down, causing Jayne to raise his eyebrows in surprise. She ripped at annother chunk and refused to look up. "I don't want Auntie River to go 'way."

Jayne looked over to where River and Delly were talking. With so many people around, she had begun to talk funny again, but she was trying and Delly was trying to keep up. River started to put her hand over her stomach and stopped herself. Jayne studied her carefully. She was so happy about the babies; they were both over the moon about it.

"I don't want 'er ta go either, Squirt," Jayne mumbled and pulled up his own chunk of earth. Susie crawled up into Jayne's lap and hug him tightly. He hooked an arm around her and patted her arm. "It'll be okay, right Unky Jayne?"

Jayne smiled slightly and hugged her closer. "A'course, Squirt. She ain't goin' nowhere."

Jayne's smile grew when he felt two slender arms snake around his neck. "Got room for three more," River whispered in his ear. He turned to grin up at her. "You bet, Baby."

In less than a second River was cuddled up to his chest. She kissed the underside of his scruffy jaw. "We'll be okay."

She yawned into his shoulder. Jayne ruffled her hair and she batted his hand away. He grinned. "Oughta go t'bed."

She shook her head at him. "Not without you."

Jayne looked around. Travis and Jacob had passed out by their father who was talking quietly with Isaiah and Delly was looking mighty worn out herself. "Think maybe you're not the only one ready for bed."

Susie frowned. "I'm not sleepy," she crowed indignantly. River laughed and Jayne snorted. "Didn't say you was tired."

"Oh."

Art whistled over at them as he pushed up out of his chair and hauled up the twins, who moaned and groaned at being moved. "C'mon, sweet pea, time t'go home. Yer brothers 'er wore out."

"I don't wanna! The bad folks is gonna take Auntie River an' I won't get'ta say goodbye!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'll still be here in the morning," River soothed, cupping the small girl's face in her hands. Susie sighed and watched her, looking for any signs of deceit. "You promise."

"I surely do," River replied, tapping her on the tip of her nose. Susie wounder her arms around the pair. "I love you, Auntie River. I love you Unky Jayne."

"Oh, we love you, too, Susie," River said as she kissed her on the cheek. Susie kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Jayne on the cheek. "I said I love you, Unky Jayne."

"Love you, too, Squirt," Jayne grumbled out. He gave her an especially wet kiss on the cheek and swatted her on the butt. "Now get outta here."

Susie scampered over to her mother and raised her arms. "Up, please, Momma."

Delly picked her daughter up and smiled at the pair. "Night, you two."

Art opted for just a wave and they smiled and waved back. Isaiah tipped a nod at them and then paused. "You workin' tomorrow boy?"

"Yep."

Isaiah cut his eyes over to the crew of Serenity, who were barely within earshot and his eyes slit suspiciously. "You think that's wise with that sneaky lot 'round?"

At his words both River and Jayne frowned worriedly. Jayne chanced a glance back at the group. They were all staring. Isaiah raised an eyebrow at them as if to say, "Can I help you?" and they all looked away as politely as possible, though they took up staring just a moment later.

"Tell you what, figger since you c'n play sherriff an' do an' aw'right job, I c'n do jus' as good...if not better." He removed his hat and wiped at his brow. "If you want, I'll sit in for ya."

He smashed his hat back down over his head and shifted from side to side. Jayne tried not to smile. "Well, since they hijacked my day off I could use a bit of a break. Got things need done that can't get done when I'm in town."

"Aw'right don't bother goin' in." That said, he turned around and started off toward his wagon, waving his hand in the air dismissively. Jayne chuckled and stood before helping River up. "I'd a said thank you, but I think it woulda made him mad."

"It would have."

"I'll get all the chairs."

"I'll get all the dishes."

Jayne hefted up two of the chairs and sauntered off toward the house, whistling lowly to himself. River smiled sadly after him. He was scared, literally scared that they would take her back. He was scared that they would take her back andhe wouldn't ever see her again-never see their children at all. She gathered up the plates and followed after him, highly aware of the crew taking that as their cue to head in. The entire situation was beginning to feel very invasive. She picked up her pace slightly and her nerves settled a bit once inside.

Her abdomen hummed with confusion and she put a hand to her stomach and rubbed in calming circular motions. It wasn't good to be overreacting, but she could feel the beginnings of a blow up occurring between jayne and either the Captain or Zoe in the very near future. She took a deep breathe and began to slowly and methodically wash what little dishes were leftover from dessert. A large and warm hand settled on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Want help?"

River rocked back into the comforting and familiar warmth of Jayne's chest. "I wouldn't be adverse to it."

He wrapped his arms around her momentarily and kissed the top of her head and then broke away from her to stand at the ready to dry the dishes. In an effort to keep some semblance of normalcy, they tried in vain to ignore the five pairs of eyes boring into their backs. Jayne noticed the slight tremor run through her out of the corner of his eye and fought the urge to turn around and beat each and every one of them senseless in a fit of justifiable rage. But antagonizing any single one of Serenity's crew would be desasterous. Sensing his annoyance at the intrusion as well, River laid her head on his bicep briefly to convey her understanding. She felt a portion of built up tension slip out of his body when he turned and smiled at her softly. She smiled back shyly; sometimes, she got shy and Jayne understood that. He supposed she wasn't used to dealing with strong feelings aimed towards herself at all times.

A light blush spread over her cheeks and Jayne smirked at the cute look on her face. She elbowed him and her cheeks burned.

"Stop it!" she hissed. Jayne's smirk grew in smugness. "Why would I do that? You like it."

River rolled her eyes as her blush began to recede. "You are incorrigable."

"I thought you liked it when I think on ya," he pouted and River rolled her eyes. He wasn't at all hurt by her comment. "I do."

"'Sides, it's hard not to think things with you lookin' so pretty an' warm an' soft," he muttered to himself more so than her.

"Well," Mal called out, shattering the illusion of privacy they had managed to create effectively, "think I done had 'bout enough of these here festivities an' myself an' Kaylee are gonna be headin' out now."

Without waiting for a response, Mal jerked open the front door and ushered Kaylee out, giving Jayne an especially nasty look as he went. Jayne merely raised a dubious eyebrow and settled back against the countered as the screen door slammed shut a second after the actual door. "Just as I said, someone's always pitchin' a Gorramn fit."

"That was very intuitive of you."

Jayne snapped the dish towel at his wife and shrugged. River sighed and turned to look at the three remaining guests. "Zoe, I'll help you and Inara settle into the guest room as soon as we're done with the dishes."

"Naw," Jayne shook his head, "I'll take care a the dishes an' you just go on an' help them right quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I already carried their stuff in there an' I figger they might wanna girl talk 'er somethin' 'er whatever," he replied with a shrug and swatted her on the bottom. She looked uncertain. He gave hera smile of assurance and bent to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, Baby. Thing's get hairy, I'm only a room away."

River nodded and turned to kiss his cheek quickly and then ventured off to help Inara and Zoe settle down for the night. As the door closed behind them, Simon said acidly, "Nice to see how comfortable you are with one another."

Jayne just looked at Simon blankly for a moment and then shook his head before turning back to do the dishes. His patience with his old crewmates was beginning to wear terribly thin.

* * *

A/N: So, besides having a wicked case of writer's block, a lot of traumatizing things happened recently. Such as the internet going out in my dorm room, my computer crashing, and then my room flooding. Then there's the fact that i have several series fics going on at once. It's a bit to keep up with and I have to be in a certain mood to write for certain ones.

This chapter's pretty self explanatory. The crew setting up for interaction with the OC's and Jayne and River. Some of the sections are kind of short but it took forever trying to figure out how to get every single one of them to interact at once. And then I realized that I didn't have to have them all interact right away, so I just included a couple small instances, Delly with Inara and Kaylee with Susie. Also, I felt those little moments worked to convey how important River and Jayne were to everyone.

Anyway, I hope this chapter didn't suck and that you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the delay. Reviews would be nice.


	11. Thunder

**I own nothing. There's a smidge of sex. Just a smidge.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jayne shut the door to the bedroom behind himself and gave River a sour look. "I can't believe you made that deal."

River gave her husband her own annoyed look as she whipped her dress over her head and rummaged through her dresser drawer for a baggier nightgown that would better conceal the slight swell of her abdomen. She didn't miss the scowl that settled on his face as her stomach disappeared under the gown and her curves were hidden from view. "If I hadn't agreed, you know what would have happened."

Jayne just grunted and pulled his shirt over his head and then hurled it into the hamper. River cocked a delicate eyebrow at his behavior and seated herself on the foot of the bed as she watched him undress. "Mal wasn't going to offer to give us a chance and if I tried to argue with Zoe for a better deal-"

"Mal would have caved eventually," he growled as he stripped himself of his pants and pulled on a pair of thin, striped sleep pants. "Mal always caves."

He saw River shake her head. She was trying to go about the conversation as delicately as possible, but they were both so tense and worried that her words were a bit sharper than normal. "No, he wouldn't have. He doesn't think very highly of you-"

"Think I don't know that," Jayne snarled. River's eyes widened in shock at his venomous tone and he lowered his head, glancing at her apologetically. "The 'verse ain't bein' very fair ta us."

"Mal doesn't think I'm sane enough to make my own decisions. None of them think I am; not even Kaylee thinks I quite know what I've gotten myself into," River said quietly and got up to hug him. She wound her arms around him and kissed the center of his chest lightly. "But she's always seen how good you are-even when you couldn't, when I was too busy trying to find my way. Inara is still unsure. Mal and Simon believe they are right and they most likely always will because they believe in it so strongly."

Jayne wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the crown of her head."What about Zoe?"

It was River's turn to look apologetic. "Zoe's mind has often felt like an iron bound cell. Sometimes, things slip out, twisted and angry from being locked away for so long, but nothing is coming out now. And nothing is going in. Wash took all her sunshine with him."

"She's been lookin' awful thoughtful."

"She's studying, drawing out her conclusions as slowly and carefully as she can. She's giving us this chance, this month because of the dinosaurs."

"If they decide not to let ya stay, I'm arrestin' the lot of 'em."

River turned her nose into his chest and breathed in deeply. "Don't you think they'd shoot you before letting you arrest them?"

"Well, yeah..."

River pulled away sharply and looked up at him with wide eyes. "So you're just planning on being shot at?! Like it's all going to turn out okay?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I've been shot before."

River shoved herself away from him. "Yes, and you only lived because of luck, Jayne. You don't know where you'll get hit."

"Well, neither do you," he shot back meanly. She inhaled sharply. "No, but I know if you get shot fatally, I will go back with them and I will be alone for the rest of my life."

They stared hard at one another. River's expression was blank. "I think I'll go to bed now."

He watched her climb into their bed and snuggle under the covers with her back to him. Jayne wanted to punch a wall. He hated it when he went to bed angry and she went to bed hurt. He slowly slid into bed next to her and stared at her back, running a hand down his face tiredly.

"I didn't mean it," he muttered finally. "What I said. I just…what if this month ends an' they take you?"

River turned over to stare at him. Her eyes were watery. "I don't know."

At the stricken look on his face, she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. "I don't understand. I'm supposed to see everything and I can't. I can never see things when it matters most."

"Baby," he sighed and held her close, "don't blame yourself. Don't start blamin' yourself again. You see things better than anyone. You see things the way people is supposed to see 'em, but don't."

He kissed the crown of her head. "I think, maybe, I'm glad you can't see like that-the way you think you should be seein'. 'Cause if it were bad, well, we wouldn't be happy an' we wouldn't be enjoyin' th'time we have left together."

"I won't leave you." River sniffed and her arms tightened. "Even when the month is up. I'm not leaving."

Jayne pulled her away from him slightly. "We should go to sleep an' stop thinkin' on all this."

River nodded against his chest and heaved out a relaxed sigh as Jayne absently combed his fingers through her hair. She sat up suddenly and planted a hard, long kiss on his mouth. Jayne gathered her up closer and kissed her back. River gave a small grunt of dissatisfaction and straddled his lap. Still liplocked, Jayne opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. River pulled away and tugged her nightgown off. Jayne's hands instantly went to the newly exposed flesh. "Or we can sleep later."

* * *

Jayne awoke instantly when River pulled away from him to sit up against the headboard of the bed. He pushed himself up slowly, rubbing one eye and yawned. "Wha'srong?"

"I have heartburn," she grumbled. Without hesitation, Jayne swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his sleep pants up off the floor. He yawned again as he pulled them on. "I'll go gitcha some water."

"Jayne," she called as he opened the door. He turned to look at her, still rubbing one eye and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back sleepily. "No problem, Doll."

Jayne stumbled through the house sleepily and let out a small curse when he stubbed his toe on one of the kitchen table chairs. He huffed to himself silently as he got a glass from the cubbard and filled it with water. In afterthought, he grabbed a box of crackers. He turned around and paused when he caught Simon eying him over the back of the couch. "What are you doing?"

"River wants some water."

"What are the crackers for?"

"I want a snack."

They stared each other down as Jayne ambled back to the bedroom. Simon glared at him as he shut the door. He glared at the closed door for a moment before rounding the bed to hand River her glass of water and turned on the nightstand lamp. He held out the box of crackers. "Thought maybe you might need these. You been feelin' queasy afterward."

She beamed up at him and took a healthy gulp of water. He set the box down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. He gave her a speculative look. "Mebbe we should stop havin' sex 'fore we go t'bed. You always get heartburn after."

River stopped mid gulp and lowered the glass to look at him with raised eyebrows. She set the glass down beside the box of crackers. "You're serious?"

He nodded and River bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Jayne Cobb, how you have changed!"

Jayne let out a huffing sigh and River didn't miss how his lower lip stuck out the slightest bit. He crossed his arms and jutted out his jaw as he looked away and muttered to himself, "Try ta look out fer my wife an' what's she do? Laugh at me. Women always goin' 'round laughin' at their men. Gorramn women."

River let out a small laugh and covered her mouth to prevent the rest from escaping before she leaned forward to hug him. "I love you."

She felt him smile a little. She kissed his cheek and settled back against the headboard. "But I'm not giving up bedtime sex."

Jayne's smile turned into a pout. "But-"

She shook her head, effectively cutting him off. "I get heartburn from sitting down to read or knitting or washing dishes. It just happens. But I'm not going to stop doing things that may or may not cause it."

He scowled and clenched his jaw again. River leaned forward again and wound her arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled his neck, placing small kisses on every inch of skin she had access to. "Do you really want to give up on bedtime sex? I know it's one of your favorite parts of the day and it's one of mine, too."

"Well, no but-" he let out a small noise between a whine and moan in indecision, "we can make due with mornings, right?"

It was River's turn to whine. "Jayne, I don't want to. We already limited the amount of times because you were getting too tired."

"Hey, it ain't my fault bein' pregnant has made you a Gorramn sex fiend," Jayne snapped in exasperation, "but I ain't doin' this cause I want to. Believe me, I know once them youngin's get here, we ain't gonna have 'nough time ta process a thought let alone hop inta bed an' I should be thankin' the Lord you wanna spend all day gettin' sexed up."

Jayne couldn't stop himself from grinning at her wolfishly. "River, baby, there are some things I dearly wish I could do all day every day an' that is number one on that list o' things."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But we got too much stuff to be worryin' on an' doin' round here. I gotta work, you gotta figure on what color you want the babies' room ta be, an' we gotta finish talkin' on addin' on to the house an' we gotta make sure everyone's happy with us bein' together an' that, you know, things start goin' smooth in town."

River's eye widened when she realized how high Jayne's stress level was getting the more he talked. He was also getting louder. "You know, things was goin' great here, just great an' then Mal decides he needs ta come along an' put us through all sorts a hell for bein' married an' today, I noticed Big Grey threw a shoe an' I'm gonna have ta go ta town an' get that fixed an' worry that Mal's gonna make off with ya. An' then the next day an' all the ones after that, I get ta sit in that Gorramn jailhouse an' think on how very likely it'll be that I'll come home an' you won't be here because that sonofabitch, no good ruttin' ass of a man, Malcolm Reynolds thinks it's okay for him to just come down here an' take the one thing o' mine that-"

He had begun pacing and roaring. Jayne rounded on her. His angry eyes looked so desperate. "He can't! He just can't! Gorramnit! This ain't fair! It ain't fair!"

He slammed his fist against the closet door and River jumped slightly. She had felt Inara, Zoe, and Simon jump awake the moment Jayne had started bellowing and she could feel them standing near the door listening, but she didn't care. They needed to hear it just as much as Jayne needed to say it. And she doubted that Zoe had it in her to shoot Sam to get past him and into the room.

Jayne lowered his voice. "I thought we was done bein' punished, River. I thought we did our time. I thought-…I thought we was gonna get our chance."

"Oh, Jayne."

He leaned his hands against the wall and breathed heavily. "Bein' here was suppose to keep us from losin' more. An' here we are, little more'n a year later getting' ready to lose more'n we ever thought we would. It just ain't fair. It just-" He choked back his words, clearing his throat.

"You remember that last night we set up on the couch in the common room?" She remained silent. He knew she remembered. "I asked you ta leave with me."

He looked over his shoulder toward her, but kept his gaze trained on the hardwood floor. "Didn't lie when I said I hated ya, but you can hate somebody an' still care 'bout 'em…like this."

River wiped at the solitary tear that had trickled down her cheek. At the sound of her sniffling, Jayne whipped around to face. "Didn't mean to make you cry, Honey."

He climbed up the foot of the bed to sit next to her and she burst into tears as she leaned into him. "It was so much easier with them not here. It was so much easier missing them when there wasn't anything to miss!"

"Oh, Darlin', I know," he soothed, rubbing a hand up her bare arm. He didn't like her crying, but she needed it. Not once had she really cried over it in all the times they'd talked through it. River hiccuped against him. "I can't think past the distance, it's so close and they're whispering in my head that it's okay and they shouldn't make me cold, but they do and it shouldn't be us and them. It shouldn't four versus four."

"I know, but it's gonna be okay, Baby, we're gonna be okay." He kissed her forhead and pulled her closer. "You need to calm down a little. Just breathe real slow like so you can get to thinkin' calmer."

"I miss her," she whispered after a few minutes, "I miss Serenity. I miss what we all were. Sometimes, I wish the four of us could fly with her. My memories are getting sad."

Jayne stayed silent for several moments and River looked up at him, startled. "You want to take me back?"

"I was thinkin', maybe, if I talked to Mal," Jayne said slowly, looking very thoughtful, "maybe he'd let us go on board. Not to stay 'er nothin', but ta see'er."

She sat up and he made sure to keep a hold of her hair, running his fingers through it. "Give us a chance at a proper goodbye to her, maybe find some peace."

"You mean this, truly," River asked. He nodded, "I ain't lettin' him take you, don't worry on that. But I think, maybe, we need this."

River leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're being very sweet, Jayne."

"Yeah, well," he sighed out heavily, "can't help getting soft with you 'round."

He let out a decidedly happy growl when River snuggled further into his side and kissed his neck. "Quit it, this is talkin' time."

"I think we've resolved as much as we're going to resolve tonight and it's late. I'm done crying, you're done yelling, it's only fair we quit talking."

Jayne snorted and let out a small laugh when he felt River's hands start to wander. "It was talkin' about this that started all that whingin'."

"Stop talking, Jayne," River breathed against his ear, "talking time is over."

Jayne let her pull him into a deep long kiss, helping her pull his sleep pants of even as he asked, "You still got heartburn?"

She kissed him again and smiled against his lips. "Not the clinical kind."

"I'm thinkin' mebbe I might be sufferin' from that not clinical heartburn myself," he growled against her lips as her hand wandered South. River tossed her hair over her shoulder and crawled on top of him. She leaned down to suck and nip at his chest and Jayne hissed out. "Think mebbe we both got a bad case of it. There any cure?"

She came back up to kiss him soundly. "Mhmm."

She pulled away and smiled down at him wickedly. "A lot of sexin'. The kind of sexin' we did in the hayloft."

Jayne's eyes widened and chuckled lowly and pulled her back down. "Woman, you are pure sin sometimes, you know that?"

She giggled into his mouth and sank down on him. "Hush up, I'm trying to sex my husband."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Jayne was reluctant to climb out of bed in the morning just before sunrise, but he had to get the eggs from the chicken coop and check up on the still to see how the next batch of moonshine was coming along. He sighed and slid away from River, kissing her hair. She moaned in her sleep and tried to snuggle back into him. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, River," and slid all the way out of bed. He made sure to tuck the blankets in around her so she didn't get cold and then pulled his discarded sleep pants back on and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. Sam was seated in front of the bedroom door, waiting for him as he did every morning and he remained seated as Jayne wandered into the bathroom, patting him on the head as he passed.

After his shower, Jayne made a pot of coffee in the kitchen, knowing Zoe would be up soon. She had always been the earliest riser on Serenity having been a former soldier and it was about that time for her to be getting up. He poured himself a cup and leaned against the counter to stare at the back of the couch, trying to talk himself out of doing what he was thinking. He frowned to himself and walked over to the couch. He shook Simon's shoulder. "Hey, Doc, time to wake up."

Simon started awake and then scowled when he realized who it was that had awakened him. "What do you want?"

"We got some stuff to talk on," Jayne said with a serious expression, "figured maybe now's a good time to do it. Get dressed."

Simon rose and went into the bathroom and Jayne went back into the kitchen. He poured Simon a cup of coffee and gathered up his supplies while he waited, ignoring how tired he was, how worn down he felt.

He loved his wife and he loved his home and it angered him almost beyond reason to think those that had been his crew, his family, would believe he wasn't entitled to them. And he was, he knew it. He had every right to River and their home.

Simon emerged from the bathroom and came into the kitchen. Jayne pushed the cup of coffee across the table to him. Simon took the cup with another glare and asked, "Why are we up at this beastly hour?"

Jayne managed to hold in his longsuffering sigh and said in a steady voice. "Got chores to do. If we hurry, we can get back 'fore River's awake an' get breakfast ready for 'er."

"Why do I need to do go with you? I'm sure we can 'talk' later."

Jayne stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, as if debating on whether or not answer. Simon was sure he's just going to roll his eyes, but instead Jayne surprised him by saying calmly, "Well, River an' I got a certain routine we do 'round here. When I ain't workin', we spend a lotta time together. This is the one time a day I'm all by my lonesome an' I figure the things we got ta say to one another are things that need ta be said in private."

Simon still couldn't help eying him suspiciously. "Understandable. Go on."

"I also figured it would give you an idea of what it is I do 'round here exactly."

"Alright, I'll go," Simon responded after a very tense minute or so of silence. Jayne nodded, down the rest of his coffee and head for the door. Wolf was waiting outside for him. Jayne shoved a basket Simon hadn't seen him carrying into his fist. "First things first, we collect the chicken eggs. You hold the basket."

Simon agreed silently. He had no desire to reach under a hen, though he was slightly annoyed at the idea that Jayne knew this as was trying to be civil by taking pity on him. When they reached the fenced in area that surrounded the coop not far from the barn Jayne turned to Simon and ordered, "Wait here while I walk the perimeter to make sure nothing tried to dig under the fencing."

Simon nodded and watched Jayne as he walked along the perimeter and then looked back up at the coop. It was larger than he remembered thinking it was upon first seeing it. From far away it had seemed much much smaller.

He jumped when Jayne said from his other side, "Well, you ready?"

Simon just nodded. The coop smelled horrendous and he did understand how Jayne could stand it. Jayne moved from bird to bird, removing the eggs with a surprisingly gentle and steady hand. Unable to stand the silence, though it was less awkward than Simon had expected it would be, he asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Jayne clenched his jaw as he thought. "I thought maybe we oughta talk on what's been happenin' 'tween me an' yer sister since we left, but first I'd kinda like ta know how all of you have been holding up."

Simon stared at the larger man, dumbfounded. "You do?"

Jayne nodded and regarded him seriously. "We didn't leave 'cause we wanted to, Doc. We left 'cause we wasn't wanted."

He let Simon digest this simple statement before speaking again. "Back then, I weren't much on the observin' side, but even I could see we weren't exactly welcome an' seemed th'only person who really cared what happened ta me was River."

Jayne stopped for a minute, worrying on his next words. He looked down at the egg in his hand and said quietly. "I asked River t'go with me. She said no."

Simon's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why did she leave?"

Jayne set the eggs in the basket Simon held and sighed. "She didn't wanna be alone, Simon."

"She wasn't," Simon argued, feeling offended, "I was there, Kaylee was there."

"Yeah, you was both there," Jayne agreed. "But you was there for each other, not her."

Simon glowered up at him, but Jayne continued, "You didn't even come t'find her when she was sittin' up on that bridge an' you didn't hold at night when she cried over Book an' Wash. I did."

Simon continued to listen to Jayne, but he didn't stop scowling. "I'd say I'm glad you didn't, seein' as how it ended up with us gettin' t'gether…"

The solemn, sad look on Jayne's face caused his anger to recede some. "But she's yer sister an' it shoulda been you. Not me."

When Simon remained silent once more Jayne returned to what he had been doing. "So, how is everyone?"

Simon was surprised to find he didn't actually know the answer. "Good, I think."

Jayne just nodded once. "Heard the ship ain't doin' s'good."

"Yes, I think Serenity is finally wearing down. Kaylee doesn't know what's wrong sometimes. Parts just blow unexpectedly."

If Jayne had any thoughts on what could be the cause, he didn't voice them. "Think we got 'em all. Let's take 'em back to the house."

"You said River hasn't been having any fits," Simon ventured, as he followed Jayne out of the coop.

"Nope," Jayne said over his shoulder, "she's saner than anyone I've ever dealt with."

"I find that hard to believe," Simon snorted. Jayne chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I suppose her cuttin' on me that one time would cause a body to doubt it, but she's doin' good."

"You find that funny," Simon asked acidly. Jayne shook his head still grinning to himself. "Naw, ain't ever funny when somebody goes wooly on ya like'at, but now I find it hard not ta laugh on."

"You held a grudge for quite a while."

Simon saw him shrug in the faintly growing light. "Yeah, well, it don't make much sense ta hold things against th'person yer married to. Especially, after they apologized."

"So, if you weren't married and she hadn't apologized, you'd hold your grudge?"

Jayne snorted at the sheer idiocy of Simon's question. "Don't be stupid. A'course not. Yer just twistin' my words to yer likin'."

"Look, Jayne, I admit, some of the behavior you exhibited toward my sister yesterday was quite comparable of behavior exhibited between proper married-"

"Proper?!" Jayne whirled on Simon with disbelieving eyes. He shook a finger at the younger man angrily, his temper finally having gotten the better of him. "Don't you Gorramn lecture me on the proper way a goin' about havin' a relationship!"

Wolf growled quietly beside Jayne's feet, slinking behind him with his ears flattened. Simon scoffed. "Oh, and what do you know about having a healthy relationship. I know you claim this one is, but how many healthy ones did you have before now?"

"Just 'cause I weren't spendin' my time getting' all wrapped around some woman at every port we was docked in don't mean I don't know how ta have one."

"I'm sure," Simon laughed sarcastically. Jayne exhaled sharply and stared down at Simon. "You know what? Just forget it. Go on back ta sleep. I don't ruttin' care what you think."

Jayne pulled the basket from Simon's hand and yanked open the screen door and stalked into the house. Simon stormed in after him and was about to say something-anything-to further set off the ex-mercenary when a soft, sleep-laden voice called out, "Jayne?"

Their head both whipped up to look at River, who was standing in the bedroom doorway. She was still having trouble focusing on things and she was trying hard not to yawn.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I thought you were going to sleep in with me." She sounded so put out. Jayne pointed to the basket in front of him. "Had to go gather the eggs. Did we wake you up comin' in?"

She shook her head and shifted her eyes from him to Simon before looking at him pointedly. "The thunder outside did."

Jayne frowned at himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said with a sleepy smile, "you were very brave. Will you please come back to bed?"

He nodded. "I'll put the eggs up an' be right in."

She gave him one last sweet smile before she closed the door. Simon's glared radiated anger. "I thought you said she was better. "

Jayne hastily set about putting up the eggs. "She is, Doc. She was talkin' 'bout the yellin'."

Simon deflated some. It made sense. "Oh."

Jayne didn't even bother to look at him as he headed for the bedroom. "See ya in a little while."

Jayne shut the door behind himself and pulled his shirt over his head as he kicked off his boots. River peeked up at him from under the covers and watched as he divested himself of the rest of his clothing and then climbed in next to her. She let him pull her into his arms and wrapped herself around him in return.

"You tried to talk to Simon so that I wouldn't have to," she whispered softly, reveling in the feel of his fingers playing along her spine. She felt him nod against her. "He ain't too happy an' I didn't want him sayin' somethin' to ya that would hurt yer feelin's."

"Made yourself hurt instead, you feel heavy."

He turned to face her and traced her jaw with the tip of his finger. "I'm sorry we upset you so much. Didn't figure we'd fight so early on, but we did."

"Welcomed him to paradise and he sent vipers into our garden," she said with understanding. Jayne cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips, moving his arm between them so that she could pillow her head on his forearm the way she liked to. "I wish it'd worked the way I thought it would."

River smiled sleepily. "Rival pack can fend for themselves. I'm staying in my den."

"I'll stay with ya." He pulled her closer and smiled into her hair. "S'my day off anyway."

* * *

A/N: Okay, to address a couple of questions in the comments. What does River and Jayne being together have to do with the rest of Serenity's crew? Nothing. They're just nosy bastards who are unhappy. Plain and simple. They don't like it because they don't think it's right and the blame Jayne and River for the deaths of Book and Wash.

River is four and half months along. She was two months when Mal and Zoe decided to go back to Harvest and badger Jayne into giving them money to repair Serenity. Serenity is slowly deteriorating, in much the same way the relationships between each of the crew members did, excluding Jayne and River. As Mal said at the end of BDM, love keeps her flying. And it's River and Jayne's love and their love of Serenity herself that still manages to keep her flying. Factor in the fact that Serenity is falling apart and that on their way back to Harvest they must also do jobs to have money to get there, it would take two and a half months by my estimations for them to finally get to Harvest. River is showing a bit and she's taken to wearing baggier clothes (like the nightgown in the first section of the chapter).

Why did River make the deal with Zoe? Realistically, there is no way Mal and Simon, both upset over Miranda and blaming Jayne for not being able to save Wash and Book and blaming River for not forseeing their deaths would be able to accept that despite failing them, they could find happiness, when they themselves are still so upset over losing their friends. Furthermore, Simon and Jayne have never gotten along, and factoring in how Mal hired Jayne, Mal has no real reason to believe Jayne can commit to anything that doesn't have monetary value. While they still blame River, and they find some of her abilities to be unreliable, they're still useful and Mal and Zoe realize that. Having a psychic would make stealing so much easier and since they believe she's still crazy, it's not as if she'll really notice being used, will she? Zoe, while not having doubts, does understand, unlike Mal, that certain things need to be taken into account. Whether Zoe, herself is beginning to understand Jayne and River's relationship, I cannot say, but Zoe has her reasons and they're good ones.

Jayne tried to talk to Simon on his own because he didn't want River to have to do it. It would have been too upsetting for her. Going into it, Jayne knew that everything would not be resolved, however he wanted to give Simon something to think about. He didn't want to force Simon to understand, which is one of the reasons he stopped arguing with Simon. Just telling Simon or any other crewmember from Serenity isn't going to make them back off. Kaylee isn't even completely sure, but she's trying to be supportive as well as objective.

Soon, I will begin focusing on Serenity, the other crew members, and finally, the situation with Andrew Stockley.

If anyone has anymore questions, please ask and I shall answer. Reviews are appreciated and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
